


Never Surrender

by Aedemiel



Series: Gracelight [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 62,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedemiel/pseuds/Aedemiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lapsit exillis is destroyed and Lucifer is dead, Sam free of both their evil influences. But Gabriel's memories have been taken by Tyr as payment for releasing Cas from the stone and allowing its destruction. His love for Sam is gone. Now Michael has taken Sam to stand trial for the murder of Lucifer, and Dean and Cas must work to find Gabriel and save Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Michael marched Sam down one of Heaven's bland corridors, all white light, white walls, gray doors and a weird sense of disorientation. Sam tugged his arm away from the archangel, but Michael's grip was tight.

"I don't understand," Sam protested weakly. "What's going on?" Michael flicked him a contemptuous stare.

"I already told you-"

"Yeah, yeah. I heard that part. What I don't understand is why. Weren't _you_ supposed to fight Lucifer, and if you won you'd have killed him. And me." Michael waved a hand dismissively.

"That was my job. Mine. And you took it from me, not once but twice. So you have to pay. If you were still human I'd have smited you where you stood. But you're not. You've an archangel's Grace inside you. And you're Gabriel's Nexus mate. So I can't touch you." This last was delivered through gritted teeth.

"I still don't understand," Sam admitted.

"You usurped my role. The only one sanctioned to kill Lucifer was me. Lucifer is God's most favored angel, and you murdered him in cold blood. So you must pay for that crime. How exactly is this hard to understand?"

"Lucifer was the fucking devil!" Sam yelled, feeling well and truly freaked out. "How can it be a crime to kill Satan? How does any of this make any sense?"

"It matters not. Your understanding is not required," Michael told him, dragging him down a much dingier corridor. The walls appeared to be roughly hewn from a pale colored rock and the only light came from small sconces carved into the walls. The cells were small and barren, with only a single bench that seemed to have been hacked out of the rock and barred doors that were more like gates. The effect was rather like a jail carved out of a cave. _So this was Heaven's prison._ Michael opened a cell and threw Sam inside.

"You will wait here until Gabriel comes to retrieve you." Michael said then turned on his heel and left.

"That could be a long time," Sam said bitterly. He bowed his head.

_Gabriel? I hope you can hear me. I know we didn't exactly part friends but I'm in trouble. Real trouble. I'm in Heaven's prison. Please, please help me. I'm begging you._

There was no response.

* * *

Dean grabbed Cas' shoulders and shook the angel vigorously. Cas eyed him balefully.

"How do we do that, Cas? How the Hell do we find Gabriel if he doesn't want to be found? 'Cause I'm guessing he's ignoring any cries for help from Sam."

"You don't know that," Cas insisted. "My brother wouldn't leave Sam to rot." Dean spun away from his angel in frustration.

"I do know it. He's already left Sam to rot. So don't give me that." Dean barked and Cas flinched.

"You're wrong. He freaked out, that's all. He would have come around. He will, as soon as he hears about what's happened. I believe in my brother, Dean." Cas insisted, his voice wobbling and tears gathering in his eyes. _Fuck._

"All right. Well, how do we find him?" Dean demanded. Cas shook his head.

"I don't know. Gabriel's very good at hiding when he wants to be. We need help." Dean snorted in wry amusement.

"And who exactly is gonna help us?"

"I will contact Jegudiel. I'm sure he will help us." Cas stated confidently.

* * *

Sam quickly established that there were no other prisoners in the few cells he could see, which struck him as rather odd. There were also no guards or any other angels at all. It was starting to give Sam an even worse feeling about this. Something was definitely off. He didn't know how much Heaven's procedures mirrored legal protocols on earth but it seemed strange that he hadn't seen a single other angel. The only one he saw was Michael, who would come and stare at him unspeaking for hours at a time. Today had been no different, until Michael had twitched and moved closer to the bars of the cell.

"Tell me again why you killed my brother?" Michael said suddenly.

"It's hard to explain," Sam said tiredly. "I told you what I could. Part of me hates him, part of me loves him. But all of me belonged to the _lapsit exillis._ She wanted Lucifer dead. What she wants, she gets. So I killed him."

"That's what you said before," Michael complained.

"It's the truth," Sam defended.

"It's not good enough. Are you telling me that if the stone had told you to kill Dean, you'd have slid a blade between his ribs as easily as you slaughtered Lucifer?" Michael bit out.

"I don't know," Sam replied, nauseated at the thought. "You don't understand. I don't know if you can. She grabs hold of you, breaks off a piece of you and then turns it against you. Like a second person inhabiting your skin. Like possession in a way. But you're an angel, you only understand possession from the point of view of the possessor. You don't know what it means to be a vessel." Michael looked thoughtful.

"That's true. But you didn't answer my question. Where was the line? What would the stone have asked you to do that you would have resisted? Killing Dean, killing Gabriel, killing yourself? What?" Michael's voice was getting more and more shrill.

"Honestly, I don't know. Maybe I would have done all of those things if she had asked me to." Sam admitted. "I'm sorry, you know. About killing Lucifer. I dream about it, every night. I relive the moment when I felt him die, when a piece of me died with him."

"What would you know about that?" Michael shrieked. "What would you, a pathetic human, know about devotion, about the purity of love for one's brother?" Sam watched him uncertainly.

"I have a brother," he pointed out. "I've done some bad things for him. Terrible things.

"And they are as nothing to what I have done for Lucifer. For what I would have done." Michael insisted.

"I don't understand, you know. You were planning to kill him. Wanted to kill him. I understand feeling robbed of revenge. But he's dead, which is what you wanted."

"NO!" Michael screamed, his eyes bulging and his mouth flecked with spittle. "I wanted my brother back. I wanted us to be together again and you destroyed him. Not just by killing him, no, you betrayed him in every way first. With Gabriel!"

"Not so fond of that brother, huh?" Sam commented. "It's more complicated than you're making out. Gabriel and I…" Sam closed his eyes as the pain of his loss washed over him. "I love them both. Present tense. Even though I killed one and the other has abandoned me." Michael shifted suddenly and Sam cursed under his breath, he hadn't meant to reveal that.

"Gabriel has forsaken you? Despite the Nexus?" Michael breathed in astonishment. "Why?" Sam rubbed a hand over his face.

"It's a really long story. We'd gone to Little Rock to meet with Martin Delaval. Did you know he's Tyr's avatar?" Michael waved a hand, uninterested. "We wanted to try a spell we believed might break the hold the _lapsit exillis_ had over me. But what Dean, Cas and Gabriel didn't know was that Leliel had stolen the stone and given it to me to help me break Lucifer out of the Cage. Which I did, as you know." Michael held up a hand.

" _Leliel_ helped you break open the Cage? Why?" he objected.

"I don't really know. She's a member of a faction called Aemeth apparently, and they wanted to restore Lucifer to Heaven, make him ruler of Heaven in fact."

Michael was utterly still and his face blank. Sam really wanted to know how the archangel felt about Aemeth, but he was impossible to read. Michael indicated that he should continue.

"OK, so once the Cage was open, Lucifer somehow managed to find a vessel that looked exactly like Nick, the poor son of a bitch he used last time." Michael looked at him like he was stupid.

"It was a construct. Some angels use them rather than a vessel. Gabriel likes constructs, for example. They are less ideal than a vessel, because they require maintenance in a way that a vessel does not." Sam wondered if Gabriel's current form was a vessel or a construct.

"Well, anyway, Lucifer found and tortured Martin and later he killed Cas. The _lapsit exillis_ was displeased about that, apparently she had plans for him. So she decided Lucifer had to die. I killed him for her." Michael flinched and leaned forward to grip the cell bars. Sam edged away in alarm.

"Gabriel did a deal with Tyr, to bring Cas back and allow him to destroy the _lapsit exillis_. I don't understand exactly what happened, but the spell killed Gabriel." Sam's voice broke, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. Michael seemed unmoved, although his grip on the cell bars tightened. "Or not, I don't know. Dean and Martin brought him back somehow but he'd forgotten everything since his death at Lucifer's hands. He's forgotten that he loved me." Sam couldn't continue, just stood there sobbing. Michael regarded him coldly.

"So, Gabriel's not coming for you then," he observed. _Fuck._ Sam sagged against the wall of the cell.

"No. Probably not. Dean and Cas will though." Michael looked derisively at him.

"I can deal with Castiel. And your ant of a brother." the archangel told him. "It's a pity. I was looking forward to killing Gabriel." Sam flinched and Michael smiled. "If I can find him, I might still do it, just to enjoy your pain. I think watching you as I kill everyone and everything you have ever loved, in front of you, might just begin to pay for what you have done." Sam squirmed. Michael was insane, there was no other word for it. Was he always this way, had his time in the Cage tipped him over the edge or was it just grief?

* * *

Jegudiel was using a different vessel to the last time Cas had seen him. This one was a short, stocky guy in his fifties with a bushy gray beard and sun-weathered tan skin. He smiled at Cas with crooked yellow teeth and tobacco-stained lips.

"Castiel," his brother greeted him. "How goes the day?" Cas gave him a sad smile.

"Not well, brother. Not well at all. Have you heard all the latest gossip?" Jegudiel sobered.

"People speak of little else. And the factions are active again, in a way they haven't been for centuries." Jegudiel scratched at his beard.

"I thought so," Cas told him. "Actually I came to ask if you might be able to help us find someone else. Gabriel." Jegudiel's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I'd heard he was missing. But Gabriel and I were never close. Why would you think I would know where he is? You and he were closer than any other in Heaven, back in the old days." Cas looked forlorn, he thought. "But I guess he's changed a lot since then."

"Dean and I have no idea where to start. It was a long shot, asking for your help but you've always been smart and people trust you." Jegudiel preened at the praise.

"So which faction are you backing?" Castiel asked softly. Jegudiel started.

"Why would you think I would get involved in any of that nonsense?"

"Two reasons, firstly I suspect that sitting on the fence will not be an option for anyone before long. And secondly, you're prime recruitment material for exactly the reasons I just outlined about why I came to you for help." Cas watched his old friend's face carefully, but Jegudiel had lost none of his sharpness over the eons.

"I'm not affiliated currently," Jegudiel asserted. "But you're right, all of the factions have been trying to bring me on board. I've still got all of them on my dance card, except Aemeth of course."

"Of course," Cas said, although he looked curious. Jegudiel sighed.

"Look, Aemeth is weird. Nobody seems to know what they want and they wouldn't tell me when I asked. So I told them to forget it." Cas frowned in thought.

"But they are still actively recruiting?" he asked.

"Yes, sure. Why not?" Jegudiel peered at him. "You know something, don't you?"

Cas looked away, unsure if he wanted to play this hand. "Come on Castiel. I thought we were friends." Cas hunched his shoulders.

"Aemeth's stated purpose was to restore Lucifer to Heaven and install him as ruler. His rightful place as they see it." Jegudiel stared at Cas, open-mouthed.

"Are you serious? How did you find this out?" Cas gave a humorless smile.

"When I was briefly captured by Remiel, Leliel came to me. They wanted to get their hands on the _lapsit exillis,_ and thought that I might be willing to deal." Jegudiel gave a bark of surprised laughter.

"Why on earth would they try to recruit you?" he chortled. "Surely they knew you would never subscribe to restoring Lucifer to Heaven. Of all the angels to try and call up!" Cas didn't share his amusement.

"They didn't try to recruit me, just wanted to make a deal. They'd let me out of Heaven's jail and I'd hand over the stone. Or something like that. I said no of course. But they let me out anyway."

Cas frowned, that still didn't really make sense.

"I see," Jegudiel said. "So what you're saying is, if Lucifer is dead, why are Aemeth not only not going away but actually actively trying to grow in size and power.

What's their purpose now?" Cas nodded. Jegudiel's mouth twisted. "Then I made a mistake. I should not have been so dismissive." Cas gaped at him and Jegudiel gave him a smile. "An inside man would be useful, no?" Cas bit his lip. His friend was right but it was dangerous and he wasn't sure Jegudiel was cut out for the task of spy. "I might still have a way in," Jegudiel told him. "Or at least, I know someone who might be willing to help us."

"Remiel still has it in for me," Cas warned. "Since she's in charge of Heaven right now, and head of Curia Regis, she wields a lot of power."

"That faction isn't as powerful as it once was," Jegudiel said dismissively. "With Raphael dead and Michael in the Cage, their power base diminished." He flashed another yellow grin at Cas. "So, we were discussing Gabriel. You want to know where he could have gone? All I can say from what I remember of him is that he feels very deeply. More than any other angel I know, except perhaps you. Which is probably why you were so close back in the day and why his abandonment of Sam is hurting you so much now. The Nexus will be tearing into him by now, demanding he return to the side of his bonded. He'll be fighting it of course, he's nearly as stubborn as you are. But what does Gabriel do when he's in a corner? Where does he seek solace? Answer that question and I think you'll find him."

* * *

Dean was tense and uneasy, and Cas was familiar enough with the hunter's moods to know that whatever he did or said tonight would only serve to annoy him further. He took a deep breath and braced himself.

"We need a plan of action," Cas ventured. Dean swiveled his eyes from their contemplation of his toes to the angel's face. "Some starting point to find Gabriel." Dean gave a lop-sided shrug.

"He's your brother. But I guess he was pretty good at hiding from the entire God squad for a long time. But I got nothing, unless he starts doing something that pings a hunter's radar. And I'm guessing he's too smart for that." Cas dipped his head.

"Yes, he will be keeping a low profile. And Gabriel excels at that, alas."

"Will he listen if you call out to him via angel radio?" Dean asked. Cas gave a noncommittal shrug.

'There's no way to know if he's listening or not. But many other angels will hear, some of whom we might not want to attract the attention of." Dean grimaced.

"You mean the Aemeth douchebags." Cas gave a self-deprecating gesture.

"Not only them, but yes. They will notice."

"OK, so what did Jegudiel suggest?" Dean asked, stress making his stomach hurt.

"Gabriel's not exactly a creature of habit. It's how he managed to disappear so effectively the last time he went AWOL." Dean laughed at the use of the jargon. He had to laugh at something or he'd end up crying. "But he said we needed to think about what he does when he's in need of comfort."

"OK, well I guess we start with what we know. Humans retreat into things that they like and are familiar when stressed. Comfort foods, that kind of thing. What do we know about what he likes?" Cas gave a half-hearted shrug.

"Nothing really. He likes sex, sweet things and laughing at pomposity. It's not really a lead." Cas mused.

"Yeah, I guess not. OK, so what about things he hates?" Cas considered the idea.

"He hates the cold," he noted. Dean grinned.

"Wasn't he a Norse god?" Cas frowned.

"I didn't say he was consistent. I don't know what else to tell you, Dean. My brother is self-indulgent, self-centered and self-absorbed, It's hard to know what he truly wants or needs. He's spent too long hiding his true self from the world."

"There's gotta be something." Dean asserted. Cas gave the question a considerable amount of thought.

"There's only one thing I can think of. He's got a strange attachment to the Caribbean island of Guadeloupe. He used to spend a lot of time there." Dean looked annoyed.

"Couldn't you have mentioned this before? Well, if that's our only lead, fine." Cas looked at him curiously.

"Most people would be delighted to visit the island. It's really quite lovely," the angel told him. Dean snarled at him.

"I don't fly well, remember." Cas looked suitably chastised.

* * *

"I want to know more about your relationship with my brother," Michael said without preamble. Sam blinked awake, wondering how long he'd been in this hole.

"Uh, what do you want to know?" he mumbled incoherently. There was a jug of water and a cup in the corner of the cell and he stumbled over to them. Drinking three cups of water, one after another while Michael watched him stonily.

"The sexual relations." Michael said stiffly. Sam stared at him, appalled.

"Why?" he stammered. "Why would you care about that?"

"Human memories are so short, so fragile." Michael said. "I watched you both in the Cage, the tension was almost unbearable. And yet, you resisted. But back on earth, my brother crooks his finger and you come. Literally." Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"It's complicated." he offered. Michael glared at him.

"You keep saying that like it means something." he snarled.

"Look, human emotions and desires _are_ complicated. That's just how it is. And that's just normal human stuff. Throw angels and bonding and Grace anchors and magic and all kinds of weirdness is going to happen." Sam said tiredly. "I love Lucifer. Want him. Even after all that's happened. And he's fucking dead, because I killed him. I still miss him. In the Cage, things were simple. You, me, Adam, him, I knew where we all stood. On earth, things are messy." He watched Michael absorb this information.

"And somehow this means you had sex. Lots of it. You wanted it, and _so did he_." Michael said, his tone a mix of curiosity and revulsion.

"Yes. Weird, fucked up sex. But yes, I wanted it. And him. And he wanted me. Loved me." Michael looked ill and Sam considered his reaction. "Did you want him too?" Michael recoiled.

"How dare you!" he stuttered. "How dare you sully…" Sam raised one eyebrow and Michael backed off.

"So you did want him. But he was your brother, and such interactions were forbidden. Angels are allowed to bond, but only spiritually. What you wanted from Lucifer was not spiritual, was it?" Sam said slyly. Michael was speechless with rage and Sam knew he'd hit his mark.

"This is irrelevant," Michael said breathlessly. Sam shrugged, he had the archangel on the back foot now.

"You brought it up," he said easily. Michael spluttered. _How long until Dean and Cas found him_ , Sam wondered. He was beginning to think that wherever they were, this was not Heaven. So if someone didn't find him soon, Michael would snap and kill him and there'd be nobody to stop him.


	2. Chapter Two

The airport was very busy, being so close to Christmas was not an ideal time to be flying. Dean bitched constantly, there were too many people, he didn't like not having his gun, the flights had been really expensive. Cas filtered it all out. He knew it was just an expression of his lover's anxiety about flying. His thinking stuttered to a halt. _His lover…_ He took a deep breath, trying to get control over himself. Dean was on the verge of causing an incident with the TSA agent who was very suspicious of the large container of salt in Dean's carry-on.

"It's just salt," Dean was insisting. "Salt. Taste it. It's not freaking heroin!" The TSA agent looked even more suspicious. Cas closed his eyes and tried to reach out to Dean's mind, but without a bond it was just too difficult when he was so stressed. So he flooded the anchor with calmness and love, and was relieved when Dean backed down a little.

"You know what, forget this. Keep it, if you want. I don't care." The agent eyed him uncertainly and then handed the container to another agent.

"Very well, move on through." Dean turned and then gaped at the 3D scanner.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" he exclaimed. "You're gonna take pictures of my junk now?" Cas sighed and resolved never to fly with Dean ever again. It wasn't like he was enjoying this any more than the hunter. A well-dressed woman in her early thirties gave Dean a contemptuous look.

"Everyone has to put up with this if they want to fly," she told him. "Stop being such a baby." To Cas' amusement, this shut Dean up and he walked into the scanner without further complaint.

On the other side of security, the stores were all lit up with Christmas decorations and advertising special offers for the holiday season.

"Sammy's spending Christmas in jail," Dean said suddenly, a fragility in his voice that made Cas look up in alarm.

"I'm sorry, Dean," the angel said softly. "You know I would give almost anything to bring him home." Dean shook his head.

"No, no. It's fine. We're working on getting him back." He looked down shyly and then took the angel's hand. Cas smiled and gave Dean's hand a squeeze. He nodded up at the monitor.

"We'd better head over to our gate."

* * *

Remiel flicked tiredly through the piles of paperwork on her desk. How was it that running Heaven had gotten so complicated? She wasn't a glory hound or obsessed with power. She was a technocrat, and proud of it. Heaven was running more efficiently than it had in centuries, despite far fewer angels and the inconveniences of the Gates being closed. Curse Metatron and his ludicrous power grab. Curse Castiel and his delusions of grandeur. And most of all, curse Lucifer for causing this whole sorry mess in the first place. A movement caught her eye and she looked up.

"Leliel," she smiled. "How goes the day?"

"Well," Leliel said, her eyes alight with amusement. "But you look tired." Remiel gestured to the piles of paper still unread.

"You wouldn't think Heaven would generate as much paperwork as a human corporation, but you'd be wrong." Remiel said ruefully with a toss of her head.

"Remy, darling, you work too hard," Leliel sympathized. "You need to delegate more."

"To whom?" Remiel asked irritably. "Do you have any idea how few angels really have a head for this stuff?" Leliel sauntered forward.

"Let me help you," she offered.

"You know I can't allow that, Leli," Remiel said, swallowing as Leliel's hips swayed. "We represent different factions, and right now Curia Regis runs Heaven. Can you imagine the uproar if it got out that a member of Aemeth was working for me?" Leliel shimmied past the desk and sidled up to Remiel. The smaller angel could smell the light floral scent that always accompanied Leliel wherever she went and it made her feel strange and quivery. What was it about Leliel that made her throw her good sense out of the window?

"Look, Leli, if you really want to help, maybe you could try and calm down some of the wilder rumors out there. Some of the Host are saying quite shocking and unbelievable things about our brothers. It's going to get out of hand." Leliel inclined her head.

"Of course, Remy. I'm sure we can get things settled down. Leave it to me." She walked out again, her hips swinging back and forth and Remiel gulped. She really needed to get a grip.

* * *

Dean was rigid in the seat next to him and Cas was beginning to worry. Take-off had been the worst, Dean had gripped the armrest and Cas' arm so tightly that if he'd been human, he'd be sporting some serious bruises right now. They'd reached cruising altitude about an hour ago and Dean was still so tense. The angel slid one arm across Dean's shoulders and began to caress the skin on the back of his neck and slide his fingers into Dean's hair. The hunter's body didn't even relax a little and Cas frowned to himself. He flipped the armrest up and tugged Dean closer, hugging him into his body. Dean gave an unhappy sound and nuzzled into Cas' neck. The angel swallowed at the sensation of Dean's nose pressed against his skin. The woman in the seat across the aisle glared at them.

Dean shivered with distress and Cas chewed his lip. _Perhaps…_ He glanced around and spotted the blankets that were currently still in their thin plastic bags under the seat in front of Dean. He reached out a foot and extended a small amount of his Grace to flick them into his free hand. He pulled the blankets out and spread them out over him and Dean. He looked down at the hunter, and wondered vaguely if Gabriel would be shocked by what his little brother intended. He turned in his seat and slid his hand under the blanket, stroking his fingers down Dean's thigh. The effect was rather immediate, Dean's head tilted back and his eyes flew open. He stared at the angel in astonishment. Cas gave him a small, wicked smile. Really, he felt very naughty doing this and he hadn't even really done anything yet. He was surprised by how much he liked the feeling. He slipped his fingers lower and Dean's eyelids dropped and his head fell forward. He shuddered and Cas swallowed hard. Keeping his senses highly attuned for the approach of a member of the crew or another passenger, he deftly unfastened Dean's pants and gently worked his hand into Dean's shorts. Dean gave a choked off groan.

"What the Hell are you doing, Cas?" he whispered. Cas dropped a kiss on top of his head.

"Calming you down," he muttered. Dean gave a short, breathy laugh.

"I'm not sure I'd describe it that way," he murmured.

"Do you want me to stop?" Cas asked him. Dean quivered.

"God, no. Just don't let us get caught." Cas bit his lip against his own building arousal. Dean was already half hard from the touch of Cas' fingers against his skin. He slid his hand carefully around Dean and then extended out his Grace, pushing it out of the ends of his fingertips so that it would entwine and tease at Dean's senses. Dean swallowed hard and let his head fall back, as if he were falling asleep. He was breathing altogether too hard for anyone to be fooled, but Cas could keep them unremarkable to the eyes of any passers-by, as long as he kept his concentration.

As he continued the strokes of his Grace, Dean began to pant and twitch in a way that made Cas squirm as he tried to hold onto his focus. Getting arrested for lewd behavior on an airplane was not a good idea. In fact, this whole plan was insane but now he'd started he didn't want to stop.

Dean was shivering almost uncontrollably now and Cas could feel that he was close. He dared to lean forward and nibble at the skin of Dean's neck. That gentle touch was enough, Dean choked off a gasp and Cas felt the heat on his hand and the shudders of his body as Dean tumbled over the edge.

After a few moments, Dean's eyes opened and he stared at Cas in sleepy amazement.

"I had no idea," he said finally, keeping his voice low.

"No idea about what?" he asked. Dean shuddered again.

"That you were such a kinky son of a bitch," he breathed. Cas extended his Grace once more to make sure Dean was presentable and then pulled Dean in close for a hug. He lowered his head so that his lips were brushing Dean's ear.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked. Dean laughed softly against his neck.

"No," he mumbled. "But now I gotta figure out how to repay you." Cas stiffened.

"This isn't transactional," he said in alarm.

"Relax," Dean drawled. "That's not what I meant." His hand drifted over Cas' stomach and all of the muscles there began to twitch and dance. Cas gulped. "I just meant I'm gonna have fun figuring out how to drive _you_ wild without getting us thrown in jail, that's all."

* * *

Michael was back again. Sam had no idea how long he had been in this cell, because the light never changed. He'd been hungry earlier, but when Michael had failed to feed him, he'd drunk more of the water and tried to ignore it. The feeling had gone away. But Sam was still weak from his grief-driven fast and another imposed starvation was probably going to be much worse this time.

"Were you planning to feed me, or just let me slowly starve to death?" Sam asked acidly. Provoking Michael probably wasn't smart but Sam's blood sugar was low and it made him cranky.

"Feed you?" Michael said blankly.

"I'm human. I have to eat regularly or I die." Sam spelled out as if talking to a child.

"You're not human," Michael corrected. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Human enough that I still need regular sustenance." Michael narrowed his eyes at him.

"Use your Grace." he instructed. Sam stared at him.

"What?" Michael drew in a breath, as if trying to calm his temper.

"Use. Your. Grace," he gritted out.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam said helplessly. The archangel pinched the bridge of his nose, a remarkably human gesture.

"You shouldn't need much food, or sleep with as much of Gabriel's Grace as you have inside you. You just need to know how to activate it to sustain you." Sam felt uncomfortable. It had been one thing to be told he wasn't strictly human anymore, because he really didn't feel any different. But to face the consequences of that, to actually do something no human could do. That _was_ different and he was scared.

"Reach inside," Michael said, exasperated. "Feel the Grace? Now imagine it extending out, through every pore, through blood and bone and sinew." Sam tried to follow the archangel's instructions and gasped when he felt the Grace inside him respond. He shivered as the Grace flooded through him, the gritty feeling in his eyes dissipating and his incipient headache lifted.

"Wow," Sam blurted out. Michael looked irritated.

"Gabriel didn't show this to you? He always was so careless with his toys." Michael commented.

"I am not a toy. And there wasn't time. We only formed the Nexus a few days ago," Sam growled.

"Enough," Michael said. "I am not here to talk about Gabriel. I am here to talk about Lucifer." Sam stood up and walked over to the bars.

"What more can you possibly want to know? Are we ever going to have the trial?" Michael gave him a supercilious look.

"I would not be in such a hurry to get to the courtroom," he told Sam. "Now, answer my questions."

"Fine," Sam sulked. "Ask away."

"I want to know more about the sexual relations." Sam gaped at him.

"Didn't we go over this already? I don't know what else you could want to hear." Michael pressed his face close to the bars.

"I want to know everything," he snarled. Sam backed away.

"Like what? I don't know what you're asking me!" But he had a horrid feeling he knew what Michael was going to ask for.

"Share the memories with me," Michael said, baring his teeth. I want to see what you saw, feel what you felt." Sam choked in horror, his stomach roiled and twisted.

"Why?" he cried. "Why would you want that? How can this possibly be relevant to a trial?" Michael grinned at him, looking completely deranged.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. Now, give me what I want." The archangel extended an arm through the bars and Sam dodged out of reach. Michael growled at him.

"No," Sam said defiantly. "I will not do this. It's madness." Michael flicked a hand and Sam heard the cell unlock. He wrenched the door open and stalked towards Sam, who backed away until he was pressed against the wall of the cell. Michael grabbed his arm and pressed one hand to Sam's head. Sam could feel a strange pressure, and then memories flooded through him. Every one of his encounters with Lucifer, from the first time they met. Michael sorted through the memories greedily, seeking out the kisses and the sex and the expressions of love. Sam swallowed, the memories were working to arouse his body even as his mind cried out in revulsion. Apparently Michael was also affected by the onslaught of Sam's remembrance and he pressed closer to Sam, so that Sam could feel his arousal, hard and insistent against one leg. He retched. Not only was Sam not attracted to Michael, but he was also currently inhabiting the body of his half-brother.

"Oh, God," Sam breathed. "I'm so sorry, Adam." Michael ignored him, his eyes still distant as he relived all of Sam's sexual escapades with Lucifer. Finally, his gaze refocused on Sam and he licked his lips uncertainly. Sam shivered with fear at what Michael might do next.

"I see," Michael said softly. He looked Sam up and down with interest, in a way he never had before. _Oh, no. God, no._ "I see now why Castiel is so totally lost. You Winchesters are a nasty, slutty pair, are you not?" Sam gulped and Michael followed the movement of his throat.

"You're safe," the archangel said contemptuously. "I wouldn't touch _you_. You disgust me. You corrupted my brother with your horrid earthly lust." But he didn't look disgusted, Sam thought. He looked aroused. Sam prayed to anyone who was listening that Michael would calm down and soon. Michael was watching him with a predatory look and Sam was very, very afraid. He slumped with relief when Michael turned stiffly away and walked out of the cell, locking it behind him with a gesture.

_Holy crap. This was some fucked-up shit right here._ And if he was right and this was not Heaven, he was so, so screwed.

* * *

Cas and Dean cleared French customs and immigration with considerably less fuss than Dean had expected. Of course, Cas could just Jedi mind trick the border protection staff if he needed to and there were at least two instances where he thought the angel might have done just that, although he'd said nothing.

He squinted against the sun as they left the terminal and headed for the car rental agency. They were taking enough risks traveling on false passports, Dean wasn't going to compound the problem by stealing a car. Renting a car on a stolen credit card, _that_ he thought he could get away with. Cas remained silent, just watching him with a focus that was beginning to be slightly unnerving.

"We need to find a hotel," he told the angel, just to have something to say. Cas nodded but Dean wasn't sure he'd really heard. They found their car and climbed inside. As soon as Dean closed his door, Cas dived across the console and kissed him, his mouth hard and demanding. Dean surrendered, of course he'd driven poor Cas half out of his mind on the plane. Since the angel had to be able to concentrate in order to keep prying eyes away from what they were doing, Dean hadn't been able to do much more than tease him almost beyond endurance. He pulled back.

"Let's find a hotel and then we can pick up where we left off," he promised. Cas sat back, pouting. Dean eyed the protruding lip hungrily for a second, then forced himself to start the engine.

The city of Pointe-à-Pitre was small, vibrant and brightly colored. Dean, who'd never been anywhere more exotic than Canada, was entranced. Unfortunately, being in a tourist destination meant even the cheapest hotels were way more expensive than Dean was used to and Cas wondered at one point if the hunter was going to have a conniption. But they finally managed to find a small hotel that wasn't so wildly over budget that Dean's eyes started to cross. As they stumbled across the threshold of their room, Cas launched himself at Dean. He practically threw the hunter down onto the bed and growled at him, tearing at his clothes like a man… angel possessed. Dean groaned aloud.

"God, Cas. The things you do to me…" he managed.

"I have a list," the angel muttered against his neck. Dean barked out a laugh.

"What do you mean you have a list?" Cas lifted his head, his eyes bright.

"I have a list of things I want to do to you," he breathed. Dean gulped. _Oh, my God…_

"H-h-h-how long is this list?" he asked unsteadily. Cas made an impatient gesture and they were suddenly both naked. The angel gave Dean a look so sinful he could hardly believe what he was seeing.

"Long," Cas told him. "Very, very long." He shoved Dean backwards and crawled on top of him, covering Dean's mouth with his own. Cas seemed to like kissing a lot, Dean had noticed. He wasn't complaining.

"So, tell me," Dean stuttered when Cas moved away from his mouth and bit down on his earlobe. "Tell me one of the things on the list." Cas stilled and Dean wondered for a second if he'd said something wrong. Or if the things on Cas' list were really, really kinky.

"I want to make love to you on the hood of the Impala," Cas said after a moment. Dean grinned at him. That wasn't too extreme, he thought. He was worrying about this too much.

"I could be up for that," he admitted. "But we can't do that right now." Cas had moved on to his chest and was mouthing at one nipple.

"All right," Cas growled. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Dean said impatiently.

"I want to restrain you," the angel told him. Dean eyed him for a moment, and then nodded. Cas pinned his hands above his head, and bound them there with Dean's belt by the feel of it. Then the angel blindfolded him and Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"Cas, I dunno, man." The angel lifted the blindfold again, which turned out to be Dean's shirt. His pupils were so wide they were almost black and Dean shivered.

"OK, fine. You can put it back." His eyes were covered again. He waited, what was Cas doing? The bed dipped and then Cas was straddling his hips. He lowered himself over Dean and licked a line up his chest and then nibbled his way up his neck. Dean arched under him and yelped when Cas nipped at the skin a little harder. He could feel the angel's arousal pressed against him and his hips bucked of their own accord.

"Behave," the angel rumbled and Dean shivered. He thrust a hand into Dean's hair and tugged on it hard, drawing gasps from Dean's throat and then he leaned forward and placed his mouth at Dean's ear.

"Do you want to fuck me, Dean?" he breathed. "Like this?" Dean swallowed.

"God, yes." Cas bit at his ear and then shifted the position of his hips slightly. Dean could feel himself pressed against Cas' entrance and his eyes almost rolled back in his head. Cas wiggled and leaned back and Dean gasped as he slid easily inside. Cas was hot and tight and Dean thought he might go insane from the friction as the angel slowly moved against him.

"Cas!" he bit out. "Please!"

"What is it, Dean?" the angel panted.

"Faster!" the hunter grunted. "Harder…" Cas slammed his hips back once and then stilled. Dean writhed and struggled against the binding at his wrists.

"Cas? Cas, you gotta move man. Please!" Dean begged. Cas remained utterly motionless, and Dean struggled harder against his restraints. "Please, Cas. Please, please, please."

"That's better," the angel said harshly and began to move again, picking up the pace and the force of each movement. Heat curled in Dean's stomach, and he cried out wordlessly. Cas leaned down and kissed him, hard and savage and Dean could feel himself winding tighter and tighter.

"Cas, I'm… I… Oh God, Cas!" he screamed out his release and he felt the angel peak with him with a wordless shout, hot on his stomach. Cas collapsed against him, breathing heavily into his ear.

"You're amazing," Dean murmured in his ear. Cas quivered.

"I love you, Dean," he replied, dismissing the restraints and the blindfold. He rolled them over so that Dean was curled into him, his head on Cas' shoulder.

* * *

Sam laid back on the stone bench, which was much too hard to sleep on unless he was exhausted but since Michael had explained to him how to use the Grace inside him to put off his human body's needs, he supposed he didn't really need to sleep anyway. But it would have passed the time, which seemed to crawl by so slowly. All he could measure time by were Michael's visits, which seemed to have some kind of schedule to them. It was hard to tell without his watch but it seemed like the same amount of time passed between each encounter. Which meant the archangel was due again very soon.

As predicted, he was disturbed by the scrape of footsteps and he looked up. He gasped when he saw that Michael had discarded Adam in favor of the body of his father as a young man.

"What?" he said incoherently. Michael gestured to himself nonchalantly.

"This is a construct. What do you think?" Sam blinked at him several times.

"Uh. It's very… convincing." Michael gave him a cracked smile and Sam shivered.

"Good. You seemed very unhappy with my continued use of Adam, so after we talked about constructs last time, I thought I might give it a try." Sam stared at him, unease coiling within him.

"OK," he said slowly. "So, what did you want to talk about today?" Michael twisted his mouth in thought.

"I want to talk about Castiel," he said. Sam frowned.

"Cas? OK, I guess. What about him?" Michael leaned on the bars of the cell and gave him a sly look.

"Did you and he ever… " he tilted his head to one side. "Engage in relations?" Sam's mouth dropped open. _Was he serious?_

"No," he denied. "No way. I don't feel that way about Cas and even if I did, he's in love with Dean." Michael looked skeptical.

"I find that hard to believe," he told him. "It seems to me there's no depth to which you and your brother would not sink. You shared your body with Lucifer and Gabriel. Why not share out the depravity a little more?" Sam shook his head violently.

"No. You're wrong. Cas is for Dean. That's it." Michael nodded, apparently deep in thought.

"You're a rare creature, Sam," he said suddenly. Sam felt cold inside. "You mated with two archangels. It's quite unprecedented." He crooked a finger at Sam and to his horror he found himself reluctantly walking forwards until he reached the bars.

"Perhaps my brothers are onto something," Michael mused and shoved one hand through the bars, dragging Sam the last few inches until his face was pressed against the cold metal. "Maybe I should taste you myself, finally figure out what all the fuss is about." Sam quivered with revulsion and Michael shoved him backwards.

"Not good enough for you, is that it?" he snarled.

"You're wearing the face of my father," Sam pointed out unsteadily. Michael smiled unpleasantly at him.

"So? It's not like it's really him. Is that really your only objection?" Sam backed away, shaking his head in denial.

"No. It doesn't matter whose face you wear. I'm not interested." Michael almost ripped the cell door off it's hinges and stalked forward. Sam shrank back further. _Oh fuck, is this how it was going to be? Gabriel! Please!_

"Fine," Michael said roughly. "Then I want something else. You showed me your memories of Lucifer. Now show me your memories of Gabriel." Sam shook his head again.

"No, no way. They're mine and you can't have them."

"Sam," Michael said firmly. "You don't have a choice here. I'm not asking." He crowded Sam into the corner of the cell and forced his head back against the stone. Sam felt Michael's Grace pushing at his mind, squirreling though to find all his memories of Gabriel. He resisted as hard as he could, but the archangel was strong and utterly relentless, uncaring if he hurt Sam in the process. Sam wept, stress and pain and the violation of his mind breaking him into pieces. He couldn't fight Michael and win. All he could do was retreat.


	3. Chapter Three

Dean awoke, hot and sticky and uncomfortable. He lifted his head to see Cas watching him and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Hey," he said softly. Cas smiled, but there was an edge to it.

"Hello, Dean," he rumbled. Dean frowned at him.

"Is everything OK?" he asked. A look flickered across the angel's face, but he nodded.

"Yes. But we really should get started on what we came here for." The angel had a guilty look on his face.

"Hey, don't panic. We're OK. Yes, we came here to find Gabriel. To help Sam. But I've not been idle. I emailed a buddy of mine before we left. He's from Barbados originally and he has a lot of contacts in the Caribbean. I thought he might be able to hook us up with some help out here. I was waiting for him to get back to me. So we had some time to kill." He squeezed the angel tightly. Cas seemed to relax, although there was still a tightness around his eyes.

"Come on. Let's see if Dwayne's got a lead for us." He moved to free himself from the angel's grasp and Cas' grip tightened.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Dean asked him. "Talk to me, Cas." The angel opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"I'm fine," he said. Dean sighed. The angel was a terrible liar, but he didn't have time to press him on it now. He pulled away and Cas let him go.

"I gotta shower before we do anything," he said ruefully. Cas lifted a hand but Dean shook his head.

"No way, come on. You need to shower too." Cas began to object and then caught the look in Dean's eye.

"You're right," he said. "I'm filthy." Dean laughed.

"Yes. Yes, you are."

* * *

Clean and dressed in fresh clothes, Dean stretched out the muscles in his back. God, Cas was going to be the death of him. Sharing the shower had turned out to be an awesome idea, but now he was sore in at least a dozen different places. He lazily booted up the laptop and logged into his email. Dwayne had been as good as his word, and sent the contact details for two hunters on the island.

"Hey Cas," he called out. What was he still doing in the bathroom? The angel appeared in the doorway, a towel slung low across his hips and Dean resisted the urge to reach out and whip it off.

"What is it?" Cas asked, his voice a little strained. Dean eyed him uncertainly.

"You almost ready?" he asked. Cas' face went blank.

"Yes," he replied. Dean sighed. Something was definitely eating at the angel. He'd have to investigate later.

"Dwayne came through. We've got some people to go see." Cas nodded and disappeared back into the bathroom. When he reappeared he was fully dressed, right down to the trench coat. Dean stared at him.

"Are you planning to go out looking like that?" he said, barely able to restrain his mirth. Cas looked down at himself doubtfully.

"Yes. Unless I've forgotten something but I don't think I have."

"Dude, it's eighty-five degrees out there. You can't go around in a coat in this weather. You'll attract too much attention," Dean laughed.

"I don't think anyone cares what I'm wearing, Dean." Cas said loftily.

"Trust me," Dean said with a grin. "Take off the coat, and the tie and the jacket. Roll up the sleeves of the shirt, unbutton one more button." Cas followed Dean's instructions, his face mulish. Dean pulled the angel in for a quick kiss, he really looked quite delicious like this. And then he dragged him out the door before he changed his mind and pulled him back into bed instead.

* * *

Sam curled into a ball in the corner of the cell. Michael had left after dragging every memory of Gabriel from him. Sam desperately wanted to believe that help was on its way, but every time Michael appeared, he tore another piece of Sam away and soon there'd be nothing left. He didn't blame Dean and Cas. Who knew where he actually was, on which plane of existence even?

Gabriel he could be angry at. But he no longer had the energy. And a not inconsiderable part of him wondered if this could be considered overdue punishment for everything he'd done. After all, what did he have to complain about? Michael hadn't hurt him, not physically. At least not yet. Sam wondered how long that would continue and then he remembered Michael's threat. Perhaps it would be better if he weren't found. He couldn't watch the archangel kill Dean and Cas. He wasn't strong enough to survive that. But if Dean and Cas didn't come, then Michael would just get more and more unhinged. Sam had no illusions about what that meant. The archangel's obsession with his relationships with Lucifer and Gabriel and his barely repressed arousal and anger when he'd forced Sam to share his memories made him retch when he considered where that was clearly going to lead.

He'd never thought that Lucifer would turn out to be the less crazy brother.

_Gabriel. Michael's going to kill me. Slowly. Painfully. In the most terrible way I can imagine. Please, Gabriel. Please, you have to help me. Michael's lost his mind and I'd say I don't know what he's going to do but I do, I know exactly what he's going to do and I'm so scared. Please, Gabriel._

He shuddered as he sobbed, despair gripping him tight.

* * *

Gabriel lounged on the hammock he'd strung up. He didn't quite know why he'd come here. He loved Guadeloupe, it was one of his favorite places on earth. But as soon as he'd arrived at the cute little beach hut he knew he'd made a mistake. He'd been here with Sam, his sensitive nose could detect the faintest trace of the young Winchester's scent. And for some reason he couldn't bring himself to just banish it with a wave of his hand. So he lay here instead, in a hammock suspended between two palm trees and brooded. He wasn't proud of himself, to be sure. Yes, learning about everything that had happened from his resurrection to his second 'death' had been an awful shock. And he hadn't lied when he said he didn't feel love towards Sam Winchester. But the damn Nexus was right there, weirdly still and cold. He rocked himself from side to side. It was a puzzle. What the Hell had Tyr done to him, the son of a bitch?

But he felt guilty, which was a very rare thing indeed. He'd put all that guilt and remorse nonsense away when he left Heaven for good. _You're offering him a sterile, loveless marriage,_ Cas had said with that uncanny perception that Gabriel remembered from when he was a fledgling seraph. _Who would want that?_ Who indeed? Oh, Father. He'd been a total asshole.

He was totally unprepared for the Nexus to suddenly light up like a Roman candle inside him. It was _screaming, wailing, screeching._ Gabriel reached out to it without thinking, and it curled around his Grace like a wounded animal. He'd read about this, how the Nexus was almost alive and would respond to any threat to either member of the bonded pair. Sam was in pain, well that was hardly a surprise. But the anger that throbbed through the Nexus, that was something else. Gabriel drew in a pained breath. There was only one reason the Nexus would be angry. Well, if Sam had chosen to drown his sorrow at Gabriel's abandonment in the arms of another, he could hardly object. He squashed the Nexus down, deep and tried to ignore it's howls.

* * *

Rosa was much younger than Dean was expecting, no more than twenty years old. She was quite pretty, with dark curly hair and coffee-colored skin and he settled in for a bout of idle flirting. She was way too young of course, but Dean liked to flirt, it was harmless and everyone felt good.

Cas watched him. He knew what he was getting into when he'd taken the plunge and confessed his love to Dean. But it was so much harder now to watch him smile and tease and flirt with someone else right in front of him.

"Barry warned me about you," she grinned. "Love 'em and leave 'em type, he said." Dean feigned shock.

"I'm hurt," he claimed dramatically. "Barry's a liar!"

She shoved him good-naturedly and then looked up at Cas. The angel was holding himself rigidly, and she eyed him and the way his body was angled towards Dean.

_So that's how it was?_ Her estimation of Dean's character slipped several notches.

"Well, shall we discuss business?" she said brusquely. Dean blinked at the sudden change in the atmosphere.

"Uh, sure," he said easily, wondering what had just happened. "We're trying to track someone down. Uh, something I guess you'd say. A Trickster. He likes Guadeloupe, apparently." She frowned at him.

"Yes, a Trickster lives here. Renart." Dean blinked.

"And you haven't ganked him?" Dean asked in astonishment. She looked at him sternly.

"Don't be ridiculous. He's far too powerful for me and Barry to take on, and we're the only hunters on the island. Besides, he doesn't do any real harm, a few stupid pranks. Occasionally he'll take on a badly-behaved tourist or a corrupt public official. We make offerings to him down at the church when we want him to take someone down." Dean laughed and she looked at him curiously.

"You think making offerings to a pagan god is strange in a Christian church?" she asked. Dean shook his head in denial.

"Never mind," he told her. "Does he always do what you ask?"

"No, of course not. He makes his own decisions. He's a powerful being and not to be toyed with. But he was kind to me when my father was mistreating my mother and me."

"How do we find him?" Dean asked. She stiffened.

"I will not tell you that. It sounds like you're planning to kill him. I can't allow it." Dean patted her hand reassuringly and she snatched it away.

"I swear, we just want to talk to him. We need his help with something, that's all." She looked dubious.

"Barry will vouch for me," Dean said with a confidence he didn't feel.

"Bah!" she laughed. "Barry would vouch for the Devil himself if there was a free drink in it. Never mind. I don't trust you." Her eyes flicked to Cas. "But you have an angel in tow, so you must be OK." Dean stared at her. Did _everyone_ know how to recognize angels these days? She grinned and it was sharp, all teeth and no humor.

"There are rumors about you, Dean Winchester," she said. Looking at his defeated face, she gave in. "Look, go to Eglise de Massabielle, it's not hard to find. There's a shrine just outside, it's covered in pictures of foxes, you can't miss it. Leave an offering for Renart there. If he decides to help you, he'll come."

"What kind of offering?" Dean asked, although he had a pretty good idea that sugar would come into it somewhere.

"Anything sweet. He likes candy." Dean nodded. Hopefully this Renart and Gabriel were the same person.

"Thanks," he said sincerely. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"You're a truly awful man," she whispered in his ear. "Don't darken my doorway again." Dean reared back in shock, and then pasted on a smile and waved goodbye as he left. Cas fell into step behind him.

* * *

Cas was silent as they moved through the city. Dean eyed him uncertainly then nudged him with an elbow.

"You were very quiet in Rosa's apartment," he said mildly. Cas gave him a withering gaze and Dean stared back.

"What did she say to you?" the angel asked.

"What? Oh, nothing really. She didn't like me very much, told me never to come back." Dean shrugged. "Believe it or not, it happens sometimes."

"But not very often," Cas said sourly. Dean gave him a puzzled glance.

"Uh, yeah. Come on, here's the church. Let's find this shrine."

Finding the shrine was simple, and Dean saw there were many offerings already there.

"Man, this isn't going to work. There must be a dozen offerings on there. Why would ours stand out?"

"It's not the offering that makes a difference. It's the nature of the request," an elderly woman piped up behind them. Dean spun around. "You're making an offering to Renart? He judges your request and only takes the offering if he is willing to help you. He's honorable like that." Dean blinked. She smiled at him and hobbled away. He looked up at Cas, the angel's face was blank.

"We have come a very long way, Dean," Cas said coolly. "Are we going to try this or not?" Dean rolled his eyes, what the Hell was bugging Cas today?

"Fine," Dean grumped. He placed the candy bars they'd bought in the market on the shrine, wrapped in a short note explaining the situation with Sam. Hopefully, Gabriel wouldn't just ignore it, because Dean was all out of ideas.


	4. Chapter Four

They waited for a few minutes, Dean shifting restlessly. Cas gave him a quelling glance.

"How long are we supposed to wait anyway?" he complained.

"Lucky for you, not long." Gabriel said sarcastically. "Good job, by the way. I'm not easy to find." Cas exchanged a look with Dean.

"I'm sorry, brother. I know you didn't want anything further to do with Sam. But with Sam in Heaven's jail, we had no other choice." Gabriel's eyes widened.

"What? What happened?" He held up a hand. "No wait, don't tell me. Michael."

"Of course," Cas said. "He's being irrational, as usual."

"And he's always hated Sam," Gabriel added. Dean peered at the archangel.

"Why?" he demanded. "I get why he might be pissed about Sam tossing Lucifer back into the Cage and dragging him in with them, and I guess ganking Lucifer was the last straw. But you're saying he hated him even before that."

"Michael's relationship with Lucifer's makes your co-dependency with Sam seem positively healthy," Gabriel said sourly. "When Luci fell, Michael had to throw him into Hell. Then he was charged with the task of facing him in the Apocalypse, and he went kinda mad for a while. Disappeared completely, which left me with a lot of his work to do."

"But he came back," Castiel said. "He 'got with the program' as they say." Gabriel flashed an affectionate look at his brother.

"Yeah, but I always wondered what happened when he was gone. What he was up to." The archangel shrugged. "It's not important. What is important is his jealousy of Sam, who had everything that Michael ever wanted from Luci and rejected it." Castiel's gaze shot to Gabriel's.

"You're not suggesting Michael wanted…" he broke off, swallowing hard. Gabriel was nonchalant.

"Yesterday I would have said probably not, you know how Michael is about such things. No, I meant the closeness between an angel and his vessel. It's a special relationship as you well know." Cas looked away and Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"What do you mean, yesterday you would have said that?" Dean said, picking up a sense of uneasiness from Gabriel.

"It's probably nothing," he said casually. But his stance was rigid and Dean could see right through him. He glared at the archangel. "OK, fine. Today the Nexus, which has been utterly silent since I was revived, woke up. And not in a good way. It was screaming and angry." Cas looked startled.

"What does that mean?" Dean demanded.

"The Nexus has a will of its own. It's alive. It was screaming and angry because Sam was… with someone else." Gabriel said sullenly. Dean stared at him horrified.

"No. No way. Sam wouldn't. He's not like me." Cas twitched beside him. He gulped suddenly. "Is Heaven's prison like human prisons at all?" Gabriel shook his head.

"No. I know what you're thinking and no, Sam won't have any contact with other prisoners. The only angels he'll see would be Michael and whoever is assisting Michael with the case. And a few guards, but they wouldn't touch Sam either. They can all detect the Nexus and they'd know whose it was." Gabriel told him.

"I'm telling you Sam's not on board with it. I might trade my body for better treatment or extra privileges but Sam wouldn't." Cas was utterly rigid. "If Sam's being… touched, he won't have had any choice about the matter." Dean said. Gabriel looked sick.

"If Sam's is being… forced…" he looked away. "That goes against all the rules on the treatment of prisoners."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Cas said softly. Gabriel and Dean both stared at him. Dean shifted into a fighting stance.

"Did someone touch you when you were imprisoned?" he said, his voice deceptively quiet. Cas looked directly at him.

"Yes. Leliel. She was rather insistent. I pushed her away of course and she got quite angry." The angel blinked as Dean's fists clenched.

"She really is a piece of work," Gabriel commented. "She tried kissing Dean too, with equally unsuccessful results." Cas gaped at him, then turned to Dean.

"I don't understand. She is quite attractive." The angel said in surprise. Dean looked at him like he'd gone mad.

"Dude, that chick is crazy. Nuh-uh. No way." He looked back at Gabriel.

"So, will you help Sam?" Dean demanded. "Michael said they would assign counsel and that you'd probably be it." Gabriel sighed.

"Yes, I'll do it. I know what you think of me, of my decision to leave. But I offered Sam everything I could. It wasn't enough. Still, he's in this situation because of me, at least in part. So, yes. I'm in." Gabriel replied. Dean sagged with relief, he hadn't been sure what they were going to do if Gabriel had said no.

"OK, so what's the plan?" Dean said. Gabriel looked thoughtful.

"I think Castiel and I will have to go and scope things out upstairs." Gabriel decided. Castiel nodded, and Dean frowned.

"Cas got thrown in jail himself last time he was up there. That's why he didn't go after Sam when Michael first took him," he pointed out.

"Nobody would dare stand against me when I'm at full power," Gabriel said immodestly. "Not even Michael."

"Fine. What am I supposed to do?" Dean growled. Gabriel and Cas exchanged glances.

"We need information," Gabriel told the hunter. "There's far too much we don't know about how the _lapsit exillis_ came to be found, how it ended up on earth for us to find and set this whole sorry mess off. So why don't you go and poke Metatron with sharp pointy things, see if you can get some answers." Dean grinned viciously.

"Now that's a plan I can get behind," he said happily.

"I know how much you love flying," Gabriel said with a wicked smile. "So why don't I drop you off on the way?"

* * *

Arriving in Heaven caused something of a stir and Gabriel had to admit, he'd missed that. Lesser angels gaped in shock at him before bowing their heads respectfully. More senior angels had more complex reactions. Some, like Castiel's friend Jegudiel were genuinely delighted to see him. But others were less pleased.

"Gabriel," Remiel said acidly. "I see rumors of your most recent demise were exaggerated." Gabriel gave her his cheekiest smirk.

"What can I say? I'm a hard angel to keep down!" He coupled this with a waggle of his eyebrows, just to see Remiel squirm. And the pretty Asian woman's form she was wearing was quite attractive.

"You are as disgusting as ever," she said stiffly. "And your choice of traveling companions has failed to improve I see." She flicked a contemptuous look at Castiel.

"Why are you here, Gabriel? You've no interest in Heaven's operations." Gabriel gaped at her.

"I'm here for Sam Winchester," he told her. She looked confused.

"Sam Winchester? He's not here." Remiel faltered. "Why would you think he was? He's still alive and even if he were dead, there's no place in Heaven for that… abomination." Gabriel peered at her.

"Michael took him a few days ago. He said Sam had to stand trial for killing Lucifer and brought him here to wait in Heaven's prison pending arraignment." Castiel said urgently. "Are you telling us Michael _didn't_ bring him here?" Now it was Remiel's turn to stare.

"No, not as far as I am aware. I have not seen Michael, and until I see him, I am in charge here, and I would not have sanctioned such a thing. Sam Winchester may be an affront to all that is good and right and natural. But his slaying of Lucifer is not viewed entirely unfavorably, at least by me." Castiel blinked at her.

"You've never been humanity's greatest champion," Gabriel drawled. "So why aren't you pissed at the short-circuiting of Armageddon?" Remiel squared her shoulders.

"Because I abhor waste. Our father was never specific about what he wanted from the End Times, but the mass slaughter of billions did not seem provident. I believe he wanted something else. Perhaps he got it, perhaps we will never know. Joshua believes the outcome was copacetic."

"Well, in that case, maybe we should just go check out the cells for ourselves," Gabriel said easily and grinned at Remiel when she prickled. "I'm not accusing you of lying, maybe Michael sneaked Sam in when you weren't looking."

"So you won't accuse me of lying, just incompetence?" she replied scathingly.

"Michael's an archangel. He could be standing right next to you as we speak and you'd never know if he didn't want you to." Gabriel told her, letting his authority leak into his voice. That stiffened her spine.

"If Michael is free from the Cage as you say, why doesn't he come and take his rightful place?" Remiel demanded, a single tear escaping from her eye. Castiel blinked in shock.

"I don't know," Gabriel said, exhausted suddenly. "Until just now, we assumed that's what he had done." Remiel nodded.

"Very well. Follow me." She turned on her heel and strode away in the direction of the prison.

"I know where the jail is," Gabriel said mildly. She gave him a condescending look.

"Not well enough for my tastes," she informed him. He grinned at her.

* * *

Sam was curled up against the far wall of the cell, his eyes unfocused. Michael eyed him with irritation. He'd pushed the Winchester kid too far and he'd retreated inside himself to protect himself from whatever Michael chose to do to him. The archangel considered the matter. On the one hand, anything he did now would probably not register in his mind. On the other hand, it did mean Sam wouldn't resist… His mouth twisted. What was he doing here? He unlocked the cell and walked over to where Sam was sprawled. He looked like a discarded doll, Michael thought. He knelt down, pleased he had switched back to Adam's body again. John Winchester was too tall and the construct was uncomfortable compared to this lovely, cozy vessel. Adam had not been too pleased with him, but hadn't put up a fight.

He stroked a hand down Sam's arm and watched fascinated as the hairs on his arm all stood on end. But it was the only reaction he got. Sam's eyes remained distant and he didn't move. Michael leaned closer, smelled the dried sweat and old fear on Sam's skin. He reached out with one finger and dragged it across Sam's lips. They were remarkably soft, and he pressed at them harder until Sam's mouth opened under the pressure. He slipped his finger into Sam's mouth. It was warm and wet and Michael shivered. He felt Adam push back inside him. _What the Hell are you doing? For God's sake, he's my brother!_ Half-brother, Michael corrected. _Whatever, he's blood. This is gross, stop it._ He squashed Adam down harder.

Michael pulled his finger out of Sam's mouth and looked at the hunter's lips. He was beginning to understand Lucifer's obsession with the young Winchester's mouth. He was assailed suddenly with a vision of that mouth on him, of thrusting his length between those luscious lips and he swallowed. He moved forward, tentative and nervous. Which was stupid because he had all the power here. Sam Winchester was nothing, was less than nothing. He brought his mouth to Sam's, gentle at first then crushed the hunter's mouth beneath his, thrusting his tongue between those lips that so entranced him. Sam remained stiff and cold under him. He shoved him away suddenly, furious. He wanted, and Sam was refusing him in the only way he could.

Sam was only distantly aware of what was happening. His horrified realization of how his life was going to end had driven him deep inside himself as a last desperate resort to protect his mind. But he was still dimly aware of Michael, back inside Adam, pushing his fingers in his mouth and kissing him. But it was like watching a movie, impersonal, with no power to affect him. He felt the Nexus inside him quiver. It knew, he thought, it knew what was happening was not the touch of his bonded mate, but someone else and it was… _angry_. Sam mused dispassionately on that. He hadn't had much opportunity to investigate the Nexus, but it seemed like it was a living thing inside him. It apparently had some strong opinions. He reached out to it, and it reached back, surrounding him with warmth and love. Sam was baffled. If Gabriel was no longer in love with him, and if he'd doubted that before, he was certain of it now he'd rotted in this cell for several days. But Gabriel's love was here, in the Nexus. So why couldn't Gabriel feel it? Sam didn't care, he decided. It wasn't like he was going to see Gabriel again. He was going to end his days in this cold cell, brutalized and murdered by the insane archangel brother of his bonded mate and his dead ex-lover. But the Nexus would surround him, and ease his passing.

* * *

As Remiel had predicted, Sam did not appear to be anywhere within the confines of Heaven's prison. Castiel raked a frustrated hand through his hair, a habit he seemed to have picked up from Dean, Gabriel noted with amusement.

"Now what do we do?" his brother breathed. "If Michael's not here, where is he? And what is he doing?"

"Michael's gone rogue," a new voice said. Gabriel looked up at the familiar tone and shifted into a fighting stance.

"Leliel. I should have known your fingerprints would be all over this mess," he sneered. Leliel gave him and Castiel a supercilious glance before turning her attention to Remiel.

"Remy, darling. I am most distressed to hear about what has been happening. Lucifer's death was shocking enough but now I hear Michael is off doing who knows what with _Sam Winchester…_ " her voice cracked on Sam's name in a way that made Castiel very afraid for his young friend's wellbeing. "Gabriel and Castiel are here causing more trouble no doubt. Please, let me help." Her voice throbbed with sincerity. Gabriel wanted to be sick. Remiel gave her a sweet smile.

"Leliel, it's good to see you. No, for once Gabriel and Castiel are not the cause of my current discomfort. Tell me what you know about Michael!" Remiel's voice was fluttery with admiration and Castiel began to wonder about her sympathies.

"Nothing more than you, I'm sure." Leliel said casually. "We all felt it when Lucifer was slain, and I grieve for the loss of my brother. I heard about Michael from your very lips and made some obvious deductions from that." Remiel's face flickered with uncertainty.

"Lucifer's death is sad, but not unexpected, sister," she told her. "Michael's behavior is less easy to explain. I simply cannot imagine what he is doing." Leliel examined her fingernails.

"I do have _considerable_ resources at my disposal. I'm sure I can find out what has happened to our brother," Leliel mused. "Charge me with this task. I will not let you down." She gave Remiel a sultry look that made the smaller angel quiver. Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at Castiel.

"In that case, Castiel and I will take our leave. There seems to be little else to be discovered here." Remiel spun around.

"Not so fast, Gabriel. Like it or not, you are the most senior angel here. You have responsibilities." Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"You're going to insist?" he asked her. She nodded. "Very well, I delegate all that responsibility to you. With two exceptions. Any matters relating to Castiel, or to the Winchesters, you will bring directly to me. Is that understood?" Remiel visibly started and Gabriel gave her a wolfish smile and let a little of his power leak out.

"I'm corrupt, debauched and defiled. But I am not stupid." She shivered with sudden fear. Leliel sneered at him. "Come, Castiel. It's time to leave." Gabriel turned the younger angel away.

"We need to get a message to Dean," Castiel said urgently. "Metatron might have information on Michael's whereabouts." Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Why would Metatron know anything about Michael?" he said dismissively.

"Metatron was Curia Regis, back in the day." Castiel reminded him. "They supported Michael against Lucifer, remember."

"So contact Dean through your bond," Gabriel said impatiently. Cas looked down at his feet.

"You're not bonding?" Gabriel said surprised.

"I haven't broached the subject with Dean yet." Cas said stiffly.

"And you're not planning to either are you? Castiel!" Gabriel looked shocked. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Cas glared at him.

"Does Dean strike you as the forever love type?" he snarled. "I'm making the most of our time together. I don't want to go through the pain of a broken bond." Gabriel shook his head.

"I think you're making a mistake, brother," he told him.

"Aren't you the poster child for that?" Castiel said savagely. Gabriel backed off. Castiel was right, he was in no position to judge.


	5. Chapter Five

Dean eyed the door to Metatron's apartment with an entirely unholy eagerness. He hadn't been feeling himself the last time he'd been here, but this time... His phone buzzed and he glanced at it to see a text from Cas. _Sam isn't anywhere in Heaven, Michael's gone rogue._ Fuck _._

This time Metatron was going to get some payback for everything he'd done, the little snot. He hammered on the door, and barked out Metatron's name. Silence. OK, then. He leaned back and broke the door open with a swift kick. A terrified squeak from inside told him the nasty little shit was here. He looked around, the apartment as filthy and unpleasant as he remembered it.

"Now, look here," Metatron's voice quavered. "You said you were going to leave me alone. I've got nothing else to tell you."

"Oh, I disagree," Dean said, testing the edge of one of his favorite blades. "I have many, many questions and I know you're just dying to answer them for me." Metatron appeared from behind his couch, and Dean had to suppress a gasp. The former Scribe of God was unkempt and scruffy, so no change there. But there was a strange thinness to him, he'd lost weight and his skin was so pale as to be almost translucent. His face, already bassett hound-like in its sad lines, was drawn and his cheeks were hollow. Dean felt a worm of pity in his gut and suppressed it ruthlessly but it continued to twist and writhe.

"I don't know anything," Metatron whined. "I don't know which faction you're working for, and I don't care. I've told all of you the same thing, I don't know anything." Dean stared at him, a strange feeling curling in his gut.

"Faction?" he asked, keeping his voice level.

"Aemeth, The Curia Regis, Táphos. Which is it?" Metatron snarled.

"None of them," Dean insisted. "I don't grab ankle for any of Heaven's douchebags, you know that."

"Except Castiel," Metatron said slyly. Dean glared at him and the scruffy ex-angel shuffled backwards. "If you're not here on behalf of one of the factions, then what do you want?" Dean shifted his weight subtly, but the effect was not lost on Metatron.

"I'll answer your questions, I didn't say I wouldn't! I just said I don't know anything!" he cried, his voice screeching in his panic.

"Fine. Start at the beginning. Where did you and Gadreel get the _lapsit exillis_?" Metatron's eyes were wide.

"I know nothing about that!" he declared. Dean tossed his knife idly into the air, flipping it in a complicated and not-so-subtle display of his competence with a blade. "It was all Gadreel, I swear!"

"OK, I'll buy that. So, talk. Tell me the tale." Dean said casually. Gratified, Metatron's shoulders went back and he settled into what Dean thought was his storytelling stance.

"It all began just after we set things up for our experiment with Grace anchors and resurrection…"

* * *

"Gadreel, this is the third failure this week. I will not stand for another, the hordes are getting restless." Metatron said irritably. Gadreel threw him an angry glance.

"I'm doing the best I can with what I have to work with. Give me another chance." Gadreel pleaded, with that strange coy look in his eye that he always had these days. Metatron nodded shortly.

"Very well, but one more death and I'm shutting you down." He stalked away, leaving the other angel seething behind him.

Two days later, he returned after receiving a message from Gadreel. He walked into the stinking warehouse and picked his way through the trash.

"You could clean this place up a bit," he told Gadreel. The angel ignored him.

"I've got it, Metatron. The answer. It's so clear to me now." Gadreel was hunched away from him and Metatron got a strange sensation. There was power in this room, and it certainly didn't belong to the pathetic excuse for an angel that Gadreel was.

"What is that?" Metatron demanded. "I can feel something…" Gadreel spun around and Metatron gasped at the waves of power that came off the object in his hands.

"The _lapsit exillis_? Where did you get that Gadreel? Don't you know how dangerous it is? I would have thought you of all angels would have more sense than to mess with anything of Lucifer's!" Metatron cried. Gadreel gave him a creepy smile and he shivered. Something was wrong here.

"It's fine. I have things under control. It's been helping me." Gadreel stroked the stone lovingly. "When Lucifer fell, one of those of us who kept the faith in our Lord's most favored angel found the stone and kept it hidden until the proper time. We were ready, when the Apocalypse came, to strike. But because of the _Winchesters_ and their damn impudence, our plans went awry." Metatron laughed at him.

"Oh my, Gadreel. You're one of those damn fool Aemeth aren't you?" Gadreel rolled his shoulders.

"How do you know about the Aemeth?" he asked plaintively.

"Uh, hello? Scribe of God here. If our Father knew about it, I know. Mostly."

Metatron twisted his mouth in distaste. "Get rid of it. I want nothing to do with the Adversary or his belongings. Lucifer is in the Cage and that's where he'll stay. Take it to Jophiel, he'll know what to do with it."

"No!" Gadreel shouted. "The stone stays with me."

"Be reasonable, Gadreel. That much power in a warehouse in Maryland is going to attract attention." Metatron told him. "It doesn't belong on this plane."

"I can take steps," Gadreel insisted pugnaciously. "I need the stone for these experiments to work." Metatron sighed.

"How are you feeding it without attracting attention?" he asked pointedly.

"F-f-feeding it?" Gadreel stuttered. Metatron rolled his eyes.

"You're a moron," he told the other angel. "The _lapsit exillis_ needs to feed, on powerful things like death and sex and violence." Gadreel threw his head back in a laugh that made Metatron squirm.

"We're a few miles from Baltimore, one of the more dangerous cities in the US. I'm sure the stone is getting all the blood and violence it wants." Gadreel explained.

"There's no arguing with you today. Fine, keep it here. But be ready. That stone is alive, it has a mind. It will be reaching out to whomever it thinks can help with it's goals."

"Of course it's alive. We're friends." Gadreel replied. Metatron felt like he was losing control of the situation.

"Keep a lid on it," he commanded. "I don't want to hear about any… mishaps."

* * *

Dean stared at Metatron, absorbing the ex-Scribe's story.

"So Gadreel was Aemeth? Makes sense I guess." he commented. Metatron started.

"You're working for them?" he cried. Dean looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"No! I told you, I don't do Heaven's dirty work." Dean growled.

"And yet you're familiar enough with Aemeth to believe easily that Gadreel was a member." Metatron said uncertainly.

"Y'know, we haven't exactly discussed your loyalties in this mess," Dean pointed out. Metatron began to shake.

"M-m-m-m-ine?" Metatron squeaked. "I'm mortal now. I've no dog in this fight."

"Yeah, pull the other one, it's got bells on it." Metatron looked away.

"I swear, I belong to none of the factions now. But I was Curia Regis, long ago." the Scribe admitted.

"OK. So what do they want?"

"Essentially, Curia Regis represents the status quo, the establishment if you like. So right now I would imagine they are supporting Michael." Dean put his blade away and Metatron began to relax.

"Michael's gone rogue," he told the ex-Scribe and if he hadn't been so worried about Sam, he might have enjoyed the look of astonishment on Metatron's face.

"What do you mean, gone rogue?" he whispered. Dean watched him closely.

"He kidnapped Sam. Said he was gonna put my brother on trial for the murder of Lucifer, in Heaven. But when Cas and Gabe went to investigate, nobody in Heaven knew anything about it." Metatron had the strangest look on his face, one that Dean couldn't interpret, but it was clear he was not surprised.

"Michael always was a bit weird about Lucifer. You should have seen him just after the Fall." Metatron shook his head in remembrance. "Father was really unhappy about their relationship, let me tell you." He eyed Dean warily. "I think you and Sam could relate. Michael was obsessed with his brother. He's quite mad, you know. He used to sit and seethe about Sam, long before he was born. Long before even your ancestors were born. He hates Sam. Hates him with a passion surpassed only by his love for Lucifer. You need to find him, fast." Dean shifted uncomfortably, alarmed by the little toad's words.

"I need help," he confessed. "We don't even know where to begin looking." Metatron gave him a gleeful look.

"I can help you. I won't even charge for the information. Call it a freebie. But you remember that I was helpful, in case I need something in the future." Dean glared at him but his confession had rather robbed him of his menace and he knew it.

"Fine. What do you know?" he ground out. Metatron winked at him.

"Michael has a secret place. He used to go there to chew over old bones, back in the days before the Apocalypse. It's an uninhabited island off the coast of Maine, Antiman Island. It's very hard to get to but I'm sure you'll find a way. You should check it out." Dean gave him a skeptical glance.

"We find nothing, I'm coming right back. With angel backup. You hear me?" Metatron nodded uneasily. "OK, we're done here." Dean strode out.

* * *

Cas shoved his phone back in his pocket and looked at Gabriel, who was pacing back and forth. He frowned, such behavior was very unusual for his brother.

"So, why don't you use the Grace anchor to find Sam?" he asked tentatively. Gabriel twitched.

"I didn't think of it. I was focused on how the Nexus is behaving," he admitted. Cas tried to suppress the urge to tense but was not very successful.

"And how is that?" he asked anxiously.

"Right now it's quiet, but unhappy. I've tried to communicate with Sam through it, but either it's not working or he's ignoring me. All things considered, I'm inclined to think he's not able to hear me or not able to respond." The archangel looked uncomfortable. There were several reasons why Sam wouldn't respond if he knew Gabriel was reaching out but none of them were good. "Let me see what I can get from the anchor." He concentrated inwards, tugging gently on the anchor and feeling it respond. He tilted his head up, feeling the directional pull.

"He's here on earth." Gabriel breathed. "Somewhere in the Northeastern United States, there's some significant warding which is making getting a fix a bit difficult." Cas' phone buzzed and he glanced at it.

"Dean says Metatron gave him a possible location, Antiman Island, Maine." Gabriel concentrated.

"Yeah, that could be it. Let's go grab Dean-o and then we rescue Sam."

* * *

Michael had left him alone for a much longer period this time, Sam realized. He'd expected to see the archangel reappear and it seemed now that Sam was to be spared a visit. He wasn't sorry. He didn't even care if Michael left him here to rot, anything was better than enduring the increasingly unhinged angel's attentions. He drank the last of the water in the jug and considered his options. There was nothing in the cell he could fashion into a weapon, and even if there were, it was unlikely that such a weapon would be able to do anything other than irritate Michael. He heard a scrape and lifted his head, blinking when he saw Leliel at the bars of his cell. She leaned casually on the cell door and smiled at him.

"Well, well, well. Sam Winchester. We do meet in the strangest places," she said lazily. Sam stared at her.

"Michael's keeping me prisoner here," he told her urgently. "Can you help me escape? He's completely lost his mind." She pursed her lips at him.

"Perhaps. I did tell you that Aemeth were rather displeased with you, did I not? So why should we help you now?" She watched him closely.

"I have nothing to offer you," Sam confessed. "I was hoping to appeal to your sense of justice. If I deserve punishment for what I've done, I'll take it. Being tortured and brutally murdered is not justice." Her face turned vicious and Sam knew he'd made a mistake.

"You're right, being brutally murdered _is_ a disproportionate response. Isn't it, Sam?" She gripped the bars of the cell tightly. "You think I care about what happens to you? In fact, if it weren't for the Grace anchor you carry, I'd not only let Michael do whatever he wanted to you, I'd watch." _Fuck, Leliel was in on this charade._

"The Grace anchor?" he asked weakly. She looked down her nose at him.

"The Aemeth want to resurrect Lucifer. You carry a Grace anchor, I assumed it was his." Sam bit his tongue at the urge to deny the anchor was Lucifer's. This was a chance to escape.

"So you want my help to bring Lucifer back? Fine, get me out of this cell and I'll help you." She stared at him.

"You surprise me, Sam. Where are your noble principles now? I didn't think you'd be so eager to resurrect the Morningstar, given how angry he will be with you." Sam pasted on a resigned look.

"I'm out of options. If I stay here, Michael will kill me. I don't want to die," he watched her turn her decision over in her mind.

"I'll consider it." she said and walked away. _Fuck._

* * *

Dean pulled out his phone and texted Cas with the information he'd gleaned from Metatron. He blinked when Gabriel and Cas appeared in front of him just a moment later.

"I'd forgotten what it's like to have angels popping in and out like that," he said ruefully. Cas looked like he'd just slapped him across the face.

"I'm sorry I no longer have my wings," he said bitterly. "It's not my fault." Dean winced.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I didn't mean it like that." Cas sighed.

"Are we ready to go?" Gabriel said urgently. "I'd really like to get to Sam while he's still in one piece." Dean nodded.

"Sure, let's go." There was a whirling sensation and the sound of wings and the scene in front of him shifted abruptly. "I take it back, I do not miss this." Dean admitted, his stomach clenching. He looked around, the island was quiet except for the calls of a few gulls.

"We're inside the obscuration wards. You should be able to get a good location from the anchor now," Cas told Gabriel. The archangel nodded.

"It's this way." he said confidently and strode off in the direction of the cliffs. True to his word, there was a cave entrance in the side of the cliff, partially hidden by bushes and tall grass. Dean pulled out his gun and edged inside.

"That won't do you much good against Michael," Cas commented. Dean grinned at him.

"I know. But who knows what else he's got here. Besides, I missed having her in my hands." He crept forward, tugging a flashlight out of his pocket and clicking it on.

The cave had clearly been widened by human hands at some time in the past and small niches in the wall produced a soft, unwavering light. Dean nudged Cas.

"What is that?" he asked him. "It's too steady to be fire but I can't believe this cave has electricity.

"It's Gracelight," Cas told him, his face drawn and worried. Gabriel exchanged a look with him that made Dean very uncomfortable.

"OK, so I take it that comes from an angel's Grace. Why is that making you so jumpy?" Cas looked even more concerned.

"I'll explain later," he said shortly. "Come on, we need to find Sam."

* * *

Michael was back, and Leliel was nowhere to be seen. Either she hadn't believed Sam or she had changed her mind.

"You've been having visitors," Michael said through gritted teeth. Sam tried to retreat inwards but it wasn't so easy when he had been hoping he had a way out of here.

"One visitor," he said quietly. "I can't control who comes and goes here. That's on you."

"She told me something very interesting," Michael said easily. "That you have a Grace anchor inside you. Is it true?" Sam shrugged. He didn't want to lie outright, because he was fairly sure Michael would know. But if he admitted it was Gabriel's anchor, then the slim advantage he'd gained would be gone. Luckily Michael either didn't notice or didn't care that he hadn't actually answered the question.

Michael unlocked the cell and entered, his face eager. "Come here," he commanded and Sam drew back. Michael leveled a look at him and beckoned with one finger. Sam fought against the power of the command, but Michael's will was too strong and he reluctantly shuffled forward. Michael thrust one hand into his hair and tugged hard.

"Where is the mark?" he demanded. Sam twisted against the archangel's grip.

"On my chest," he gasped. Michael reached out with his free hand and ripped the shirt off Sam like it was tissue paper. He spotted the mark immediately, but seemed distracted by the expanse of Sam's chest. Sam quivered, terrified. Michael moistened his lips with his tongue and splayed his hand on Sam's stomach, sliding his fingers across Sam's skin. Sam gagged and the Nexus howled within him, _get away, push him away, no, no, no._ Sam fought against Michael's hold on him with everything he had. He reached out to the Nexus, _help me!_ Michael threw Sam down onto the floor, and he collapsed, winded. The archangel was on top of him, his mouth crushed against Sam's. Sam turned his head away and shoved ineffectively at Michael. The archangel made a gesture and Sam found his hands bound above his head. _Fuck!_ He kicked his legs and bucked under the archangel, fear and panic screaming along his nerve endings.

"Stop fighting me," Michael instructed. "Give me what I want and I'll let you live." Sam ignored him, he had no guarantee that Michael would keep that promise. Michael pressed Sam down with the force of his will and shuffled up Sam's body until his knees were either side of Sam's head. Sam twisted his head this way and that but there was no escape. Exhausted, he began to retreat. He couldn't stop Michael doing what he wanted. His only option was to withdraw inside himself once more and wait for it to be over. He let himself sink down, further and further inside until he was once again in the dark silent place in his mind where the outside world could not reach him. He curled himself inside the Nexus, wrapping himself in its warmth and love.

Michael noticed the moment Sam's mind drew back, hiding deep inside to protect himself from what the archangel was doing. He should have been angry, but he didn't care. He was going to take what he wanted, what this nasty human offered so freely to his brother. He dismissed the last of his clothing and tugged Sam's head back, poised to sink into that delicious mouth when a voice behind him startled him.

"Michael! Brother, what in creation are you doing with that piece of trash?" Leliel was saying. He turned his head to snarl at her.

"This doesn't concern you, sister," he told her.

"It does if you kill him. We need Lucifer's Grace anchor." She said sternly.

"I'm not going to kill him. Not yet. Not until I… understand." Michael gritted out. Leliel sighed.

"He's not even going to feel it right now. If your purpose here is torture, it's not going to work with him like this." She leaned on the bars and examined her fingernails.

"My purpose is not torture. I want to understand why my brother wanted him." Michael told her. She looked unimpressed. "Wanted him and _not me!"_ Michael screamed. Leliel stepped back warily. This was getting out of control. Michael looked deranged, his eyes bulging and his mouth slack.

"Michael," she said gently. "Is Sam Winchester really worth losing yourself over? The Michael I know wouldn't get so… worked up." Michael's shoulders slumped and she knew she'd won this round. He made a gesture and re-clothed himself. Standing up, he sneered down at Sam before turning to face Leliel.

"I don't appreciate your interference. You want me to support Aemeth? I would, if we could bring my brother back. But you've got this all wrong. The Grace anchor in Sam is not Lucifer's. It's Gabriel's." Leliel reared back, shock distorting her face.

"So are you saying all is lost? That Lucifer cannot be brought back? Nuriel was certain that Lucifer had placed a Grace anchor in someone. I assumed it was Sam. Who else could it be?"

"It's me." Michael told her. Leliel stared at him, astonishment and confusion stiffening her spine.

"I don't understand, brother," she told him. "Why did you not mention this earlier?" Michael shrugged and stalked towards her, his face taut and serious.

"I wanted to know what you would do, believing the anchor to be inside the Winchester boy. I wanted to know if you could be trusted. If you had released him, or taken him from me, then I would know that you were playing me false. But now I know where you stand, I'm trusting you." Leliel frowned at him, feeling like she'd been outmaneuvered.

"So what _are_ you doing with Sam Winchester?" she asked, utterly confused. Michael grinned tightly at her.

"I told you. I want to understand why Lucifer wanted him, loved him instead of me." Leliel shook her head.

"Lucifer _did_ love you, why do you keep saying that he didn't?" Michael curled his lip in contempt.

"Oh yes, he loved me. But he chose to fuck that!" he thrust his arm out in Sam's direction. Leliel made a moue of distress.

"Sam is his True Vessel. It's different. Your Adam is a poor substitute for Dean Winchester, so you don't see it," she said soothingly.

"I don't want Dean Winchester," Michael snarled. "I want Lucifer."

"So, let's resurrect him and stop messing around with unimportant humans," Leliel said impatiently. Michael shook his head.

"No. Not until I understand. If we resurrect Lucifer and he goes off with Sam again, I'll be forced to kill him myself. I don't want to do that, Leliel." Leliel slammed one hand against the bars of the cell.

"Sam killed Lucifer. You think he'd forgive that? You're being ridiculous." She turned and walked away.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has been so nice leaving nice comments and kudos to my stories and I love you all. And love to my lovely beta shadowtoby!

Sam was nestled in the embrace of the Nexus, warm and safe and protected. Michael could do whatever he wanted to him, out in the real world. Sam no longer cared. He was startled when the Nexus began to flare and sing.

"What is it?" he asked it. It seemed happy, so it wasn't warning him that Michael was coming back. It twittered at him, a pretty sound like tinkling bells. Sam wondered if he ought to come out and see what was happening. But he liked it in here, and the outside world was harsh and cold.

* * *

Gabriel stopped suddenly, his body taut and alert. The Nexus flared to life within him, singing and delighted.

"Sam's here. The Nexus is calling to me," he said weakly. Cas placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Courage, brother," he told him. Gabriel nodded and moved forward again on silent feet. The cave had been opened out, apparently by human hands, into a series of small rooms carved into the rock. Most of them had old wooden doors, rotten and crumbling. But as they proceeded deeper, the wooden doors were replaced with shiny metal bars, newly installed. Michael had been renovating it seemed. Gabriel halted suddenly with a gasp and Dean threw himself forward, heedless of any possible danger. _Sam_!

Sam was curled into a ball in the back of a cell. He was shirtless and his pants were torn. Blood was smeared on his face and his body and there were several prominent bruises. Dean bent to examine the lock, but Gabriel was like a force of nature, ripping the cell door off with a growl and dashing to Sam's side. Cas raised his eyebrows and looked at Dean, who frowned and joined the archangel by Sam's side. Gabriel had one hand on Sam's head and his eyes were distant as he concentrated. Dean watched him anxiously.

"Is he OK?" he pleaded. "Tell me he's all right!" Gabriel focused on him.

"No. He's not. He's withdrawn entirely within himself, I can't reach him like this. He's not seriously injured but... " Gabriel swallowed. "He has been… mistreated." Dean breathed in and out, ruthlessly tamping down his temper. It couldn't help his brother right now.

"Let's not hang around this hole then, we need to get Sam home and fast." Gabriel nodded in agreement and picked Sam up as gently as he could. He walked out of the cell, and Cas was glad that only he could see the look in the archangel's eyes. Whatever had happened to Sam down here, it was _bad_.

Luck, Dean Winchester had decided, was rarely on his side. They'd found Sam, thank God. But seeing Michael turn the corner and into their path he cursed. Just once, couldn't they get an even break?

"Well, isn't this an interesting little rescue committee?" Michael said sarcastically. "It seems Sam was wrong about you, Gabriel. He didn't think you were coming." Gabriel's face was stony.

"I'm not a monster," he told his brother. "Unlike you, it seems." Michael's face closed.

"Nonsense. The only monster here is in your hands." Gabriel seemed to shimmer with tension.

"We're leaving." he said dismissively.

"I can't let you do that," Michael said sorrowfully. "Sam Winchester is mine."

"You know I've claimed him," Gabriel challenged. "And even if I hadn't, what could _you_ possibly want with him?" Michael gave him a wolfish grin.

"That's none of your business. Give him to me." Gabriel turned and shoved Sam into Castiel's hands.

"Go!" he said urgently. "Get the Hell out of here!" He let his blade slide into his hands.

"I want to fight you even less than I wanted to fight Lucifer," he told Michael, settling into fighting stance. "But I will stand up for what is right." Michael roared at him and brought his blade down directly at Gabriel's head. Gabriel skipped easily out of the way and laughed at him.

"How did you think you were capable of fighting Lucifer if you can't even lay finger on me?" he taunted. "No wonder Lucifer chose to Fall rather than stay with you, you're pathetic." Michael screamed wordlessly at him and Gabriel spared a moment to sorrow for the loss of another brother. Michael had gone mad and he was going to have to put him down.

"No!" Leliel's voice interjected, and she swiped Gabriel's blade away with one of her own.

"Michael, you will stop this instant! Gabriel! Back down!" Michael let his blade fall and Gabriel stepped back warily.

"Leliel. This is… unexpected," he said uncertainly. She glared at him.

"I have worked too hard over the many centuries to have my plans overturned by a couple of overgrown children!" she cried. "I need Michael alive. Go, Gabriel. Take your broken human with you and get out of here." Gabriel wasn't going to look at gift horse in the mouth. Michael howled but somehow Leliel was keeping him under control. Gabriel fled.

* * *

Sam was vaguely aware of being carried, of the light changing and the Nexus filling him with golden light. He wondered if he was dying.

 _Sam?_ a voice said in his mind. _Sam, are you in there?_ He twitched.

"Gabriel?" he asked half in hope and half in terror.

 _Yes, Sam. It's me. You're safe. Come on. Come out._ Sam hesitated. Maybe this was a trick.

 _Dean's here too, and Castiel._ Gabriel's voice continued. _Come on, Sam. Please._ Sam gave the Nexus one last affectionate squeeze and then slowly, carefully began to let his consciousness bubble to the surface. After a few moments, he felt himself fully inhabit his body again and he blinked open his eyes. The tiled ceiling above his head was gloriously familiar. He was home. He turned his head.

"Hey," he croaked. Dean gave him a lop-sided smile.

"Hey, Sammy," he said softly. "How are you feeling?" Sam frowned.

"I'm OK. A bit tired." Dean nodded, tension radiating off him and Sam peered at him.

"What going on?" he asked.

"We rescued you," Cas' voice came from his other side and he turned his head to look at the angel. His eyes widened when he saw Gabriel next to him, taut and unhappy.

"Uh," he said. "Hi. You came, you found me. Thank you." he said. _God, his head hurt._

"I'm sorry, Sam," Gabriel told him. "I was selfish. I should have realized you were in danger. If I'd been here, Michael would not have dared try and take you." Sam shook his head.

"What's done is done. You came when I needed you. That's all that matters. Don't feel you have to stay." Gabriel flinched.

"Michael's not done," he asserted. "And I don't know what kind of leash Leliel has him on or what she is up to, but I don't think we're out of the woods yet."

"So what the Hell is going on, anyway?" Dean said.

"I have no idea," Gabriel said. "I've been out of the loop too long to understand Heaven's politics these days."

"Leliel always was ambitious," Cas said thoughtfully. "She obviously has some kind of hold on Michael. But what it can be, I have no idea."

"Manipulating an archangel is impossible," Gabriel contended.

"Obviously not, if what you say about your fight in that cave is true," Dean pointed out. "Sam, do you have any idea what Michael was planning?" Sam felt dizzy suddenly. He closed his eyes. "Sam?"

"Michael's deranged," Sam whispered, opening his eyes again to stare sightlessly at the ceiling. "The death of Lucifer has driven him crazy."

"Michael was cuckoo for cocoa puffs long before now," Gabriel said suddenly. "He was never the same after Luci's Fall. Even before, there was something off."

"Metatron said the same thing," Dean agreed.

"You don't understand," Sam muttered. "There's crazy and there's batshit insane. He…" Sam choked, his throat closing. Dean grabbed his arm.

"Sam? Stay with me, Sammy!" Sam leaned forward, tried to breath steadily. Panic was a syncopated beat in his chest. Dean looked up helplessly at Gabriel. The archangel shifted his chair closer to Sam and laid on hand on the back of his neck.

"Breathe, Sam," he said urgently. "You're safe." Sam was shivering uncontrollably and his breathing was becoming more and more ragged.

"He's having a panic attack," Cas said, "Use the Nexus, talk to him!" Gabriel extended his Grace to the Nexus, tried to send comfort and reassurance through the connection between them. The Nexus lit up happily, trying to draw him in and Gabriel started in alarm. But he had to calm Sam down, so he gritted his teeth.

 _Sam? Sam, you're freaking out. Talk to me. What happened to you in that cell?_ Sam shivered and then Gabriel felt him open up, sharing his memories with the archangel. What he saw chilled him to the bone.

* * *

"Leliel, darling. You're looking extra-scrumptious this evening," Crowley drawled, lounging on his throne but watching the angel like she was a grenade. Which, in a sense, she was.

"Your majesty," she said formally, somehow still managing to sound like she was saying _asshole_.

"What do you want?" he asked directly. He'd had his fill of dealing with angels long ago.

"Lucifer's construct. And the dead _lapsit exillis._ " He worked hard to keep his surprise off his face.

"Now, what would a nice little angel like you want with nasty things like that?" he asked cheekily. She stiffened.

"You know perfectly well who I am, who I represent. So there really shouldn't be any mystery," she told him with a contemptuous curl of her lip.

"OK, so let's say I do hand over the empty construct that once held the archangel Lucifer and the burned out emerald that was once the source of his power. What then?" He made a small, urgent gesture to the demon behind him, who nodded and drifted away.

"We plan to resurrect Lucifer. And install him as ruler of Heaven. The _lapsit exillis_ will be mounted on his crown, a symbol of his power." Leliel stated, her voice rising sonorously with the glory of her purpose. _What a moron,_ Crowley thought and wondered why she was so willing to share her plan.

"Resurrect Lucifer?" he asked incredulously. "Impossible!"

"There are ways," she said mysteriously. Crowley frowned at her. There were only a few ways to resurrect an angel, one of which was directly by God and he was guessing that was off the table.

"OK, fine. Need to know basis, I get it. What about the emerald? It's dead, destroyed by Castiel's Grace when he came screaming out of it in response to Tyr's spell."

"You must still believe it has power. Why else would you take it?" she replied reasonably. Crowley wagged a finger at her.

"Dead things can still be dangerous. That's all. The _lapsit exillis_ is not fixable. Trust me." She laughed at him.

"Trust you? Well, if it's so impossible, why not let me try?" she smiled sweetly. Crowley wasn't taken in.

"What, you think I was born yesterday? If you succeed, one of the most powerful objects in creation gets you on a leash and if you fail, it will suck in your Grace like a bloody black hole and who knows where it will end." Crowley felt the hilt of an angel blade in his hand placed there by his lackey. _Must remember to tip the kid later._ He rose lazily, idly turning the blade in his hands. "I think this audience is over." he told Leliel. She glared at him.

"I will return. I with return with Michael and a horde of angels and the Host will sing of our Harrowing of Hell for a thousand years!" She turned, her cloak swirling dramatically and Crowley concealed his grin. _Ludicrous angel, she was madder than a box of frogs._

* * *

Cas looked up as Gabriel shuffled into the library like an old man. After he'd had urged his brother to talk to Sam through the Nexus, the archangel had suddenly thrown him and Dean out of Sam's room. Cas observed his brother carefully. He looked awful. Dean silently poured whiskey into a glass and pushed it across the table at him.

"Gabriel," Cas said tentatively. "What happened to Sam?" Gabriel shook his head, slowly and dropped himself into a chair. He threw back the whiskey and regarded the glass bitterly.

"It's bad," he said in a low voice. "Really, really bad."

"Out with it!" Dean demanded. "What did that son of a bitch do to my brother?" Gabriel looked like he wanted to throw up.

"Sam's right. Michael might have always been crazy, but now he's completely lost the plot. He forced Sam to share all of his memories of Lucifer with him. He seems to have been completely obsessed with the… sexual dimension to Sam's relationship with Lucifer." Dean gulped down the rest of his whiskey and sloppily refilled his glass.

"Are you saying Michael wanted that kind of relationship with Lucifer?" Cas asked his brother. "I had no idea."

"I don't know," Gabriel replied. "I never thought so before. But regardless, it's there now. And his obsession has driven him to other new lows. He seemed to think he could understand Lucifer's relationship with Sam better if he… experienced some of the same things." Cas and Dean stared at him in horror.

"You're not suggesting…" Dean choked.

"I am, unfortunately. Luckily for us and Sam, Leliel intervened. Why, I don't know, but she stopped Michael before he got very far. Nevertheless, Sam thought he was going to die in that cell, raped and murdered by Michael." Gabriel hunched his shoulders, guilt pounding on him. Reliving Sam's memories, he'd heard the hunter's prayers to him for help. Prayers he'd ignored because he was trying to break off all contact with Sam. Dean made a distressed sound and Cas shuffled closer, hugging him tightly. Gabriel looked away. He didn't mention what else he'd seen in Sam's memories. The memories of them together, the love and betrayal. How Michael had dragged those memories screaming out of Sam. It made him feel strange and uncomfortable in his own skin. _What an unholy mess the archangels are_ , he thought bitterly. _Dad really screwed up when he made us._

"I have something I have to do," Gabriel said suddenly. "I won't be long."

* * *

Back again at Martin's Auto-Parts and Salvage, Gabriel leaned on the gate and hammered on it.

"I ain't got nothing for you, boy," Martin's voice floated over the gate.

"I just want to talk," Gabriel told him. "I think you owe me that much at least." He heard the old man grumble and then open the gate.

"You're wasting your time," Martin told him. Gabriel gave him an irritated glance.

"We'll see," he said. He followed the old hunter into his office, and dropped lazily into a chair. Martin remained standing, his hands folded over his chest.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked forbiddingly.

"What do you know about what's going on in Heaven right now?" Martin's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

"As little as possible. I don't involve myself in the affairs of angels as a rule. Present company excepted." Gabriel eyed him balefully.

"Something's going on. Something big. But I can't see the shape of it yet. It involves Aemeth, and Leliel is right at the heart of it somehow. But I can't make sense of it."

"Leliel?" Martin said sharply. "The one who wants to be Queen of Heaven, with Lucifer at her side?" Gabriel gaped at him.

"So much for not knowing what's going on! Yes, that's Leliel. I didn't know about the Queen of Heaven bit."

"Well, she's shit out of luck," Martin said easily. "Lucifer's dead. Killed by your boy, Sam."

"Not my boy," Gabriel said heavily. "Not anymore." Martin looked sympathetic.

"Sam made his own choices. If he was hurt by his decisions, maybe he'll learn to be more careful," the old hunter said, his eyes flinty.

"And me?" Gabriel asked. "What did I do to deserve this?" Martin's face shuttered.

"You're collateral damage. I'm sorry. But Sam's the one at fault." he told the archangel.

"Maybe," Gabriel replied. "But I can't help feeling I've lost something amazing. I've seen Sam's memories of our time together. It's weird, like watching a movie with an actor who looks and acts just like you. Our love was something special. And now it's gone, as if it had never existed. What am I supposed to do with that?"

"I told you I was sorry," Martin sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"The Nexus is still there, it screams and howls at me night and day to be with Sam. But I can't." Gabriel explained. "We have to do something, or I will go mad. I need your help, so name your price."

"I can't do anything for you," Martin said. Gabriel bared his teeth at him.

"Can't or won't?" Gabriel demanded.

"Can't, won't. What difference does it make?" Gabriel jumped up and grabbed the old man, slamming one hand against his forehead. He shoved all of Sam's memories of his mistreatment at the hands of Michael into Martin's brain, watched as the old man squirmed in horror.

"Now do you see? Because of you and Tyr's appalling ideas about justice, I wasn't there to protect Sam when he needed me. That's on me, but it's because of you. You want pain to power your horrid spells, here it is." He leaned back and Martin collapsed into a chair with a cry.

"My Lord Tyr," he whispered. "Michael's gone mad."

"Yes." Gabriel said sternly. "And he hates Sam. Despises him, and now it turns out, wants him too and hates himself for it. The whole thing is so completely fucked up I don't even know where to begin unraveling it all."

"Why do you care? Didn't you say you no longer loved Sam?" Martin said sharply.

"That's irrelevant," Gabriel told him. "Nobody should have to go through what that kid's been through. And Michael's still out there, under Leliel's thumb it seems, although how that is possible I have no idea." Martin was silent. He pulled out his cigarettes and lit one, puffing on it contemplatively.

"All right," he said finally. "You've made your point. I don't know how much help I can be in the Heaven situation, but I'll put some feelers out. And as far as Sam's concerned, I have a suggestion." Gabriel frowned at him.

"A suggestion? That's not really filling me with confidence."

"I've used more magic in service to you assholes in the last few weeks than I have in years," Martin told him. "Perhaps magic isn't what's needed here. Instead of trying to recapture what's lost, why not see if you can find something new?"

"I don't know what you mean," Gabriel admitted.

"Spend time with Sam. Look at him, really look at him. Don't tell him what you're up to, not yet. See what you feel then." Gabriel looked skeptical.

"Sam's recovering from considerable trauma," he growled. "He was broken even before that. He needs more fixing than I can manage."

"Nonsense," Martin said dismissively. "You're an archangel, you can do almost anything if you put your mind to it. It's not that you can't fix Sam, you just don't want to. It's hard work and it's painful and you're too lazy and self-indulgent to take on such a difficult task. You've had a pretty good run, really. Being spoiled and self-centered, indulging your slightest whim. You wanted Sam, once and he pretty much fell straight into your lap. He's still there, if you want to try again. Try and remember how you felt when you first met Sam. How you came to fall in love in the first place."

"I can't remember. You took those memories from me," Gabriel snarled at him.

"Did I? You don't remember meeting Sam, that first time?" Martin said, looking surprised. Gabriel glared at him.

"No. I…" he broke off as he was assailed by a memory of a much younger Sam, his face still boyish and untroubled by the weight of everything that was still to come. Sam and Dean both, fresh-faced and belligerent, unconvincingly posing as electricians. And him, just as unconvincing as a janitor. Sam, in a pair of jeans that were too tight in all the right places and eyes that had watched him much too closely. He shivered. Martin grinned at him.

"Isn't that where it started?" he asked and dangled something in front of the archangel. A lock of Sam's hair. Where had that come from? Gabriel nodded, open-mouthed and reached for it. Martin let him take it and he smoothed his fingers over it, soft and vibrant like it was still attached to Sam's head. He looked up and Martin was smiling at him.

"You never know, the memories might even start to come back."


	7. Chapter Seven

Dean watched Cas for a moment as the angel trudged back into the library.

"Sam's asleep," he said. "Gabriel's right. He's suffered significant psychological trauma. We will have to monitor the situation carefully."

"Do you think Gabriel is coming back?" Dean asked, more casually than he felt.

"I believe so," Cas replied. "He may not love Sam any more, but he does feel responsible for what has happened." Dean reached out and snagged the angel's hand, tugging him closer. Cas gave him a considering look, then straddled him in the chair, thrusting a hand into Dean's hair and tugging his head back. He crushed his mouth to Dean's, a desperate, savage kiss that made Dean gasp and moan. Dean's hands slid across his back and pulled him closer, and Cas pushed his head to one side and bit down hard on the cords of Dean's neck. Dean almost arched off the chair and Cas realized too late that he'd drawn blood. He needed to be more careful. But Dean seemed unconcerned and had already begun unbuttoning Cas' shirt and sucking at Cas' neck. Cas leaned back and pulled Dean's shirt over his head and received a grin from the hunter.

"Cool," he commented. "I mean, I don't mind when you just disappear everything. But the undressing part can be fun too, y'know?" Cas gazed at him, and then stood up. Dean frowned for a moment, then yelped when Cas picked him up and dumped him unceremoniously onto the table. He dived in to suckle at Dean's neck, carefully avoiding the place where he'd broken the skin. Dean tilted his head back to allow Cas better access, a submissive pose that made the angel quiver. He reached out and tugged at Cas' belt, tossing it aside and then unfastening his pants with a practiced flick of his wrist. Cas began to lick and nibble his way down Dean's chest, and then he was pulling at Dean's jeans and growling something in Enochian.

He spread Dean's legs wide, taking his time to enjoy the sight of the hunter splayed out for him, hot and needy. Dean was panting, and Cas licked his lips in anticipation.

He positioned himself over Dean, using his fingers to tease his arousal higher before thrusting forward. Dean cried out and Cas swallowed the glorious sounds he was making, driving his tongue into Dean's mouth and setting a slow but steady pace that was making them both gasp and claw at each other. He lifted his head to allow Dean to gulp down some air.

"God, Cas…" Dean huffed out. "I… you… oh, God!" He arched under Cas as he peaked, and Cas could feel himself winding tighter and tighter. His love for the hunter burned as he pushed himself forward, and he cried out his release.

* * *

Gabriel backed quickly out of the library where he'd arrived in a flurry of feathers a few moments before. OK, wow, that was way more of his brother than he'd ever wanted to see! He slipped away and hurried down the hall to Sam's room.

Opening the door a crack, he quickly realized that Sam was asleep. He should have figured that out given Castiel's extra-curricular activities in the library.

He settled into a chair and looked at Sam. He'd healed Sam of his few minor injuries and cleaned him up when they'd first gotten back to the bunker. But injuries to the mind could not be so easily salved. Right now, Sam looked relatively peaceful, and so Gabriel just watched him.

Martin was right about one thing. Sam was lovely to look at. He pulled up Sam's memory of their first kiss, back when he was still a Trickster and Sam had no idea what his future would hold. Of course, seeing it through Sam's eyes was more than a little bizarre. But Sam's attraction to him was clear and as he watched himself tease and toy with Sam, flirtatious and playful, something flickered inside him. A memory. Not one of Sam's, but one of his. He grasped it greedily, and grinned in triumph as it flowered and filled his mind.

* * *

Gabriel perched on the bathroom counter, watching Sam as he ducked his head under the spray. Being so tall, it can't be easy to get a satisfying shower in these low rent motels the boys insisted on staying in. He'd made a small adjustment, lifting the head and increasing the pressure and temperature, so that Sam could have a really good shower for once. Sam was apparently very appreciative of his efforts, he groaned with pleasure as the hot water cascaded down his back.

Gabriel wondered, not for the first time, why he was doing this to himself. He'd wiped Sam's mind of their encounter a few weeks ago, where he'd allowed himself to give in to the temptation of Sam's delicious mouth and sinfully perfect body. He shivered as the memory washed over him again. _Father, how was he supposed to resist? Damn you, Luci._

Sam had leaned back against the tile, sliding his hands across his stomach and Gabriel swallowed, his wings quivering. Sam slid his hands lower and lower and shuddered as he palmed himself and stroked his hands across his skin, teasing and arousing himself. Gabriel stared, open-mouthed, almost losing his grip on his invisibility. Sam's head was back, his neck exposed and Gabriel's hands twitched with the effort of not lunging forward and sinking his teeth into that lovely skin. His wings were flexing and convulsing as he watch Sam stoke his arousal higher, his eyes tightly closed and his breath coming in short pants. All too soon, Gabriel could see the muscles of Sam's body begin to tense and spasm and gasping quietly, he spilled his release over his hands, his legs shaking with the effort of remaining upright. Gabriel was hot and his skin felt too tight. Watching the younger Winchester like this was not his finest moment perhaps but what a show! He kicked himself, he had no business violating Sam's privacy like this and anyway, the kid was off limits. He was Lucifer's, whether Gabriel liked it or not. He fluttered out of there before he changed his mind and did something really stupid.

* * *

Gabriel leaned over in his chair, his hands on his knees as he panted. The memory had been fresh and sharp, just as an angelic memory should be, and his body had reacted violently. The Nexus was writhing joyfully inside him and he tried vainly to squash all the feelings and sensations down. This was not what Sam needed from him right now. He looked at the young man in the bed and sighed. Sam rolled his head to one side and opened one eye.

"Hey, Gabriel," he whispered. The archangel's head came up and he shuffled the chair closer to the bed.

"Hey, yourself," he said. Sam smiled at him, weak and wobbly but definitely a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Not as bad as you might think," Sam said after a moment's thought. "I wanted to thank you again for coming to my rescue." Gabriel winced.

"What else was I going to do? I owed you this at least." Sam shook his head, his face sad.

"No. You don't owe me anything. I'm sorry. I went half mad with grief when I thought you had died and then you were back but everything had changed and I blamed you. It's not fair on you, you didn't ask for this to happen." Gabriel would have liked to say that made him feel better, but it would have been a lie.

"Well, I'm sorry anyway." He patted Sam's arm, feeling inadequate.

"You don't have to stay," Sam told him. "I get it." Gabriel looked down.

"You're wrong," he said. "I do have to stay. Michael's demented and totally obsessed with you. I'm your best shot at surviving." Sam stared at him, his hands shaking. "I swear Sam, he'll never touch you again." Gabriel grabbed Sam's hands and squeezed, and Sam snatched them away.

"I mean it Gabriel. You don't owe me anything." The archangel gave him a crooked smile.

"If you say so. But, I'm gonna hang out here for a bit anyway, unless you object." Sam looked as though he might, but he shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Whatever."

* * *

Dean lay back on the table, his brain a fuzzy incoherent mess. He tried to lift his head, but thought better of it. Perfectly comfortable table right here, why go to the effort of moving?

"God _damn_ , Cas," he groaned. "We should have done this years ago…" Cas said nothing and he turned his head to look at the angel, who was looking pained. "Sorry," he muttered. "I'm an asshole."

"Do you want to go somewhere more comfortable?" Cas said after a moment. Dean fluttered one hand pathetically.

"I don't think I can move right now," he said plaintively. Cas waved a hand and dressed them both, then picked Dean up off the table like a child.

"Hey!" Dean complained. Cas ignored him and carried him off to his room.

* * *

Remiel stared at the chubby faced woman in front of her in horror, waving a sheaf of papers at her like a weapon.

"You cannot be serious, Nuriel!" she exclaimed. "I cannot believe Michael has become so… damaged." Nuriel shrugged one shoulder.

"That report contains everything I observed," she said primly. "Michael kidnapped Sam Winchester under false pretences, and held him captive on earth. He tortured and abused the human. Gabriel and Castiel rescued him, helped by Michael's true vessel, Dean Winchester. Michael's current whereabouts are unknown."

"It's all falling apart," Remiel said softly. "If Michael is lost, who should rule Heaven? Gabriel?"

"He would be the only remaining archangel," Nuriel noted. "But I agree that he is unsuited to the task, and I would think, uninterested in it."

"So, what do you suggest?" Remiel demanded, her fists clenching. Father, she shouldn't feel this way about another angel but Nuriel really did drive her up the wall. Why Leliel liked her so much Remiel couldn't imagine.

"I didn't say I had the answers," Nuriel said distantly.

* * *

Michael was sullen and unresponsive, rocking back and forth on the floor of Leliel's chamber. Sneaking the archangel into Heaven without anyone noticing had not been easy, but she'd hoped some familiar surroundings would snap him out of this mood he'd been in.

"Michael," she prompted gently once more. He ignored her. A shadow caught her eye and she looked up.

"Ah, Jegudiel," she smiled. "I've been expecting you." The older angel looked disturbed.

"What happened to him?" he asked. She patted Michael on the shoulder.

"He's had a trying day." Standing, she placed one hand on Jegudiel's arm and led him out into her receiving room.

"It seems Michael is the holder of Lucifer's Grace anchor," she told him. Jegudiel looked at her in shock.

"That's not possible," he insisted. She looked at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean, it's not possible? Why not?" She tugged at his sleeve and he shook her off.

"I don't believe Lucifer would take the risk. Grace anchors are dangerous and unpredictable."

Jegudiel put his hands on his hips. "Who told you he was carrying Lucifer's anchor?"

"He did of course," Leliel said, folding her arms. "Why would he lie?" Jegudiel laughed.

"He's mad. And so are you if you think this insane plan would work. Lucifer's gone. His power too. Curia Regis is weaker than it has been for years. Who needs Lucifer or any of the archangels? Or God?" Leliel eyed him uncomfortably.

"Who are you Jegudiel?" she asked suddenly. "You're not Curia Regis, you're not Aemeth. You even rebuffed us when we approached you the first time. What are your true loyalties?"

"I'm unaffiliated," he said lazily. "You know that." She continued to stare at him suspiciously. "I'm just being practical," he added. He turned and strolled back to Michael.

"You have Lucifer's Grace anchor?" he asked the rocking archangel. "Show me the mark."

Michael looked up at him and then rolled up his shirt sleeve to reveal a mark on his shoulder. Jegudiel's eyebrows rose. He reached out and touched it, and jerked back as if he'd been stung.

"Well, I'm not an archangel, so I can't read whose mark it is." he commented. "But that is a Grace anchor, no mistake. And it's impossible."

"Clearly not," Leliel said primly. "See, Michael was telling the truth." Jegudiel leveled a look at her.

"Perhaps."

* * *

Dean tightened the oil cap and then reached out for a rag to wipe his hands. He grabbed a handful of trench coat instead and looked up.

"Oops," he said. "Sorry, Cas." He closed the hood and leaned back against the car. "What's up?"

"I came to see how you were doing," Cas said. "But then I had another idea." Dean found the rag and rubbed it across his palms.

"OK?" he said uncertainly. Cas surged forward and pinned him face down on the hood of the car, his hips grinding into Dean's denim-clad ass. Dean gasped as Cas bit and suckled at his neck.

"Woah, there." Dean managed. "Uh, Cas, can you-" The angel slid one hand under his shirt and across his stomach, and every muscle seemed to contract at once. Cas unbuckled Dean's belt and unfastened his jeans, sliding them and his shorts over his hips and letting the material pool at his ankles.

Dean struggled against the angel's hold, aroused but also a little freaked out. "Cas!" he gasped.

"Stop." The angel froze. Dean panted, trying to regain his composure. "Let me up, dude." he grunted. Cas stepped back, and Dean grabbed his jeans, tugging them back over his hips and fastening them. He folded his arms and glared at his angel.

"What the Hell, Cas?" he growled. The angel looked shamefaced.

"I was… over enthusiastic?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah." Dean told him. "A little. I'm not a toy that you can just wind up and set it going." Cas blinked. "Dude, we've been uh, going almost non-stop. I'm not nineteen anymore. I gotta, y'know, recuperate." The angel looked smaller, as if he were shrinking into himself. Dean cursed under his breath.

"Hey, hey. We're OK. Just try and understand, I'm human. There are limits," he explained. Cas nodded, his face clearing.

"If you're exhausted, I can help you with that," he said, reaching out his arm. Dean stepped back.

"No!" he exclaimed. Cas dropped his arm, his face a mask of confusion. "Look, Cas, it's nice, really, that you're so into it. But I need a break." The angel's face went totally blank and Dean got a strange, twisting sensation in his gut. "Is everything OK, Cas?"

"I'm fine, Dean," Cas told him.

* * *

A tap at her door brought Remiel's head up. Another interruption? But she smiled when she saw Leliel peek around the door.

"Come in, Leli." She beckoned her friend inside.

"Remy. How are you?" Leliel asked as she sauntered into the room.

"It just gets worse and worse. There's still no sign of Michael and the Host is getting restless." Remiel told her.

"Then my news is both good and bad," Leliel said uncertainly. "The good news is, I've found Michael. The bad news is he's being held captive in Hell." Remiel stood up, her wings quivering in outrage.

"What!" she cried. "How is that even possible?" Leliel shook her head sadly.

"Michael's not himself right now. They probably took him by surprise," she suggested. Remiel paced, pain beating at her temples.

"What do we do, Leli?" she whispered. "He's supposed to be the ruler of Heaven. I can't do this anymore, it's too much." Leliel moved around the desk and gathered Remiel into her arms, letting the smaller angel shiver and panic against her. When Remiel began to calm, Leliel took her face between her hands and placed a gentle kiss on Remiel's lips. Remiel gasped.

"Leli! You musn't!"

"Shh," Leliel said soothingly. "It's OK. Trust me." She kissed her again, thrilling in triumph as Remiel melted beneath her mouth, opening to the insistent press of her tongue. Leliel drew back, Remiel staring at her with astonishment.

"I can get Michael back," Leliel told her. "Just give me permission and we will tear Hell apart until we find him." Remiel nodded, almost absently.

"Of course." She drifted dreamily to her desk, pulling out a parchment and writing on it. She placed her person seal on it and handed it to Leliel. "Use any and all means at your disposal." Leliel smiled.

"You won't regret this," she told Remiel and wafted from the room.

Remiel blinked and then lowered herself gingerly into her chair. She hoped she was doing the right thing.

* * *

Sam drifted awake, blinked crusted eyes and twitching his left arm which was all pins and needles. He heard a soft sound and rubbed at his eyes.

"Gabriel?" he croaked.

"I'm here, Sam," the archangel said. Sam turned his head to see Gabriel lounging in a chair near his bed. He looked strained, Sam thought and he supposed it was no surprise. Being so close, the Nexus was yearning and stretching within him and no doubt Gabriel could feel it too.

"Can I get up?" Sam asked. The archangel looked surprised.

"Of course, if you feel up to it. Do you need help?" he asked. Sam shook his head.

"No. I wasn't seriously injured and either you or Cas clearly dealt with the rest." He pushed back the blankets and placed his feet on the floor. Carefully, he pushed away from the bed and stood upright. A wave of dizziness passed over him and he saw Gabriel move to catch him. He stepped back, out of reach. "I'm fine." Gabriel backed off. Sam looked down at himself, dressed only in a pair of boxers. Clothes. He needed clothes. He shuffled over to the closet, grabbed jeans, a t-shirt, shorts. He turned and glanced at Gabriel.

"I need to dress," he said pointedly. Gabriel shrugged.

"I've seen you before," he said casually. Sam's face hardened.

"Then you don't need to see it again. Out." A strange expression flickered across Gabriel's face, but he clambered out of the chair and left the room.

"I'm right outside the door," his voice floated in. "In case you feel dizzy or something." Sam sighed in frustration. He couldn't decide what was worse, the indifferent Gabriel who'd ditched him or this new brittle and over-solicitous Gabriel, who hung around out of guilt. He pulled the clean clothes on and yanked the door open, to find Gabriel hunched over. Sam frowned at him.

"Were you trying to peek through the keyhole?" he demanded incredulously. Gabriel gave him a guilty look. "Dammit, Gabriel, what the Hell?" A mask slid over Gabriel's face, blank and angelic. Sam blinked. He'd seen that look on Cas' face a million times but Gabriel never looked like this. He hated it. And he needed to get a grip.

"I'm gonna go find some coffee," he said and headed off to the kitchen.

* * *

Cas was in the kitchen alone, standing in front of the fridge and staring at it like it might contain the answer to a riddle.

"Hey Cas," Sam said. The angel started and spun around. His face was troubled and Sam frowned at him. "You OK?" he asked. Cas' shoulders slumped.

"Yes." Sam blinked. Had Cas just lied to him, to his face?

"You don't look it," he told the angel cautiously. "Did Dean upset you?" Cas looked alarmed.

"What makes you think he-" he began. Sam smiled at him.

"I know my brother," he told him. "What did he do?"

"Nothing," Cas said miserably. "It was my fault." Sam needed coffee. Lots of it. He opened the machine and discarded the cold grounds with a grimace.

"Dean's good at making other people feel guilty," Sam offered as he opened the coffee can and began spooning it out into a fresh filter.

"No," Cas said. "It was definitely my fault." Sam shrugged.

"OK. So apologize and that'll be the end of it." He filled the water reservoir and waited for Cas to continue.

"It seems I have been over enthusiastic in my attentions," the angel admitted. Sam winced. "But perhaps it is just that his interest is waning." Sam's head came up sharply.

"I doubt that, Cas," he told the angel. Cas' expression didn't change.

"Maybe I was foolish," the angel said, more to himself than to Sam. "I knew Dean was not likely to want to commit to a bond." Sam gaped at him.

"Did he say that?" he demanded. Cas blinked in surprise, as if he'd forgotten Sam was there.

"No. I haven't asked him for that. I wouldn't ask him for that." Sam peered at him.

"Why not? I know he was freaked out about it when Gabriel and I…" he broke off, a stabbing pain in his throat. "But that was just him being protective of me, and he didn't trust Gabriel not to-" He swallowed. "Anyway, we're not talking about a Nexus here are we?" Cas' shook his head. "Then ask him. You might be surprised." Cas didn't look convinced.


	8. Chapter Eight

Alarms were clanging, somewhere deep in the recesses of Hell. Crowley cursed, how he hated it here. There was always something.

"My lord!" A red-haired demon with a permanently sulky expression skidded into the throne room.

What was his name? Eli? "A thousand angels are descending on Hell!"

"What!" Crowley barked. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"No, majesty. They've already reached the second circle!" Great. Leliel apparently had the backup she'd threatened.

"Fine, get the troops on standby. Release the Hell-hounds. Find Aiden and Finan, tell them to ready the heavy artillery. And get me a drink!" Eli bowed and backed out of the throne room.

Crowley pursed his lips in thought. Maybe it was time to patch things up with his mother. But first, he needed to warn the Winchesters. His affection for Dean was as consistent as it suited him. But they didn't want Lucifer resurrected anymore than he did, so for now that meant he needed them as allies again.

* * *

Dean lounged on his bed, headphones on and AC/DC blaring through his headphones. Anything to block out the thoughts in his head. Like what the Hell was going on with Cas. The angel was jittery and increasingly needy and Dean couldn't figure out what was going on in his head. Sam would probably know, but Dean would rather saw off his arm than ask his brother for relationship advice, especially now. His phone buzzed and he tugged it out of his pocket irritably and grimaced when he saw Crowley's number. He turned off the music and answered it with a scowl.

"What do you want, Crowley?" he snarled. There was an incessant blaring sound and lots of shrieking. "Jeez, couldn't you have found a quiet spot?"

"Angels are harrowing Hell as we speak," Crowley said urgently. "I need-" he broke off with a curse. Dean frowned, _why was Crowley calling him about this?_

"Crowley. What do you want?" he asked impatiently.

"Tell Gabriel and Castiel," the demon barked. "Tell them Leliel's making her move."

"What do you mean?" Dean demanded. "Crowley?"

"... Lucifer… construct… resurrection…" the line crackled and went dead.

"Fuck." Dean said with feeling. He jumped off the bed and dashed out of the room.

* * *

Gabriel wondered whether he was making a mistake. The clamor of the Nexus was becoming ever more urgent and it wouldn't be long before it became impossible to ignore. Maybe if he left, it would be better. But they had no idea where Michael was or what he was doing. If he left, he was leaving Sam vulnerable to being captured again and although he was sure Castiel would defend his young friend vigorously, he was no match for an archangel.

It wasn't even that he was opposed to sleeping with Sam even if they were no longer what they had once been to each other, Gabriel liked sex and Sam was hot. But this wasn't enough for Sam, at least not anymore. He slumped down on the couch in the TV room, wondering if he was hiding from Sam or himself. He looked up when his Grace quivered in response to the presence of another angel.

"Hey, Castiel," he said easily. His brother shuffled unhappily into the room.

"Sam thinks you're right," Castiel said without preamble. Gabriel blinked.

"Of course. I'm always right. One of the perks of being me," he grinned. "What am I right about this time?"

"About whether I should ask Dean to bond with me." Castiel mumbled. Gabriel looked more closely at him.

"You still don't seem keen," he offered carefully. "It's not mandatory, you know." Castiel hunched his shoulders.

"I want it." he admitted. "But I'm worried Dean won't, that if I ask it'll just push him away even more." Gabriel closed his eyes. Since when had Castiel become so… needy?

"Feel him out," Gabriel offered. "Or I could talk to him if you want?" Castiel looked up, his expression a mixture of hope and dismay. "Think about it."

"I will," Castiel said as he withdrew, leaving Gabriel to his thoughts.

* * *

He wasn't alone for long, Sam appeared looking more at ease than he had earlier.

"Hey Gabriel," he said quietly. The archangel examined him closely.

"Hey yourself," he said, keeping his voice light. Sam leaned against the door jamb, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"So, I need to ask you about the Nexus." Gabriel tensed. "It's behaving really strangely." Gabriel frowned at him.

"Strange how? I mean, how do you even know it's strange?" he asked. Sam gave him a twisted smile.

"I spent a lot of time with it, when Michael had me captive. It protected me," he explained.

Gabriel's eyebrows rose. "I don't know if I'd have been sane when you found me if it wasn't for the Nexus." Sam added.

"OK," Gabriel said slowly. "So what's going on now?"

"It's hard to explain. I feel like it wants me to do something, expects something. But it's giving me no clues about what it wants. I assumed it wanted me to come spend some time with you, but now that I'm here it's getting even more insistent." Gabriel breathed in through his nose, trying to retain control.

"I think I did sort of explain this," he said at last. "Maybe not very well. It wants us to-" he broke off, eyeballing Sam nervously. "It wants us to reinforce the bond." Sam's face went blank and Gabriel's stomach twirled uncomfortably.

"I see," Sam muttered. "Of course." He couldn't look at Gabriel, even with the Nexus pressing inexorably at him.

"You don't have to make it sound like such an awful prospect," Gabriel said with a lightness he didn't feel.

"Oh really?" Sam snapped. "Well it wouldn't seem so bad to you I suppose. Fucking angels and their fucked up ideas about consent. What about what I want?" Gabriel reared back and silently berated himself.

"I'm sorry, I was being an asshole," he said softly. "I understand, Sam. I swear. But I don't have any more power to change this than you do. The Nexus wants what it wants and sooner or later it will get it. I can… make it easier for you if you want." Sam stared at him in horror.

"Are you suggesting rendering me unconscious and you-" Gabriel suppressed a gag at the thought.

"What? No! I just meant you don't have to look at this face and body, if another would be less painful." Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, a stress headache threatening behind his eyes. Gabriel's suggestion was uncomfortable but not entirely without merit if he was going to have to do this anyway. He sighed.

"All right," he agreed. Gabriel's face was blank again. Sam wondered what he was thinking.

"Male or female?" the archangel was asking. Sam's forehead creased.

"What?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I'm going to put a construct together. But I don't actually have a gender, remember. So you can choose." Sam sucked in a breath.

"Female," he decided. _The more unlike Gabriel's familiar vessel the construct looked, the less it might hurt to do this._

"Meet me in your room in an hour," the archangel commanded and vanished.

* * *

Dean ran headlong into Cas as the angel was sluggishly meandering down the corridor.

"Cas!" he exclaimed. "Crowley just called, all Hell's breaking loose!" Cas straightened.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"Leliel's taken a bunch of angels to storm Hell. The line was bad but I think he said they're after Lucifer's construct." Cas stared at him, mouth open with astonishment.

"We need to tell Gabriel," he said.

"He's not here," Sam said from behind Dean. Dean spun around to look at his brother.

"Not here? Where's he gone?" Sam shrugged uncomfortably.

"He had to go take care of something," he said. "He'll be back soon." Cas shook his head.

"This is important, we can't wait. Let me contact him."

"No!" Sam yelped and then gulped when his brother and Cas both stared at him. "He really won't want you to disturb him." Cas waved a hand dismissively.

"He doesn't have a choice." Cas closed his eyes and reached out with his Grace. _Gabriel. We have a crisis here._

_Castiel? Is it really urgent?_

_Yes._

_OK. I'll be right there. Tell Sam I'm sorry, there wasn't time to change._

The angel looked up. "He's coming. He said to tell you he's sorry, there wasn't time to change."

Sam's eyes widened and Dean frowned. _Who cares what he's wearing? Unless he's got some weird kink like showing up in a tutu or something…_ But when Gabriel appeared he looked the same as usual.

"OK, where's the fire?" he demanded, looking a little flushed. It was an interesting look, Sam thought, then tugged his mind away from where it was wandering.

"Hell," Castiel said. Gabriel barked out a laugh.

"Isn't that the point of Hell?" He sobered at the look on Castiel's face.

"Leliel's conducting a raid. They're after Lucifer's construct," his brother said urgently.

"Look, what is this construct?" Dean demanded. Sam twitched.

"The body Lucifer was wearing when I killed him," he said quietly. "It wasn't a vessel, just made to look like one. Like the one he used to use before… me." Dean stared at him.

"Why?" Sam gulped.

"I guess because I found it attractive," he muttered. Dean punched him in the arm.

"No, idiot. Why does Leliel want to steal it?" he said roughly.

"They obviously think they can resurrect Lucifer," Gabriel mused.

"They can," Sam said, his throat aching. "Michael carries his Grace anchor." Everyone stared at him in horror.

"No…" Castiel said. "I don't believe it." Gabriel nodded.

"I agree," he said. "Lucifer wouldn't take the risk, and he didn't know that anchors could be used for resurrection."

"You don't know that," Sam objected.

"I do," Gabriel asserted. "Metatron told you this, it was a very closely guarded secret."

"Well, Michael believes it," Sam pointed out.

"Michael's crazy," Castiel said thinly.

"It doesn't matter," Dean interjected. "Leliel clearly believes it, and she's ransacking Hell to find this construct. Crowley's climbing the walls." Cas turned hard eyes on him.

"And why do you care about what happens to Crowley?" he asked tightly. Dean frowned at him.

"I don't care. But even if Lucifer can't be resurrected, Leliel has way more power and support than we realized," the hunter growled. Cas looked ashamed suddenly and Dean wondered why.

"Smarter than you look, aren't you?" Gabriel said smoothly. "Yes, if Leliel has enough angels at her command to harrow Hell, she is much more formidable than we had anticipated. Cas, are you still in contact with Jegudiel?" Cas nodded. "We need to know if this was sanctioned." Cas gaped at his brother.

"Sanctioned? Remiel would not have sanctioned this," he insisted.

"Are you sure about that?" Gabriel asked.

* * *

Sam was staring at Gabriel again. He didn't want to, had even been shadowing Dean all afternoon to make sure he wasn't alone with the archangel. _Why couldn't he just go away?_ he thought savagely. _Why did he have to make this harder?_ But in truth it seemed Gabriel wasn't in very good shape either. He was jumpy and he kept flexing his hands, nervous energy thrumming through him.

Dean was ignoring both of them. Cas was off communing with Jegudiel. Again. He didn't like to admit it, but he was getting tired of hearing that angel's name. Cas clearly admired him, and it was getting up Dean's nose. _Not that he was jealous or anything. What would he have to be jealous of? Nothing, that's what._ He slugged back more whiskey and looked at his watch. When he looked up again, Sam and Gabriel were staring at each other with an intensity that was more than a little unnerving.

"What's gotten into you two?" he complained. Sam jumped guiltily and Gabriel looked away.

"Nothing," Sam said breathlessly. Dean peered at him. Sam was sweating and pale, his hands were shaking.

"Nothing, huh?" Dean said easily. "Sure. I can see that." Sam flicked him an irritated glance and Dean swallowed. Whatever was wrong with Sam, he was in deep.

"Fine, I'm gonna go find Cas."

"Wait!" Sam said suddenly. "I'll come with you." Dean leveled a look at him.

"No. You won't," he said firmly and strode out of the room.

Sam stared at the floor, willing his body back under his control. It ignored him. The Nexus whispered to him, sweet coaxing sounds and feeding him memories of being with Gabriel. The softness of his lips, the sweet scent of his skin. He shivered. The taste of his blood, hot and tangy and electric on his tongue. The feel of him as he wrapped his Grace around Sam's soul. _Stop!_ he cried to the Nexus. _Please. I can't do this._ But the memories kept on coming, even as the tears fell.

Gabriel watched the whole spectacle silently. He could feel Sam's struggles through the bond. Sam was being assailed by old memories, of loving and bonding and being together, he could tell this by the spikes of pain that seasoned the emotions flooding through the bond. But his half of the Nexus was writhing, and when he probed it, it jerked back from his Grace like a wounded cat. Of course, without his memories the Nexus _was_ wounded. Carefully, as though something might break if he moved too quickly, he got up and moved closer to Sam. The kid had scrunched his face up tight, the skin wet and red from his tears.

"Sam," he whispered. They were out of options and out of time. Sam opened his eyes and reared back at Gabriel's closeness.

"No…" he breathed. Gabriel shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Sam. It's time." Sam made a broken sound and then launched himself at Gabriel, pinning him to the floor and biting at his mouth with a savagery that took the archangel by surprise. He forced himself to yield to it, if this was how Sam needed it to be, he'd give it gladly. Sam thrust one hand into his hair and yanked his head back, sinking his teeth deep into Gabriel's neck. Gabriel shuddered with pleasure, no matter the circumstances the feeling of Sam taking his blood was incredible. Sam was tearing at his clothes, growling and grunting incoherently. He considered using his Grace to dismiss them but Sam seemed to need this, to exorcise some of his fury and frustration at the mess they'd ended up in. Gabriel tucked his nose into Sam's neck.

"Do it!" Sam urged, his voice gravelly with need. "Dammit, Gabriel. Just fucking do it."

The archangel didn't need to be asked twice. He bit down hard on Sam's neck, feeling the Nexus sing and soar within him as Sam's blood flooded across his tongue. His clothes were shreds, and Sam had shoved his own jeans down over his hips. That was as much of his clothing as he seemed willing to remove as he stretched out over Gabriel, spreading the archangel's legs beneath him and pressing urgently against him. He thrust hard and Gabriel arched as Sam surged into him, gasping and swearing. It was hard and fast and relentless, and so fucking perfect despite everything. Sam was straining and shivering above him and Gabriel could feel his release gathering. He gave a shout and then Gabriel's vision whited out.

* * *

Cas was sat in the kitchen, his eyes closed and his face serene, a slight smile playing about his lips. Dean stared at him uncertainly and started when the angel's eyes opened.

"So," he said roughly. "How was your buddy, Jegudiel?" There was an edge to his voice that Cas didn't understand.

"He's well," he told his lover. "All of Heaven is in uproar. But it seems Remiel did sanction Leliel's venture into Hell." Dean frowned.

"Why would she do that?" His body was still tense but not as bad as before, Cas thought.

"Leliel said demons were holding Michael captive. It was a rescue mission." Cas' mouth twitched. "Jegudiel says the mission was a success. They brought Michael home with them, although nobody's seen him since their return. The official line is that he's exhausted from resisting the terrible tortures of the Pit."

"So no mention of Lucifer's construct?" Dean asked him. Cas frowned.

"No, Jegudiel says all they brought home was Michael."

"He's well informed, your friend." Dean commented casually. Cas smiled.

"Jegudiel's clever and everyone knows he can be trusted," he told Dean. "He and I have been good friends for millennia."

"Millennia, huh?" Dean said tightly. Cas frowned at him. "You uh, ever more than friends?" Cas gaped at him.

"No, Dean. I don't know why you would ask that." he replied. Dean shook his head.

"Never mind. Let's go tell Sam and Gabriel what you found out."

* * *

Sam stared down at Gabriel, his body still and his eyes serenely closed. He pushed roughly at the archangel's shoulder.

"Gabriel?" he asked urgently. "Gabriel!" But there was no response. A scrape of footsteps and an indrawn breath caught his attention.

"What the Hell, Sam?" Dean squawked behind him. "Have you just fucked him unconscious?" Sam lowered his head onto Gabriel chest, exhausted and unable to deal with this bullshit.

"Dean," Cas was saying. "Gabriel's an archangel. You can't-" he broke off. "Oh. _Oh._ "

"Fuck off, both of you," Sam snarled. He heard them back away and huffed out a breath. The Nexus was quiescent and happy within him, and he prodded it. It responded with sleepy satisfaction. _I'm glad one of us is happy._ Sam thought bitterly. He looked at Gabriel's face again and swallowed. Taking a deep breath, he lifted himself off Gabriel and wiped on hand over his face. Wrinkling his nose, he fastened his jeans and considered the torn rags that had been Gabriel's clothes. There wasn't much that could be salvaged. He gathered up what he could and then picked Gabriel up off the floor.

The archangel weighed a ton. Sam staggered down the hall to his room, and collapsed onto the bed with Gabriel. Deciding it was much too late to worry about modesty now, he shucked off his clothes and then spooned up behind him. He tucked his nose into Gabriel's neck and wept.

* * *

Cas pushed Dean down the hall, the hunter struggling and peering around him.

"Is Gabriel going to be OK?" he asked. Cas leveled a look at him.

"I would expect so," he said cryptically.

"What the Hell happened in there, Cas?" The angel sighed.

"The Nexus requires frequent reinforcement of the bond. Demands it, if too much time passes. Sam and Gabriel have been fighting it, but eventually the Nexus won out. They wouldn't have been able to resist." Dean froze.

"Cas, what are you saying?" The angel looked pained.

"That consent no longer matters at that point. It seems Sam was quite… forceful."

Dean looked alarmed. "Gabriel let him," Cas said reassuringly. "Despite the power of the Nexus, Sam couldn't have done anything to Gabriel he didn't want. Of course, what Gabriel wanted was being controlled by the Nexus but-" Dean was white and Cas rubbed one hand down his arm. "Don't panic, Dean." he said.

"Don't panic?" Dean growled. "Is Sam hurt?"

"He won't have been harmed seriously, and any minor injuries I'm sure Gabriel will take care of once he wakes up. The Nexus will take care of the rest." Dean shoved at Cas angrily and the angel's temper flared. "You're overreacting." he said stiffly.

"I'm overreacting?" Dean said quietly and if Cas had not been so irritated he might have noticed the warning signs. "Aren't you forgetting something? We just rescued Sam from Michael, that and everything else that's happened, he's not in a good place in his head and now this?" The angel's face was stony.

"I told you, the Nexus will take care of it, Dean. Why don't you listen to me?" he bit out. Dean stared at him.

"The Nexus that caused this whole mess in the first place? The Nexus that I never wanted Sam to form with Gabriel, that _you_ convinced me was the only way to save Sam? That Nexus?" Dean snapped. "I swear to God, Cas. I've killed for a lot less than this." The angel gave him a stern look.

"You're upset. You need to calm down and look at this rationally." he stated. Dean's face flickered with contempt.

"Fuck you," he said and walked away.


	9. Chapter Nine

Gabriel shifted, his head was hurting and he was cold. _That was odd_ , he thought. He could feel Sam curled up behind him, huffing warm breaths over his skin. He opened his eyes. They were in Sam's room, and they were both naked. Actually, now he came to think about it, he hurt in a lot of other places too. _What the Hell had he been doing?_

"Sammy," he said experimentally. The body behind him tensed.

"You're awake," Sam said, his voice taut and strained.

"Yeah," Gabriel said. "I think. What happened?"

The tension in Sam's body wound tighter and Sam twisted away from him. He was silent.

"Sam? What happened?"

"I did," Sam said bitterly. Gabriel rolled the words around in his head.

"I'm gonna need more than that, kiddo," he said.

"I tried to resist," Sam said, his voice breaking. "I didn't want to do this. I tried so damn hard." Gabriel looked at the pile of rags on the floor near the bed. Funny, why would Sam have a pile of torn shreds… that looked exactly like his clothes?

He turned over to look at Sam. There was blood streaked across his mouth, and more across his neck and collarbone. His body twitched. stinging pain radiating up his spine. He looked down. _Fuck._ Blood was smeared across his thighs, and stained the sheets beneath him. He extended his Grace cautiously, noting the extensive injuries and wondering why they hadn't healed. Once he'd tended to the damage to his vessel, he looked back at Sam.

"Are you hurt?" he asked gently. Sam shook his head.

"Not really. Other than this," he indicated the bite on his neck. Gabriel reached out to heal it but Sam pulled away.

"No, leave it. I want it there."

"Sam, what happened?" he asked again.

"You don't remember?" Sam whispered. Gabriel's mouth twisted.

"The last thing I remember we were having sex. Then pow, lights out." Sam seemed to relax a little.

"So you do remember. The Nexus…"

"Forced the issue," Gabriel sighed. "I warned you it would."

"So, in answer to your question, I don't know. You just… passed out." Gabriel frowned.

"Odd. I didn't heal any of my injuries either," he mused. Sam choked.

"Injuries?" He began to shake and Gabriel grasped his arm in alarm.

"Hey, don't freak out. Yeah, you were a little rough. But I let you take what you needed. I could have stopped you at any time. I didn't." Sam was still shivering and perhaps a little in shock.

"I can't believe I did that to you," he stuttered. "That's not who I am. That's who he is."

Gabriel looked puzzled.

"Other Sam," Sam said. "Violence and sex. That's his thing. Not mine."

"Was his thing," Gabriel said. "He's gone."

"Where?" Sam demanded. "Where did he go? What if he comes back?" Gabriel swallowed.

"He went back to where he came from, Sam," he said tiredly. "You." Sam gulped air, his head was swimming.

"So it is my thing now?" he asked softly.

"Probably not usually," Gabriel told him. "But under stress, yeah maybe. Sometimes. It's OK. I can take it." Sam glared at him.

"But nobody else could." he stated. "If I did that to anyone else, I'd kill them." Gabriel felt nauseous.

"Well, yeah. Did you want someone else?" he asked, straining to keep his voice light.

"Well, since we're little more than occasional fuck buddies now," Sam said viciously.

"Why shouldn't I?" Gabriel breathed in and out.

"I can't stop you," he said. "Well, actually that's not true, I can. But I won't. I'm asking you not to." Sam sucked in a breath.

"Why?" he demanded. "What right have you to ask that of me?" Gabriel looked miserable.

"None," he admitted. "But I want things to be different. I'm done fighting this. I'm done mourning what I've lost, what we've lost. Fuck Tyr and his games. We fell in love before. We can do it again." Sam stared at him like he'd lost his mind.

"You're crazy," he breathed.

"Not really," Gabriel said tightly. "Humans do this all the time. You don't fall in love with someone when you first meet them. Sometimes, not for years. Friends become lovers all the time and it's not always because of tragic unrequited love stories like Castiel and Dean." Sam was still staring at him. "It's up to you," Gabriel said finally. "It's not going to be easy. But what have we got to lose?"

"I hate you," Sam said vehemently. Gabriel blinked. _Well, so much for that._ It hurt more than he had expected. "I _hate_ you, you son of a bitch." Sam grabbed Gabriel and crushed the archangel's mouth to his. Gabriel yielded to him, shivering and moaning, then pulled back.

"That's a strange way to show someone you hate them," he said breathlessly.

"Shut the fuck up," Sam said and dragged his mouth back for another savage kiss.

* * *

The knock at his door was long overdue, Metatron thought. He'd ordered that pizza an hour ago. It had better not be cold, or he'd- _What?_ he thought angrily. _Write an angry letter to the local paper?_

He yanked the door open with more force than it required and it squealed in protest.

"I'm not ordering from Don Papa's again…" he said, pulling his wallet out of his pants.

"Metatron," Leliel said, her voice sweet and poisonous.

"No! Oh, no. I am _done_ with dealing with you people." Metatron whined, backing up nervously and putting the couch between them. "What could I possibly have that you want?"

"You know how to resurrect angels," Leliel told him. "I need to know what you know."

Metatron sneered at her, contempt making him brave. And the couch providing the illusion of protection.

"You're going to resurrect Lucifer? You're mad. He's dead. Gone. He'd never have placed an anchor in anyone and risk madness," he asserted.

"Well, that's where you're wrong," Leliel purred. "I know where he placed his anchor, and they've already agreed to help me."

"Who is it?" Metatron demanded. "Who would be crazy enough to take Lucifer's anchor?" Leliel curled her lip at him.

"Why should I tell you?" she asked. "You're nothing. A bug. A worm. You weren't even anything special when you had your Grace, now you're less than even most humans." Metatron eyed her.

"I have the information you want." he pointed out. She pouted in a manner she obviously thought was attractive. _Father, why are so many of your angels so stupid?_

"It's Michael," she said loftily. as though she were granting him a great boon. Funnily enough, she was.

"Nonsense," he told her and she prickled. "You're wrong."

"I can assure you I have it from Michael's own lips," she said uncertainly. Ah, so she was doubting Michael's word? That _was_ interesting.

"Michael's wrong," Metatron told her. "I guarantee it." She dismissed him with a idle flip of her hand and stalked towards him.

"Enough. Tell me what I need to know." Metatron sighed.

"I have a notebook, let me find it for you." He started rifling through the piles of papers on the floor. Once he'd located it, he held it up.

"Here. Everything you need on the experiments Gadreel and I performed." Her eyes flickered at the mention of Gadreel's name.

"He was one of yours, wasn't he?" Metatron asked slyly. She snarled at him.

"Yes. A great loss." Metatron blinked at her.

"He really wasn't," he smirked. "Now, what are you offering in exchange for this?"

She struck him across the face and he screamed as a tooth dislodged.

"Aw come on! Do you have any idea how expensive dentistry is when you don't have insurance?" he complained. She struck him again and he shut up.

* * *

There was a knock at Sam's door. He considered moving, but it seemed like too much effort.

"Tell Dean to go away," Gabriel said muffled against his stomach. Sam sighed.

"I better see what he wants," he said. Gabriel pouted against his skin.

"Sammy!" Dean hollered, banging on the door with a fist. "Sammy, you better be OK in there!" Sam dragged himself out of the bed and staggered to the door. He opened it and only remembered afterwards that he was not only naked, but covered in blood.

Dean gaped at him, appalled. This was even worse than he'd thought. "What the Hell, Sam?" he gasped. Sam looked down.

"It's Gabriel's. Uh. Mostly." Dean's face was white. He just stared at him speechlessly. Gabriel appeared behind Sam, just as nude and twice as bloody.

"Do you need something?" the archangel asked archly. Dean swallowed.

"No. Not if Sam's OK."

"I'm fine," Sam said shortly. "What's going on?" Dean gulped.

"Maybe you should grab a shower. Come and talk to us in the library," he garbled and then he was gone. Gabriel began to laugh and Sam elbowed him.

"It's not funny," he said. Gabriel snorted.

"Are you kidding? It's hilarious!"

* * *

Michael staggered forward and collapsed into the circle Leliel had drawn. _Jegudiel be damned, this was going to work!_ She followed the notes in her hand, smiling at the blood smears on the pages. She had quite enjoyed encouraging Metatron to give up this little notebook.

She lit the candles, inscribed the sigils in blood and prepared the spell components as the notebook described. Lucifer's construct was looking a little worse for wear, but that was not important.

She cast out her arms and recited the incantation. Hot air, like a desert breeze, stirred her hair and then gusted and blew out the candles. Michael screamed, his body arching and twisting, his Grace flaring outwards until it was so bright, Leliel couldn't see Michael, the construct or anything else. She frowned. This was not how the ritual was described in Gadreel and Metatron's notes. Finally, the light faded and she could see Lucifer's construct beginning to move. Ignoring her misgivings, Leliel clapped her hands together in delight. Michael remained prone, twitching slightly.

"My Lord Lucifer, you've returned to us!" she exclaimed. The construct frowned and sat up.

"What?"

"Are you not the archangel Lucifer, fallen from Grace but destined to be raised up-" he made a cutting gesture with one hand and she fell silent.

"Leliel. How interesting, you seem to be under a misapprehension," he said icily.

"You were trying to raise my brother, but you got rather more than you bargained for." Leliel blinked and stepped backwards.

"No," she whispered. "Oh, no." He smiled at her.

"Oh, yes," he told her.

"Is this not better? Lucifer would never have made you his Queen. I might consider it, under certain conditions. As long as you prove trustworthy and loyal." He looked her up and down. "And available."

* * *

Sam followed Gabriel into the library and shivered at the crackling tension in the room between Dean and Cas. The angel was sullenly staring at the floor and Dean was wearing one his classic expressions of angry confusion. Whatever. Sam had his own issues right now.

"So," Gabriel said cheerily, just to be irritating Sam thought. "What's the word on the street, Castiel?" The angel looked up, a crease between his brows.

"Jegudiel says the angels went to rescue Michael from Hell. That's he'd been captured. No mention of Lucifer's construct." Cas said uneasily. Gabriel snorted.

"Michael, captured by demons. Jegudiel's pulling your leg."

"I assure you he didn't touch me," Cas said stiffly. Gabriel's eyebrows rose. "And his information's good. I got confirmation from another source."

"Oh?" Gabriel said lazily. "Who?"

"Ash. Apparently it's all Heaven can talk about right now." Cas told him. Gabriel frowned.

"Come on, Castiel. Demons, even all the demons of Hell, couldn't stand against _me_. They wouldn't stand a chance against Michael, even if he has left the lid off his cookie jar." Cas' mouth twisted.

"If it's a lie, it's a good one. Everyone believes it to be true."

"That's part of what makes me so uneasy," Gabriel admitted. "It's so patently false, I don't understand how anyone was convinced by it." He produced a candy bar from a pocket and began to unwrap it. "We need to talk to Remiel," Gabriel decided.

"Come on, Castiel. We don't have much time to lose." He squeezed Sam's shoulder and then stood up and took Castiel's arm. A flutter of feathers and they were gone.

Sam watched his brother, sitting tense and silent.

"You and Cas have a fight?" he asked carefully. Dean glared at him.

"Yes. About you." Sam winced. "After we uh, found you in here earlier. I was worried about you, about what had happened." Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam. "What did happen?" Sam looked away.

"It's personal," he said.

"If it's personal, maybe you shouldn't be doing it in public places," Dean said acidly. Sam rolled his eyes.

"What you mean like you and Cas haven't christened every room in the bunker by now except my room?" Dean looked guilty. "Oh, _come on_ , Dean!"

"It was Cas' idea," he defended. "Now spill. What's going on with you and Gabriel?"

"We're giving it another go," Sam said reluctantly. To his surprise Dean smiled at that.

"Really? You're actually gonna try and fix things?" his brother said breathlessly. Sam stared at him, baffled.

"Uh, yeah. Why're you so happy about it?" Dean looked away.

"I just want you to be happy," he replied. He gave Sam another hard look. "And all the blood? You wanna explain that?" Sam looked uncomfortable.

"The Nexus kinda forced the issue between us. I might have been a little rough." Dean nodded.

"Yeah, that's what Cas said. It's part of what we argued about." he said quietly.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Sam said. Dean quirked an eyebrow at him.

"OK. But if I ever catch you two naked and covered in blood again, you and I are going to have a serious talk." Sam gave him a look that he'd never seen on his brother's face before, coy and devious and savage and predatory all at once.

"I promise, you'll never catch us naked and covered in blood again," he said. Dean noticed that all Sam had promised is that he wouldn't catch them, not that it wouldn't happen again. He wondered if he should worry about that.

* * *

Remiel slammed her hand down on her desk, sending papers and trinkets flying.

"Gabriel! Who do you think you are, barging in here like this?" she demanded.

Gabriel gave her a toothy grin.

"The only archangel not dead or deranged," he said boldly. Her face went cold.

"Well, you're wrong. Michael's here and although his time in Hell was stressful, he will soon be back on his feet," she asserted. "So, you see, I don't need you here. Go and play with your pet humans and leave the running of Heaven to those who actually give a damn!" Her cheeks were quite pink with outrage and Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

"So it's true you sanctioned the raid on Hell?" he asked. "And that Michael was somehow held captive there?" She nodded superciliously.

"Yes."

"I want to see him," Gabriel demanded, letting his power flare. Remiel fluttered her hands and Gabriel's frown got deeper. Remiel was many things but she was not a flutterer.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel. But it's quite impossible. I have strict orders that only Leliel, myself and Jegudiel can see him." Cas stiffened beside him and Gabriel felt his temper begin to burn.

"You're under strict orders. You. The _de facto_ ruler of Heaven." Remiel gaped at him.

"Well, they're my orders," she said nonsensically.

"Then give new ones," Gabriel growled. "I want to see him. Now." Remiel jumped and her eyes flicked upwards.

"Gabriel," Leliel purred behind him. "How very...interesting to see you again. Remy darling, is he causing trouble?" Remiel batted her eyes at Leliel and Gabriel nearly swallowed his tongue. _What in all creation was going on in Heaven?_ Castiel was eyeing Leliel uncertainly.

"Gabriel was just leaving, Leli," Remiel said breathlessly.

"No, I wasn't," Gabriel disagreed. "I said I want to see Michael and I won't leave until I do."

"Very well," Leliel agreed with a tired note in her voice.

"Leli!" Remiel protested.

"It's all right, sweetie. I'll take care of it." Remiel backed down and Castiel exchanged a look with Gabriel.

Leliel sashayed her way through Heaven, Gabriel and Cas following her in a sort of bewildered astonishment. She cut easily through the crowds of angels waiting for news of Michael, and several angels much more senior than she nodded respectfully to her.

"You've certainly cemented your power base," Gabriel observed. She offered him a sneer.

"My venture into Hell to rescue Michael has garnered me and my followers significant respect." she sniffed.

"Yes, let's talk about that," Gabriel said easily. "How was Michael captured in the first place? That should have been impossible. And having captured him, how could they hold him? The only thing in Hell that can hold an archangel is Lucifer's Cage and that was destroyed. It makes no sense. They would know what our response would be, even if they were able to pull it off. I've met the King of Hell, he didn't get where he is by being stupid."

"I can't speak to the motives of demons," Leliel said loftily. "I don't fraternize with such creatures. But I can tell you that Michael is somewhat… diminished. So please, don't be shocked when you see him. Perhaps then you will understand what happened." She opened an unmarked door and ushered Gabriel inside. When Castiel went to follow, she caught his arm. "You have to wait here," she said.

Michael was curled into a ball in the corner of a large bed. He lifted his head when Gabriel entered and the archangel sucked in a breath in shock. Even without touching Michael he could tell something terrible had happened.

"Michael?" he asked gently.

"Gabriel," Michael hissed. "You took Sam Winchester from me. Go away." Gabriel shook his head.

"What happened to you, Michael?" he asked. "You've lost half your Grace." Michael sneered at him.

"Bring me Sam Winchester," he snarled. "I'll fuck him and make you watch and then I'll tell you." Gabriel recoiled. Michael was no saner than he'd been in the cave. But how had he been stripped of so much his Grace? It wasn't just temporarily drained, his capacity was actually permanently diminished. He was still more powerful than a regular angel, but a fraction of what he'd been. Gabriel stood up. He'd learn nothing more here.

Castiel watched Leliel warily. She smiled her shark tooth smile at him.

"Changed your mind about exploring the depths and limits of human sexuality, Castiel?" she said archly. He curled his lip in disgust.

"Not with you," he said thinly. She looked him up and down contemptuously.

"I wasn't offering," she said angrily.

"Yes, you were," Cas told her. "And now you're mad because this is the second time I've turned you down and nobody does that to you." She tossed her head and turned away.

"You've gone soft in the head," she said dismissively. "Dean Winchester's corrupted your mind." Cas grabbed her wrist and squeezed it painfully and she gasped in surprise.

"You're not fit to speak his name," he growled. The door behind him lurched open and Gabriel appeared.

"What happened to him?" he demanded. Leliel shook off Cas' hand and examined her fingernails.

"I'm sure I've no idea," she said airily. "The demons must have figured out a way to weaken him." Gabriel glared at her.

"No. This was you. I don't know how. Like I don't know how you're manipulating Remiel. But whatever you're planning, I will stop you." She looked him up and down.

"You? You're utterly corrupt, steeped in dissipation. A sinful, unprincipled coward. I'm not afraid of you." He grabbed her and dragged her close, baring his teeth at her.

"You should be." he said coldly. He released her and shoved her into the wall.

"Come on, Castiel."


	10. Chapter Ten

"We should go see Jegudiel before we leave," Cas said urgently. Gabriel flicked a glance at him.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" he asked. Cas nodded.

"Yes. He helped us before, and he's been a useful source of information. Come on." Gabriel sighed and followed his brother to Jegudiel's quarters.

Cas knocked rapidly on the chamber door. Jegudiel jerked the door open.

"Where have you been? You can't let anyone-" he broke off. "Oh. Castiel. How are you, brother?"

"Expecting someone else?" Gabriel said his voice calm but with an edge of menace. Cas laid a hand on his arm.

"Easy, Gabriel. Jegudiel's on our side." His friend ushered them inside.

"Castiel, what can I do for you?" Jegudiel asked, ignoring Gabriel.

"We've seen Michael," Cas said. "Well, Gabriel has. What happened to him?" Jegudiel slumped.

"I don't know. Leliel says he was like that when they found him."

"In Hell?" Gabriel said carefully.

"Yes. In Hell. With half his Grace and all of his mind gone." Jegudiel sighed. "We're trying to keep it from everyone for now in the hope that he'll get better. But if anything he's getting worse."

"Something stinks here, Jegudiel," Gabriel said through gritted teeth. "Michael was first of us, the greatest of the archangels. How could anything do this to him?" Jegudiel eyed him mildly.

"Sam Winchester is responsible for the breaking of his mind," the angel said. "He was vulnerable after that." Castiel stared at him.

"Why would you say something like that?" he asked, astonishment and betrayal warring for dominance in his voice.

"It's the truth,"Jegudiel said. "It's not the Winchester boy's fault necessarily, I don't mean to imply that he deliberately did this to Michael. But he's still responsible for it. Like so many other things."

Gabriel stretched out his wings, his temper now seriously beginning to fray. Jegudiel looked nervous.

"I'm getting very tired of this," Gabriel told him. "Heaven's a mess, a number of angels are behaving very strangely and Aemeth is at the center of it." He glared at Jegudiel.

"I'm not Aemeth, don't blame me." he said helplessly. Gabriel wasn't convinced.

"So how come you're on the list of angels trusted to know the truth?" Jegudiel's mouth twisted.

"Castiel, you didn't tell him?" he asked. Cas looked guilty. "I've been trying to infiltrate Aemeth. But it's not easy, they're very close knit. And if they find out my true loyalties, I'll be neutered, just like Michael." Gabriel peered at him.

"You know something, something you're not telling us," he said accusingly. Jegudiel looked trapped. Gabriel wasn't above throwing his weight around, but if he kept doing it, it was going to come back and bite him. So he waited.

"Fine," Jegudiel said finally. "Castiel, I'm sorry. I lied to you. I'm not unaffiliated. I'm second-in-command for Táphos." Cas reared back in shock and Gabriel stared.

"Táphos? I've heard of you before but I don't remember what you stood for." Jegudiel shuffled uncomfortably.

"We've been quiet. Well, I suppose that's how we're meant to be. Táphos believes in the cold, silent death, the decay into entropy, chaos as the beautiful end of all things. We were against the Apocalypse from the beginning. We manipulated events so that Castiel was selected for the job of rescuing Dean Winchester from Hell. We undermined Raphael's power base, pushed Zachariah into position as the angel who we thought would antagonize Dean's personality the most. We're not the power behind the throne so much as the chaos beneath it. And as such, we are most devoted to you, Gabriel."

The archangel gaped at them and opened his mouth to speak, but Cas beat him to it, punching Jegudiel in the face. Since angels didn't typically resort to such human acts of physical violence, Jegudiel was not prepared for the strike and staggered backwards. Cas had loaded his Grace behind his fist and Jegudiel's expression suggested that it had hurt.

"I deserved that, I suppose," he said nasally. There was the silvery scrape of Cas drawing his blade and Gabriel grabbed his brother by the arm.

"Castiel! No, this is not the answer. I know you're angry, I understand. But if Jegudiel is on our side, we need him." Cas shook Gabriel's hand off, but put away his blade. Jegudiel gave a watery smile.

"I'm sorry, Castiel. We've been friends a long time and I know this is an unpleasant surprise. But would you really change things, if you could? Would you go back and let some other angel rescue Dean, one who might not have taken the chance on him that you did?" Cas regarded him in stony silence.

"So, what do you know about the use of Gracelight?" Jegudiel asked, changing the subject. Gabriel frowned.

"It's how Lucifer created the _lapsit exillis_ ," he said thoughtfully. "He'd had a huge falling out with Michael, the first one that really made me think about leaving. He gathered his followers and convinced them to donate some of their Grace to him, and he concentrated that power into an emerald, which he mounted on his crown. Like so many things powered by Grace, the stone became sentient. When Lucifer fell, and Michael cast him into Hell, the use of Gracelight was banned for any purpose. But when we found Michael, in that cave where he held Sam, it was lit by small Gracelight stones. I meant to go back and investigate, but there hasn't been time. I also saw Gracelight in Michael's room." Jegudiel nodded.

"And this is why we venerate you, Gabriel," he said with a smile. Gabriel felt a little sick. _He didn't want to be venerated._

"Táphos have noticed Gracelight-created jewels appearing in a number of places around Heaven. Remiel wears a necklace with a Gracelight pendant, we think Leliel gave it to her. That's probably how Aemeth are influencing and controlling people. Even Michael. Gracelight stones are insidious in how they work. By the time any of us noticed something was up, it was too late, Michael's mind had already begun to crack."

"I don't understand," Castiel said hoarsely. "Gracelight has been banned since I was a fledgling, so where did Remiel's pendant and the other stones come from? And why has nobody done something about it."

"We don't know. How many angels even remember the full story any more?" Jegudiel asked him.

"A lot of the older angels are dead." He gave Cas a pointed glance and Cas looked away. "And a few years ago, Aemeth started a few rumors, that banning Gracelight had led to the failure of Heaven to bring your charges to heel and bring about Armageddon. Look at how easily the _lapsit exillis_ corrupted Sam Winchester, inserted a slice of darkness into his soul that he'll never be free of. Imagine if Gracelight stones had been given to the Winchesters, by someone they trusted. They'd have quickly fallen under the influence and been the puppets of Heaven they were supposed to be all along." Cas sucked in a breath and Gabriel chewed at his lip. He'd never disagreed with the prohibition on the use of Gracelight, but he hadn't been as excessively concerned about it as Raphael had been. Raphael had been the one to convince Michael to proscribe its use.

"Some of us who remember Lucifer before the Fall wonder if the _lapsit exillis_ was as much responsible for the Fall as Lucifer's own pride," Jegudiel added. "It's a pity. If Lucifer had given Michael what he wanted, instead of fooling around with power he didn't understand, there might never have been a Fall at all."

* * *

Dean had forsaken his glass and taken to slugging the whiskey directly from the bottle. Sam watched him, trying not to be too irritated because Gabriel and Cas had been gone a really long time and it was starting to become more than a little concerning.

"So," Sam said, more to have something to say than any real enthusiasm for the discussion. "I'm sorry you and Cas fought because of me." Dean glanced at him.

"I dunno, he's been in a funny mood recently. Something's eating at him, and I don't know what it is," he said, looking surprised at himself. Apparently the whiskey had loosened his tongue.

"Have you asked him about it?" Sam asked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. He says he's fine. What am I supposed to do?" Sam sighed.

"I don't know Dean. Doesn't your bond tell you anything? Even if you haven't completed it yet, you should be able to read some things." Dean blinked and Sam peered at him. " _Are_ you bonding with him?" Dean shook his head.

"Not as far as I know. Cas never mentioned it." He rocked the chair back, pursing his lips in thought. Sam frowned.

"Well, are you going to do it?" he demanded. Dean scratched the back of his head.

"I hadn't really thought about it," he said. "Do you think I should?" Sam wondered if there was any hope for his brother.

"It might be important to Cas," he offered. "It was to Gabriel." That hurt a little but he squashed it down. They were working on it, it was going to be OK.

"Then why hasn't he said anything?" Dean said as if this was his trump card. Sam crossed his eyes.

"I don't know, Dean. I mean why would anyone in a relationship with you have any reason to wonder if you were serious? I bet you've already lapsed back into flirting with anyone attractive who falls into your eyeline."

"Cas knows it doesn't mean anything," he scoffed. Sam leveled a look at him.

"How does he know that, Dean? Because you tell him you love him every day?" Dean looked away. "Please tell me you've told him at least once," Sam begged. Dean growled.

"Cas knows how I feel," he insisted. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. _Was this a competition to see who could be the most fucked up? Dean had nearly lost Cas twice,_ Sam thought. _Maybe a bit of shock therapy was in order._

"You shouldn't assume that," he said finally. "If you take Cas for granted, one day you might turn around and he'll be gone." Dean looked haunted suddenly and Sam concealed his smile. Hopefully this would get some wheels turning in his brother's thick head. There was a curious popping sound and Cas and Gabriel appeared in the middle of the room.

"Hey, Gabriel," Sam said warmly. "How was Heaven?" The archangel frowned, considering.

"Seven shades of fucked up," he decided. Cas gave him a baleful look, but he looked shaken. Dean cast a glance at Sam then got up and tugged the angel in for a hug. Cas started and resisted for a second, then melted into his embrace as if they'd been parted for weeks. He clung so tightly that Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabriel.

"That good, huh?" he commented, still watching Cas who was quivering and making soft, needy little sounds against Dean's neck. Gabriel's mouth twisted.

"Yeah. Michael's lost half his Grace on top of all of his marbles." Sam raked a hand through his hair.

"What! How? Did the demons do that to him?" Gabriel shrugged.

"That's the official line, but I'm not buying it. Then there's the curious case of Jegudiel." Dean's head came up like an alerted watchdog.

"Cas' friend?" he asked, his voice strained. Cas nuzzled closer into his neck and he looked down again. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing much," Gabriel said sarcastically. "He just admitted to being responsible for several major events in Castiel's life for the past few years." Sam exchanged a look with Dean.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Jegudiel's a member of a faction called Táphos" Gabriel told him. "It's ancient Greek, it means-"

"Tomb," Sam finished for him. Gabriel gave him a pained look.

"Right. They worship me apparently, which is perfectly understandable of course." Sam knew him better than that, he could see the archangel's discomfort at the idea.

"They also believe in a natural chaotic descent into entropy as an end to creation. As opposed to the big show, Apocalypse!"

Sam knew the more animated Gabriel got, the more disturbed he was feeling. Gabriel was worried.

"They're the ones who got Castiel the gig of raising Dean from perdition. They made sure Zachariah, the most irritating angel ever to wear a pair of wings, was in position to annoy your brother into fighting back against fate. That kind of thing." Gabriel finished with a flourish. Sam held out a hand to him, not pushing but offering. Gabriel eyed it for a moment then took it tentatively. His grip was tight and now they were in contact Sam could feel the nervous energy thrumming through him.

"Cas?" Dean said gently. The angel looked up and Dean cupped his jaw. Sam swallowed past a lump in his throat. "I'm sorry," Dean said.

Cas nodded and tucked his head back into Dean's neck. Dean looked at Sam. "I'm gonna…" he broke off and waved a hand uncertainly. Sam waved him away. He needed to take care of Cas, who was clearly very distressed.

Gabriel sat on the table, facing Sam. He still held onto Sam's hand very tightly.

"Is Cas going to be OK?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded.

"He should be, as long as your brother doesn't make a mess of it." Sam winced but Gabriel grinned at him.

"Don't worry."

* * *

Dean guided Cas back to his room, squeezing the angel's shoulders and watching his reactions carefully. When he tugged the angel over to the bed, Cas surprised him by sinking to the floor in front of him.

"Cas?" Dean prompted cautiously.

"Dean," Cas muttered. "I'm sorry. If it weren't for Jegudiel, so many terrible things could have been avoided."

"Maybe," Dean agreed. "But if it weren't for his meddling, we would never have met. Not everything that's happened since I returned from Hell has been bad, y'know." He dipped his head to kiss Cas softly. The angel shivered and made another of those needy sounds that shot straight to Dean's groin.

Suddenly, Cas stood up and leaned forward. He hovered over Dean's mouth for another moment, then with a growl lunged forward and thrust him back onto the bed, their lips colliding. Dean groaned out an indecent sound, which only served to increase Cas' fervor, he thrust one hand into Dean's hair and the other slid into the small of his back to press their bodies even closer together. Dean's hands had come to rest on Cas' waist and his hands grasped handfuls of shirt as the angel pulled back from his lips to trail butterfly kisses down Dean's neck. As his lips skimmed an especially sensitive spot, Dean whimpered.

"Cas…" he breathed. The angel slid both hands under Dean's shirt and tugged it over his head. Dean yanked Cas' button-down shirt open, spraying buttons everywhere.

"Sorry," he mumbled as his mouth nibbled at Cas' neck.

"No, you're not," Cas gasped and Dean grinned against his skin.

"Fine. I regret nothing." he said, meaning more than just his destruction of Cas' clothing. Cas was pulling his belt free and unfastening his jeans and Dean groaned as his hands glided over his skin, pulling the denim down along with his boxers. Dean fumbled with the fastening on Cas' pants and finally the angel huffed out a breath and dismissed their remaining clothes with a gesture. Dean let out a laugh which quickly turned into a gasp when Cas slid down his body and began to lick and tease at him. He looked down at the angel, his lips pink and glistening and swallowed hard. Then the angel took him fully into his mouth and his head went back with a groan.

Cas was wild tonight, Dean could do nothing but hold on tightly to the sheets and let him the angel drive him relentlessly onwards and upwards. When he felt his climax began to gather as a tightening coil of heat in his abdomen, he tried to stutter out a warning, but it was lost as Cas did something with his fingers and Dean's vision whited out.

After a few moments, he groaned and looked down at Cas, who was staring intently at him from between his legs. Dean crooked a finger at him and the angel crawled up his body, stopping to taste his skin at several locations on the way. When he finally brought his face level with Dean's, the hunter grabbed him and kissed him soundly, then brought his lips to Cas' ear.

"I want you inside me," he growled. Cas bit his ear and said something in Enochian. Whatever it was, it was clearly agreement, as he wiggled his hips and pressed insistently at Dean. He made an incoherent sound and then surged forward, forcing a gasp from Dean's throat. His senses were unraveling, the feeling of Cas' skin against his, the steady pace of the angel as thrust inside him and the sounds Cas was making. Hot, needy sounds that Dean wanted to spend the rest of his life listening to. Cas was increasing the pace and Dean tucked his head into Cas' neck, panting against his skin. _Oh God, Cas._

He could feel it as Cas began to peak, the muscles twitching and straining until he threw his head back, his eyes squeezed tight and he cried out. He collapsed onto Dean's chest, gasping and sobbing. Dean held him tight.

"You're incredible, you know," he told the angel.

"I love you," Cas replied in an unsteady voice.

* * *

Leliel checked her surroundings carefully before unlocking her door and slipping inside. Michael, or what was left of Michael in Adam Milligan's body, rolled over on the bed to look at her.

"It's you," he said. "When are you going to bring me what I asked for?"

"Soon," she promised. He snorted and turned away from her again. She sighed and swept through to the second set of chambers connected to hers. Originally designed to open out into a larger suite for meetings, she'd commandeered the quarters after returning from Hell. She looked warily at the man leaning against the bookcase, perusing the volumes on display.

"My lord," she said formally, dipping into a curtsey. He turned lazily, his blue eyes twinkling and his blond hair catching golden highlights from the Gracelight in the sconce above his head.

"Leliel," he said, his voice low and rough. She gulped, knowing all too well what that meant.

"You know, I don't even know what to call you," she admitted. He grinned at her.

"I like 'my lord', personally." he said easily. "But if you need to call me by name, then do so."

"But…" she objected. "He's Michael. If I call you Michael too, it's going to be confusing." He glared at her.

"Say that again and I'll cut out your pretty tongue. There's no need for anyone else to know what has happened. Call me Lucifer, and keep your mouth shut." She shivered. "Come here."

She nodded and rose, smoothing her skirt as she did so. He beckoned her closer and when she was within reach, grabbed her and dragged her close to his body. He brought his mouth down on hers in a primitive, biting kiss that made her feel cold inside. He pushed her away.

"You're all talk," he told her. "There's no fire inside you." She ducked her head.

"I'm sorry, my lord."

"It's time, Leliel. We need to meet." he told her. She nodded and turned away, hurrying back to her chamber.

Adam-Michael, as she'd resolved to call him in her head, was curled into a ball. She touched her hand to his shoulder and he jerked away from her.

"Don't touch me!" he cried.

"Please," she said. "I have someone who wants to see you." Adam-Michael stared at her warily, but scrambled off the bed and followed her obediently. She ushered him into the receiving room of the adjoining chambers and watched his astonishment as he stared at the figure of Lucifer-Michael leaning nonchalantly against the wall.

"Lucifer!" Adam-Michael gasped in delight. He threw himself across the room and into Lucifer-Michael's arms.

"Oh Lucifer! I can't believe it."

Lucifer-Michael smiled down at him, then cupped his face between his hands. Casting a malicious glance at Leliel, he bent down and kissed Adam-Michael's lips, a gentle, chaste kiss that made Adam-Michael quiver. Then he slid one hand behind Adam-Michael's neck and the other down his back and clutched him closer, deepening the kiss and drawing a groan from Adam-Michael. Leliel's gorge rose and she began to back away. Lucifer-Michael lifted his head.

"No, Leliel. I have not given you permission to withdraw." She looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry my lord, I was only trying to give you some privacy," she whispered. He laughed.

"I'd much prefer it if you watched. You were so interested in doing so not long ago, when Sam Winchester was our prisoner."

Adam-Michael twitched at the mention of the young hunter's name and Lucifer-Michael soothed him with gentle stroking motions down his back.

"Stay, Leliel." Adam-Michael made a needy sound and Lucifer-Michael dipped his head down again for another kiss, tugging on the smaller vessel's shirt. Adam-Michael wiggled out of it and Lucifer-Michael kissed a wet trail down his neck and over his chest. He raised his head again and smiled.

"I'm going to fuck him, and you're going to watch." She shivered in horror, realizing too late how out of her depth she was. She still hadn't figured out how it had happened, but she had two Michaels on her hands, and both of them were insane.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Rowena was as pleased to be once more dragged in front of the king of Hell as he was to have her there. But she was smart and powerful and excellent at self-preservation. That should be enough.

"Mother," Crowley said expansively. "How kind of you to visit. Tea?" She wrenched her arm free of Eli's grasp and sneered at him.

"Fergus," she said angrily. "What possible reason could you have for bringing me here?"

"You were trying to kill me," Crowley said mildly. "I could have done a lot worse in retaliation." She lifted her nose in the air.

"I do what I must," she said loftily. Crowley sighed.

"Look, mother, we've never liked each other. But I want a ceasefire." She peered suspiciously at him.

"Why? Don't tell me another one of your schemes has come apart at the seams and you need _my_ help. Because I am not interested," she hissed, her accent coming in stronger as it always did when she was upset.

"Yes, actually I do need your help," Crowley admitted and she preened. He could take the hit to his ego if he got her on his side.

"Heaven performed a major raid on this place, stole some items of particular significance." Rowena rolled her eyes.

"I swear, Fergus, you are the worst excuse for a king I've ever seen and I was Charles the First's mistress." Crowley raised his eyebrows at that.

"So what was the earth-shatteringly important thing they stole?"

"Lucifer's construct, and the burned-out remains of the _lapsit exillis,_ " he told her. She looked at him with dismay.

"What are they going to do with those?" she asked, even though she had a pretty good idea.

"Resurrect Lucifer, according to Leliel, and fix the _lapsit exillis._ I said it was impossible, that she was wasting her time. She wasn't listening." Rowena gave him an unpleasant grin.

"Why, Fergus, it almost like nobody respects you. Imagine that!" Crowley glared at her and gritted his teeth.

"They can't resurrect Lucifer, I'm not worried about that so don't get your hopes up." Rowena pouted and he knew he'd hit his target.

"But the _lapsit exillis_ , even destroyed, is dangerous. Gracelight stones are like singularities, and the _lapsit exillis_ was the most powerful one ever created. If Leliel tries to revive it, it will suck out her Grace and the Grace of every angel in Heaven." Rowena looked bored.

"So?" she asked, examining her fingernails. "Why does the king of Hell care what happens to Heaven?" Crowley grimaced.

"I know you're not that stupid. What do you think would happen if all the angels' Grace is concentrated in one place?" he demanded. She frowned.

"Even if it doesn't produce a creation-ending explosion, even if all it does is turn the angels into mortals, what then? There's a balance, and if Heaven's stripped of all the angels then control of earth goes to the highest bidder. There'll be a war that will make the Apocalypse look like afternoon tea," he said urgently.

"And Amara's still out there and without Heaven to oppose her, I don't know what will happen." Rowena's pale skin was almost translucent as she grasped the scale of disaster that hung over them.

"Well," she said, pretending indifference but with a quiver in her voice that betrayed her.

"I don't know what you think I can do about it. I'm a witch and a powerful one at that, but I'm not God. What do you want from me?" Crowley carefully concealed his sense of triumph, no point antagonizing her right now.

"I want a way to contain things. If anyone can do it, you can. I'll get you full access to the Book of the Damned's codex and translation, and you see if there's a way to defuse this ticking time bomb, or at least restrict the blast radius." She struggled to contain her excitement at the prospect of being able to properly read the book again. He'd have to keep a very close eye on her, but he'd hooked her and now he just had to reel her in.

* * *

Gabriel was feeling torn. Sam was in a relatively good mood, despite the bad news from Heaven. Once Dean had dragged Castiel off to soothe his pain in probably the only way he knew how, he and Sam had started talking about inconsequential things. But there were big discussions they needed to have on what to do next. He sighed. Perhaps that could wait until morning.

"So, it was supposed to be a quick salt-and-burn job," Sam was saying.

"Garth had thought he'd handled it but then then there was another death, so he called us in to help." Gabriel wasn't really listening. Instead he was watching the way Sam's throat moved as he talked and imagining all kinds of filthy things. Ever since he'd got back from Heaven there'd been this simmering tension under his skin. Sam kept giving him these sidelong glances, but seemed unwilling to make a move.

"Gabriel, are you even listening to me?" Sam said. Gabriel blinked and then looked guilty. Sam sighed.

"You're thinking about something else." He grinned.

"You're distracting," he pointed out. Sam gave him a weak smile.

"Dean's pissed," he said suddenly.

"He wasn't at all happy with how he found us earlier." Gabriel leaned back in his chair.

"It's really none of his business," he said reasonably.

"It becomes his business if he sees it," Sam replied.

"I promised he'd never catch us in that state again." Gabriel grinned broadly at him.

"Clever boy," he said. Sam looked down at the floor.

"I'm still freaked out," he said. "What if it happens again?" Gabriel leaned back in his chair.

"What if it does?" he asked.

"If you don't want to get to the point where the Nexus intervenes, you know what the solution is. I thought we'd agreed to try exploring things, see where it leads us."

"I did agree. I still want that." Sam said fervently.

"OK," Gabriel said slowly.

"I told you that it should be under control as long as we keep the Nexus happy. So what's the problem?" Sam was shivering and Gabriel frowned.

"What if I want it?" he whispered. Gabriel scratched his head.

"Want what?" he asked, confused. "I said we can keep the Nexus happy."

"I can't think about anything else," Sam confessed, as though it was the most terrible thing in the world.

"Am I supposed to be upset that I drive you mad with desire?" Gabriel laughed. Sam looked up, a wild look in his eyes and Gabriel went utterly still.

"You don't understand," Sam said, his voice so low that Gabriel could barely hear him, celestial hearing be damned.

"Everytime I close my eyes, all I can see is you and me covered in your blood, and it should horrify me. It does horrify me. But it's also the hottest thing I've ever seen." Sam's face was white, the bones of his skull standing out in stark relief. Gabriel considered his words carefully.

"Well, I did say that this might be a part of you now, especially if you're under stress. And you've had nothing _but_ stress of one kind or another for weeks now. So don't be too hard on yourself. It'll settle down. And in the meantime, you can't do me any serious harm. Any damage you inflicted was because I let you. So don't panic. We can do this at whatever pace you want."

"No," Sam said, grabbing the archangel's face urgently. "You're not listening. I want to hurt you, like that, again." Gabriel blinked.

"Are you asking permission?" he said quietly. Sam shook his head.

"No. I want you to stop me." he said, his hands shaking against Gabriel's skin. Gabriel licked his lips and Sam's attention was suddenly riveted on his mouth.

"Do you, Sam?" the archangel breathed. "Is that really what you want? Or is it just what you think you should want?" Sam was swallowing and quivering.

"It _is_ what I should want," Sam said unsteadily, still watching Gabriel's mouth. "Not this. It's not good enough that you can take it, that I can't seriously injure you because you can heal. What kind of fucked up permission is that?" Gabriel's eyes glittered.

"Maybe I want it too," he said huskily and Sam wasn't sure he could fight this feeling off much longer. "You want to hurt me? I want you to do it. You're probably one of the few that can, other than my brothers and I don't want them. I want you. And I want this, if you do."

Sam's control snapped and he shoved Gabriel backwards, the chair teetering on its back legs for a moment before it crashed to the ground, shards and splinters flying outwards. All of Gabriel's breath huffed out of him as he hit the ground and he wheezed. Sam held him down, pushing one knee against Gabriel's hip and feeling the bone beginning to give under his weight.

"Sam," Gabriel choked. "You promised Dean…"

"You said yes," Sam growled and bit down hard on Gabriel's neck, shivering as the sparking blood covered his tongue.

"I'm not saying stop," Gabriel managed. "I just want to change the venue." Sam stilled.

"My room's too small," he said after a moment. "Let's use the basement."

He stood up and dragged Gabriel with him. The archangel didn't protest, he just hoped they didn't run into Dean or Castiel on the way.

* * *

Dean blinked awake, certain that he'd heard something that had startled him. He slid his hand under his pillow for his gun and touched Cas' shoulder. The angel opened his mouth to speak and Dean quickly slapped his hand over it, hushing him before he could make a sound. Cas nodded and slipped silently out of bed. Dean carefully edged his door open and looked up and down the corridor. It was empty. He crept silently down the hall, Cas at his heels and checked the kitchen. Nothing. He kept going, towards the library and halted suddenly. Cas placed a hand on his shoulder. Something had definitely gone down in here. A chair was shattered into a hundred pieces, a glass was smashed on the floor and two beer bottles were overturned on the table. There were a few spots of blood in amongst the shards of the chair. Cas strode over and dipped his fingers into the crimson stain and touched them to his tongue.

"Gabriel's," he said shortly.

Dean felt cold. Not many things could get the jump on the archangel. He felt a strange sense of deja vu.

"Cas," he whispered urgently. "This feels awfully familiar, man." The angel looked puzzled.

"When Sam banished you, and ran off with the stone of doom," Dean explained. "It was kinda like this." Cas' frown got deeper.

"There's no banishment sigil in here," he pointed out.

"Yeah," Dean said. It didn't make him feel any better. Two more drops of blood had fallen in the doorway to the hall. He nudged the angel and followed the trail where it led.

At the top of the basement steps, he looked at Cas again.

"I got a really bad feeling about this," he told him. Cas' mouth twitched.

"Perhaps we should go back to bed," he said. Dean stared at him.

"What? Gabriel's blood is on the floor and you want to just ignore it?" he asked incredulously.

Cas shifted uncomfortably and Dean's world began to tilt slightly. He drew in a deep breath, desperately shoving any misgivings down deep and proceeded down the stairs.

The sight that greeted him was not something he ever wanted to put into words. When he and Cas had found Sam and Gabriel in the library yesterday, he'd thought nothing could be worse. He was wrong.

His brother was spooned up behind the archangel, his eyes closed and his face peaceful. It was the only thing peaceful about the scene. There was blood everywhere, fragments of clothing, the remains of some furniture and even a few tufts of hair. Gabriel's by the look of it. Gabriel himself was black and blue, and his golden skin was only visible in small patches among all the blood. The archangel's eyes opened and he gave them a steely look.

Cas tugged on Dean's arm. "We need to go, Dean," he rumbled. Dean shook him off.

"No." he said loudly. "No freaking way."

"Dean," Cas said firmly. "We have to leave, now." He pulled the hunter away, and Dean couldn't fight against him. He struggled as best he could as Cas lifted him bodily up the stairs and back to their room. When the angel had dumped him unceremoniously on the bed, Dean's breath huffed out of him and he glared at Cas.

"What. The. Hell?" he demanded. Cas looked at him, his face hard.

"Gabriel has things under control," he said tightly.

"Under control?" Dean shrieked. "It didn't look under control to me!"

"Sam's different," Cas said, like that explained anything. "From what Gabriel told me, he's not the same person he used to be." Dean shook his head.

"What kind of cryptic angel bullshit is that?" Dean snarled. Cas flinched.

"Are you really interested in a discussion of your brother's sexuality?" he said finally. Dean looked like he wanted to throw up.

"Are you telling me that this is how he… likes it now?" He held his head in his hands, his temples throbbing. "Oh, God. Cas, this is so fucked up."

The angel quivered and then reached out and pulled Dean close to his body.

"You have to trust me, Dean." Cas told him. "Gabriel's managing the situation."

"Cas, it looks a Hell of a lot like an abusive relationship to me, with Sam as the abuser." Dean said unsteadily. Cas nuzzled his nose into the hunter's hair.

"Do you really think Sam can do anything to Gabriel that he doesn't want?" the angel asked.

"Cas, there's a big difference between allowing something and wanting it to happen. Gabriel might be feeling so guilty about what happened to Sam when Michael captured him, this might be some kind of weird penance." Cas laughed, to Dean's horror.

"You're projecting," the angel told him. "Gabriel is not just letting this happen. I would even say he was enjoying himself."

"How do you know that?" Dean said, his chest heaving.

"I know my brother," Cas told him. Dean breathed in the scent of the angel's skin and tried to calm down.

"I don't understand," Dean said heavily.

"I know," Cas said, a kind of bone-deep weariness making his voice even deeper than usual.

"All I can tell you is, everything will be OK. Try not to think about it."

* * *

Leliel breathed, slow and steady, counting in her head. She had to calm down and think rationally. Lucifer-Michael had been merciless, forcing her to witness all manner of degradations that he visited on Adam-Michael's body. Finally, bored of her when shock had finally rendered her numb, he'd dismissed her and she'd fled.

"You've created a monster," she whispered to herself. Chastising herself for being weak, she straightened her shoulders and sent out a message to Nuriel. The chubby-faced angel appeared in her chambers almost immediately.

"Lord Lucifer is here," she told her. Nuriel looked coolly at her.

"What is his plan for taking back his rightful place?" she asked distantly.

"We have not discussed that yet," Leliel said sharply.

"Resurrection is a tiring business and he has much to do before plans can be laid. But in the meantime, we must keep his presence, his very existence, a secret. How goes the deployment of the Gracelight stones?"

"There's been some pushback," Nuriel said, annoyance threading through her tone. "Some of the older angels are questioning the flouting of the ban. Remiel says she will issue a proclamation rescinding the ban but our sources suggest that the Host will want to hear from Michael. He was the one who instituted the rule and they want him to say that he approves of their use now." Leliel nodded thoughtfully.

"Michael's still quite weak from whatever wickedness the demons inflicted on him," she told her.

"But I'm sure I can convince him to make a short public statement." Nuriel gave a stiff nod and left in a swirl of feathers.

Leliel swallowed and returned to the adjoining suite door, tapping lightly at it in the prescribed manner.

"Come in, Leliel," Lucifer-Michael's voice came through the door. "I assume it's important."

She opened the door and stepped inside tentatively. Adam-Michael was lounging on his stomach in the center of a bed that had not been there earlier, his face content and a little slack. Lucifer-Michael lay on his side, idly stroking his fingers across Adam-Michael's skin.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"The Gracelight stone deployment," she said tautly.

"Nuriel says we've been getting some resistance. She thinks a statement by Michael might smooth the feathers of the angels who are concerned about the repeal of the ban." Adam-Michael turned his head towards her.

"I can do that," he said lazily. Leliel nodded.

"I'll have a statement drawn up for you by Remiel," she said. "Unless you want to do it yourself." Adam-Michael waved a hand airily.

"She can do it," he said. Lucifer-Michael bent down to taste the skin of his forearm.

Leliel hesitated. _Was she being dismissed?_

"Was there anything else?" Lucifer-Michael said icily. She gulped.

"We need to discuss the plan," she began. Lucifer-Michael smiled at her.

"Of course. You're right, there is much work to be done. Very well. Once the speech for Michael is written, then we can get down to business." He flicked a hand at her and then resumed his attentions to Adam-Michael. Leliel backed out of the room as fast as she could.

* * *

Dean's phone was buzzing like an insistent bee near his head. He reached out to dismiss the call but Cas' hand stopped him.

"It's Crowley," the angel said. "I think you better answer." Dean gave him a skeptical look, but answered the phone anyway.

"Finally!" Crowley said irritably. "Don't you people ever answer the phone?"

"We're talking now, aren't we?" Dean said shortly. "What do you want?"

"Well, now," the demon hedged. "Let say I'm proposing an alliance, of sorts."

"What kind of alliance?" Dean asked.

"An alliance of common interests, shall we say?" Crowley said.

"Some angels want to revive the _lapsit exillis_. And resurrect Lucifer, but they won't have any luck with that. No, my concern is the stone."

"Can it be revived?" Dean asked in alarm. "I thought you said it was dead."

"It is. But Gracelight stones are funny things and the _lapsit exillis_ is funnier than most. And I don't mean funny ha ha. If they go monkeying around with that thing, it could turn into a kind of black hole that sucks in all the Grace in the universe from every angel there is. And that means, poof, no more Heaven."

"And you're against this why?" Dean asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh, yeah, sounds great doesn't it? All evil, all the time. No goody goody angels to cramp my style. Well, it's not that simple. Can you imagine the war on earth if Heaven wasn't there to restrain things? And that's assuming the concentration of so much Grace in one place doesn't just destroy all of creation in an explosion to rival the Big Bang." Crowley sounded stressed, Dean thought, and with good reason.

"My mother has graciously agreed to help look in the Book of the Damned, to see if there's a way we can contain this somehow if those moronic angels get their way. That's where you come in. You have the codex and the translation, Mother has the book. We get together and maybe we can defuse this bomb before it goes off and unmakes the universe." Dean was silent.

"I'll have to talk it over with Sam and Cas," he said finally. "I'll let you know what we decide."

"Don't take too long," the demon warned. "I don't think we have much time."

* * *

Sam stretched, his muscles complaining about the cold floor and slightly awkward position. Gabriel was warm against his chest and he smiled sleepily. _Cold floor?_ He opened his eyes. _Oh. Yeah._ The basement room was a mess. They'd need to clean up before Dean saw it and freaked.

He looked down at Gabriel and surveyed the damage he'd inflicted.

"Hey, Sammy," Gabriel said, rolling over to face him. The archangel's face was calm, almost blank but the evidence of their activities was written in blood and bruises on his body. Sam tensed, _oh fuck._ Gabriel pressed a kiss to his lips. "Don't panic." Sam focused on breathed in and out.

"I can't help it. You're a mess, and I did this to you." He began shaking and Gabriel watched him warily.

"It's not a big deal," he said easily. Sam stared at him as the archangel stretched and the injuries faded away. "We had fun, didn't we?" Sam was silent and his face pinched.

"What does this mean for how you feel about me?" he said unsteadily.

"Sam…" Gabriel said warningly. "Don't try and force the issue. Just let things develop at their own pace."

Sam nodded. "I'm sorry. You're right. I don't mean to put pressure on you." He looked around. "I guess we should clean up before Dean comes down here," he said ruefully.

"Yeah, about that," Gabriel hedged. Sam swore.

"He already saw this, while I was asleep?" Gabriel looked apologetic.

"Sorry, Sam. I meant to deal with it before either of you awoke. But I guess you kinda wore me out, kiddo." Sam flushed guiltily and Gabriel kissed him again. "I'm not complaining. And Castiel will have explained things to Dean. So don't worry."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Michael stood in front of Remiel's desk, idly reading through the final version of the statement he'd written for him. He nodded, a frown on his face.

"It's adequate, I suppose," he said remotely. "Very well. Make the arrangements."

Remiel gave him a weak smile, he might technically be her boss but he clearly was neither interested in the position or anywhere near his full strength. What had the denizens of Hell done to him? She dared not ask, his temper had been on a hair trigger all afternoon as they'd worked on the speech.

"I want Sam Winchester arrested and brought here for trial," Michael said suddenly. Remiel blinked.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked bluntly. "I know you loved Lucifer very much but we lost him long ago and his death, while sad, was also inevitable. I may not approve of the Winchester boy's existence, but you cannot deny he has done us a favor. You in particular. Nobody should have to kill a beloved brother, even one so utterly consumed by darkness as Lucifer was."

Michael slammed a hand down on the desk, his face contorted with rage and Remiel shrank back.

"Facing Lucifer was my job. Mine! I was going to bring him home, Remiel. We were going to seek our Father's forgiveness. Sam Winchester has taken that from me. He has to pay for his betrayal. I am in charge here, am I not?" Michael was snarling into her face and Remiel wondered not for the first time where exactly it had all gone wrong.

"Of course," she said smoothly. "If this is what you want. But the Host will be even more sharply divided than they already are. We can't take yet another civil war." Michael pushed away from the desk.

"Take care of it," he ordered dismissively and strode away.

* * *

Leliel looked down at her hands, which were cold and shaking. Lucifer-Michael was in a particularly vicious mood after Adam-Michael had returned from speaking with Remiel. She didn't approve of this plan to bring Sam Winchester here. The idea of a trial was ridiculous, surely Michael could see that? He clearly had only used it as a ruse when he'd taken the kid from his brother, but now he'd decided he wanted to do it for real. Being close to that human made Michael's already erratic behavior completely unmanageable. And if Sam Winchester was here, that meant Gabriel would be spending more time in Heaven. As the only archangel fully in charge of his powers and his faculties, not to mention his natural curiosity and penchant for capriciousness, he could be very dangerous. But neither Adam-Michael or Lucifer-Michael had been inclined to listen to her advice.

Adam-Michael was due to give his speech soon, and she needed to be there. She'd already alerted Nuriel that Aemeth needed to be ready. There might be trouble after the announcement, she thought, but it was an opportunity to see where a number of unaffiliated angels true loyalties lay. She took a deep breath and stood up. This was their moment, the one they had waited millennia for. Sort of. Nevertheless, she was ready. She tapped on the adjoining door of her chamber and let herself in.

"Leliel," Adam-Michael said distantly. "Is everything ready?"

"It should be," she replied. "Are you?" He looked coldly at her.

"I know you don't approve," he said suddenly. "Of me and… him."

"It's not as simple as that," she told him. "And it's not my business to approve or disapprove of anything. I just don't know if you know-" He whirled around and grabbed her arm.

"You think I don't know? You think I still believe it's Lucifer in there?" he demanded. She blinked in surprise.

"I might not understand how it is I became this way. But I am fully aware of what I'm doing," he asserted. "Maybe it seems perverse to you. I don't care. Just do as you're told and there won't be a problem." She looked away. "Now, have you issued the warrant for _Sam Winchester_?"

"Yes," she said quietly, her mouth dry. "But Gabriel is going to be furious."

"I have no interest in Gabriel's opinions. I'm not afraid of him." Adam-Michael's fingers twitched.

"Of course not," she agreed quickly. "But he excels at causing trouble." Adam-Michael gave a terrible smile, one that seemed to bite at her Grace.

"Then we'll have to make sure he is distracted."

* * *

The crowd of angels in the Main Hall was vast. Even with all the losses due to the various wars that had raged since the prematurely-averted Apocalypse, the Host was still huge. Adam-Michael smiled to himself.

"Heavenly Host," he said, his voice soaring sonorously, amplified by the cavernous nature of the room and the Host looked up at him.

"You have been adrift and leaderless for too long. I apologize for that. But I am here now, and we are going to put things right." The angels murmured, some faces were rapt, some troubled and many blank. "The first order of business is to make some changes, both in management and in the rules governing angel behaviors and in the hierarchy…"

Leliel was not listening to the speech. She'd heard it several times when Adam-Michael was practicing and she was here to do a job. As Adam-Michael spoke, she smiled to herself. Remiel was a genius. The speech outlined many changes, most of which would address angelic complaints about how Heaven was run and so the repeal of the Gracelight prohibition would blend seamlessly in with the other, much more minor reforms. She watched how the angels around her reacted. Most of them seemed either happy or at least not unhappy. There were a few whispered conversations around her, some disturbed glances and nervous ticks. She made a note of those angels, they could prove to be troublesome later. Jegudiel's hand appeared on her shoulder.

"He looks better," he commented in a low voice in her ear. She nodded distantly.

"Yes, he is much improved."

"And yet, he still is a mere fraction of the archangel he was before." Jegudiel observed. "What happened to him, Leliel? You and I both know he was never a captive in Hell. So what ripped his Grace in half and left him in this state?" She turned and his eyes were bright and sharp.

"I'm sure I have no idea," she said coldly.

"You're a liar. A horrible one, at that." Jegudiel glanced around. "It's very simple. Tell me what I want to know, or I'll go talk to Remiel about that pendant she wears." Leliel glared at him, but she was powerless to do anything in this crowd.

"Not here," she hissed. "I'll come to your chambers later."

"See that you do," Jegudiel told her and drifted away. Adam-Michael had finished his speech and was fielding some questions from the audience. But there was no sign of serious trouble right now and Leliel felt she could slip away. Aemeth-affiliated angels were monitoring the situation and had everything under control.

Leliel let herself into Lucifer-Michael's suite without knocking. He was lounging in a chair, a book dangling from his fingers and the figure of Nuriel between his legs. Leliel looked away but did not retreat and Lucifer-Michael's eyes opened slowly. He gave her a lazy grin.

"Leliel," he said, his voice rough with arousal. "How did the speech go?"

"Very well," she said tightly. "No major problems." Lucifer-Michael groaned and tugged at Nuriel's hair in encouragement.

"So, a minor problem?" he asked.

"Jegudiel's asking too many questions," she admitted. "I think he's suspicious." She flicked a quick look in Nuriel's direction, unsure what the chubby little angel knew. Lucifer-Michael's face hardened in warning.

"Deal with it, Leliel. We'll talk later," he told her.

* * *

Remiel shoved at the pile of paper on her desk. This trial Michael wanted was going to be a major headache. She'd already fielded a number of angels in her office demanding to know why Michael was pursuing this. Like she understood what was going on with him anymore. A sound attracted her attention and she looked up.

"Jegudiel?" she said in surprise. "How can I help you?" He quirked a brow at her.

"Perhaps I should be asking you that," he said easily. She shook her head wearily.

"All these changes Michael wants require a lot of organization," she said pathetically. "I'm a little busy. So if you don't actually need anything…"

"Your pendant," Jegudiel said suddenly. Remiel blinked in surprise. "Leliel gave it to you?" Remiel pulled it from under her blouse and looked at it. Jegudiel knew what it was and still he gasped when he saw it. "It's a Gracelight stone."

"You think I didn't know that?" Remiel said scornfully. "Leliel made it for me with her Grace. Just a tiny bit, nothing dangerous."

"There's no safe level of exposure to Gracelight, Remiel." Jegudiel said firmly. "You weren't there, before the Fall. You don't know what it was like. I'm telling you, Leliel's using that stone to control you. Why else would you be making the decisions you've been making? That raid on Hell? Reckless, flashy displays of power aren't your thing. But they are hers."

"Michael was being held captive! What would you have had me do? And Leli's my friend," Remiel asserted but her voice quavered with doubt. "I won't have you casting aspersions on her!"

Jegudiel sighed and nodded. Perhaps this would be enough.

"Don't go after Sam Winchester," Jegudiel begged Remiel and she pinched the bridge of her nose at the sudden change of subject.

"I can't defy Michael," she growled. "And he thinks the Winchester boy should stand trial." Jegudiel looked nervous.

"You bring him here, something terrible will happen. He'll never make it to the courtroom," he stated, swallowing.

"You're overreacting," she scoffed. "Nobody would dare go against Michael's wishes."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Jegudiel said cryptically and withdrew. She leaped to her feet and dashed after him, but he had disappeared.

* * *

Dean watched Cas closely as the angel paced in front of a bookshelf, his entire frame taut and his movements stilted.

"I know you don't want to work with Crowley," Dean said softly. "And with Rowena along for the ride it's a double whammy. I get it. But I'm telling you, he's on the level. He's really freaked out."

"Demons lie," Cas snapped.

"Of course," Dean said easily. "But Crowley hates his mother more than you can imagine. So if he wants to work with her, he's putting his personal feelings aside. He doesn't do that unless his ass is on the line."

"You're far too familiar with Crowley's inner feelings," Cas snarled. Dean looked at him in surprise.

"Cas, do we have a problem here?" he barked.

"No," Cas denied. "It's nothing."

"Liar," Gabriel said from the doorway. Dean spun to face him, his face a riot of conflicting emotions. Under other circumstances, Gabriel might have found that much funnier.

"Castiel is jealous," Gabriel said idly. "He wonders what you and Crowley got up to when you had your brief stint as a Knight of Hell." Dean's face went white and he turned back to Cas.

"Is that true?" he demanded. Cas looked down.

"Gabriel's exaggerating," he said weakly. "And it's none of my business. We weren't... " he waved a hand inadequately. Dean breathed in through his nose.

"We'll talk about it later," he decided. "Right now we have a decision to make." Gabriel looked at him curiously.

"What decision?"

"Crowley's freaking out over Leliel's theft of the dead _lapsit exillis._ Thinks she might accidentally destroy all of creation with it." Dean explained. "He's recruited Rowena to help try and find some way to contain the problem using the Book of the Damned. Which means he needs an alliance with us, because we have the codex and translation needed to decode the book." Gabriel looked thunderstruck.

"Castiel! What if that's what happened to Michael? What if Leliel was trying to restore the _lapsit exillis_ and it sucked in a chunk of his Grace?" Cas pursed his lips.

"But nothing else has happened," he objected. "Creation has clearly not been destroyed." Dean laughed at that. "If the stone were restored, wouldn't we know it? Wouldn't Sam notice?" Gabriel gulped. _What if…_ He cut that train of thought off before it could form.

"Wouldn't I notice what?" Sam said, appearing in the doorway.

"If Leliel had managed to restore the _lapsit exillis_ ," Gabriel said tiredly.

"She hasn't," Sam said simply. "You're right, I would feel it."

Cas and Gabriel suddenly went rigid and Dean exchanged a look with Sam.

"Shit!" Gabriel exclaimed. "Michael's made his move."

"What does that mean?" Dean demanded.

"Angel radio's going crazy. He's issued a warrant for Sam's capture. He's going to go ahead with that trial after all. Sam's not safe here." Sam began to shiver. He did not want to be Michael's prisoner again.

"Where would be safe?" he said. "Michael knows about this place. He might not be able to track me thanks to the marks on my ribs, but if all of angel-kind is looking for me, it's going to be difficult to hide."

"Well, that settles it," Dean said decisively. "I'm calling Crowley. He wants our help, maybe we can squeeze some help out of him." Sam gaped at him.

"You want me to hide out _in Hell?_ " he said in astonishment. Dean shrugged.

"Can you think of a more unlikely place to look?"

* * *

Leliel tapped at Jegudiel's door. He opened it and ushered her quickly inside.

"Leliel, I'm glad you saw it was in your interest to be co-operative," he told her. She gave him a bitter smile.

"I'm caught in a trap of my own making," she said sourly. "And you're enjoying every moment of my distress." Jegudiel gave a lop-sided shrug.

"Consider it a penance," he advised. "Now, tell me what's going on."

"You wanted to know what happened to Michael," she sighed. "I tried to resurrect Lucifer, using the Grace anchor in Michael. But something went wrong. I don't understand what happened. But the ritual didn't resurrect Lucifer. It tore Michael in half. Half of him remains inside Adam Milligan. The rest was transferred to Lucifer's construct." Jegudiel gaped at her.

"How… Wait, where did you get Lucifer's construct in the first place?" Her shoulders slumped.

"It's the real reason we went to Hell. You already know Michael was never there. You've kept that fact to yourself and I am grateful. It's the only reason I'm trusting you now."

"So, you've got Lucifer's construct stashed away somewhere, with half of Michael inside it?" Jegudiel mused. She nodded.

"And you've no idea how it happened?" She frowned.

"No. That little worm Metatron must have tricked me," she stated angrily.

"Perhaps," Jegudiel said. "Perhaps not. So how is the part of Michael that's inside the construct behaving?" He didn't miss the terrified look that flickered across her face.

"He's insane. They both are. They're… doing things together." She whispered. Jegudiel stared at her.

"You're not serious," he said, discomfort twisting inside him. She gave him a steady look.

"Would I make such a thing up? He makes me watch!" she hissed. Jegudiel wanted to vomit.

"Father..." he breathed. "You're in deep, Leliel." She hunched her shoulders miserably.

"Don't I know it?" she admitted. "Lucifer-Michael is running the show now. He's using Aemeth to achieve the goal we always sought for the real Lucifer. And I can't stop him." She twisted her hands in distress.

"Are you asking for my help, Leliel?" Jegudiel asked her. She looked up, her face drawn with strain.

"Who are you that you can offer me help?" she said witheringly. He smiled at her. She was desperate, and he could offer her hope. Which meant he had power over her now.

"I'm Táphos." he told her. She gaped at him.

"You're the leader of Táphos?" she cried.

"No. I'm just his right hand man." He laughed at her and her mouth twisted.

"So who is the leader?" she demanded. He grinned.

"That's on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know."

"I… I don't think you _can_ help," she said in defeat. "I don't think even Táphos could oppose both Lucifer-Michael and Adam-Michael together."

"You're wrong. I can help. I don't really trust you," Jegudiel said. "But there's a bigger picture. So I'm going to help you but you're going to have to earn it." She looked disappointed, and she stepped closer to him.

"Of course," she said quietly, tilting her head back to expose her neck submissively. "What do you want from me?" He quirked a brow at her.

"Tell me everything Aemeth is planning, everything Michael has shared with you." Leliel looked at him suspiciously.

"Then you don't want…" He sneered at her.

"No. I want what's in your head. Then maybe I can clean up the mess you have made."

* * *

The banging on the bunker door was like a gong sounding. Dean and Sam exchanged puzzled glances as Gabriel blinked and disappeared. He reappeared moments later with a man around Dean's age. He was taller than Dean, with dark brown eyes and long curly chestnut hair that even Sam thought needed cut. He had the ridiculous good looks you only ever saw in movies or on TV.

"Jegudiel!" Cas exclaimed. Dean's face was like thunder, Sam noticed.

"Castiel," Jegudiel said smiling. He stepped forward and pulled Cas into an embrace. Dean's fists clenched and Gabriel tapped the hunter on the shoulder.

"Easy, tiger," he grinned. Jegudiel stepped back and regarded them all solemnly.

"We need to leave here, now." he stated. "I'm sorry, we've no time to waste. We have to get Sam out of here before Nuriel arrives with her squadron." Gabriel rolled his shoulders.

"Let's head back to Guadeloupe," he offered. "It's quiet, and my cover there should keep us safe for a little while." Sam's face was pained.

"I know," Gabriel said softly. "But it's safer than here."

A rustle of feathers later and they were back in Gabriel's little beach hut. Somehow it was big enough to contain them all, even though Sam remembered it as being smaller.

"So, now we have time to catch our breath," Gabriel said sternly. "Jegudiel, what is going on?"

"It's worse than I could possibly have imagined," Jegudiel said tiredly. "Leliel came to me for help. She's created a monster, and now it's threatening to eat her alive." Gabriel snorted.

"So? Let her be hoist by her own petard. Why would you offer to help her?" His eyes were bright and cunning, like the Trickster he used to be. Sam wondered if it was deliberate.

"Let me explain," Jegudiel said. "Then you'll understand. She told me what happened to Michael."

Sam flinched and Gabriel reached out and weaved their fingers together but Sam pulled his hand away. "She tried to resurrect Lucifer, using the construct she stole from Hell and the Grace anchor Michael claimed he held." Sam's hand felt cold, Gabriel thought. He pushed a little reassurance through the bond and felt Sam quiver before he blocked the connection. Gabriel frowned.

"I take it things didn't go to plan?" Dean said irritably. Cas placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You could say that," Jegudiel said. "Instead of resurrecting Lucifer, it tore Michael in two. One half remains inside your brother, Adam. The other is inside the construct." Gabriel whistled and Castiel looked horrified.

"How is this possible?" he whispered. "How could anything tear an archangel's essence in half?"

"I don't know," Jegudiel admitted. "Neither does Leliel. But she swears it's the truth and I believe her."

"Leliel wouldn't know the truth if it bit her on the nose," Dean observed. "Why do you believe her?"

"She's terrified. And terrorized. The two Michaels are engaging in sexual relations and making her watch." Gabriel's eyes widened.

"Kinky!" he observed. "Even by my standards that counts as pretty deviant."

"It even turns my stomach," Crowley's voice said from the door. "And my threshold for disgust is about as high as it gets."

"Crowley!" Dean exclaimed. "Where have you been?" Crowley grinned at him.

"Trying to figure out this clusterfuck, darling," he purred. Cas stiffened and his expression was murderous. "I have a theory," the demon continued airily. "I spoke to a few demons who I used to send out to check on the Cage from time to time, back when it was occupied." He glanced at Sam, who glared back. "Leliel fucked up big time. The Grace anchor wasn't Lucifer's, I think that's obvious to everyone now. Question is, whose Grace anchor was it? And more importantly, where was it?"

"Crowley," Dean growled. "Are you planning to get to the point anytime soon? What do you mean where was it?"

"Keep your panties on!" Crowley said without heat. "I'm getting there. What if the Grace anchor wasn't in Michael at all? In fact, if I'm right, it _couldn't_ have been in Michael." Gabriel narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're suggesting that the _anchor_ was Michael's?" he demanded incredulously. "An angel can't carry his own anchor."

"Indeed," Crowley said, delighted that someone was following his line of reasoning. "Which means the anchor wasn't in Michael. It was in Adam." The hut was silent at that bombshell, Crowley was pleased to see.

"Of course," Gabriel breathed eventually. "That would explain why, when Leliel tried to perform the resurrection ritual, it ripped Michael in two. It's a powerful spell. He wasn't dead and he couldn't be manifested in the vessel he already occupied. _Father…_ "

"Michael was already insane before she did this," Jegudiel noted. "Now there are two of them, and according to Leliel, crazier than ever."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The door to Remiel's office flew open so hard it almost came off its hinges. She opened her mouth to berate whoever was daring to barge into her office, but when she saw the blond-haired man sauntering in, his arms bloody to his elbows, she found herself unable to speak.

"Remiel," Lucifer said pleasantly. "It's has been quite some time, sister." She continued to gape at him, her mouth opening and closing like a startled goldfish.

"You're dead!" she managed. "How can you be here?" He grinned at her.

"I was resurrected. It seems our Father was feeling magnanimous after all." She looked down at the blood on his arms. "Not everyone was pleased to see me," he said insouciantly.

"Even if our Father brought you back, why are you _here_?" she asked dazedly.

"I've come to reclaim my rightful place. Michael is… not the angel he was. Gabriel is so polluted as to be unfit to rule. Raphael is dead. Who else is there?"

"No," she whispered. "You can't…" His face saddened.

"Ah, Remiel. I had hoped you wouldn't oppose me." She shook her head at him.

"Please," she begged. "Don't do this. Don't destroy all of creation. This is not what Father wanted." He laughed at her, a chilling sound that made her nerve endings jangle.

"I'm not going to destroy creation. I'm going to rule it. Michael will help me. Gabriel… I will have to deal with Gabriel later. And _Sam Winchester._ " The venom in his voice made her blink. "You have two choices, Remiel. Serve me, and you will be well rewarded. Or oppose me, and die. Here and now."

"NO!" Leliel's voice screamed from the doorway. "Lucifer, no! Remy, please. You have to see his claim must be recognized."

"I must do no such thing," Remiel said stiffly. Leliel stared at her and then at the smashed pendant on her desk.

"Oh no, Remy. You didn't!" Remiel was cold.

"Jegudiel told me about this stone. And what you've been doing. You're a disgrace, Leliel. I'm going to have you stripped of your Grace and expelled from Heaven." Remiel quivered in anger.

"On whose authority?" Lucifer said idly. Remiel glared at him.

"Michael is still in charge here. Not you." She moved around her desk to leave and Lucifer caught her arm.

"Michael will agree with me," he said softly. She tugged her arm away.

"We'll see about that," she said firmly.

"He's right," Michael said from behind Leliel. His hand rested on her throat, his fingers white as bone against the smooth ebony of her skin. Remiel stepped backwards in alarm. A coup? But a coup including the very ruler being overthrown. How did that make any sense? She couldn't understand what was going on. Lucifer smiled at Michael and the older archangel marched Leliel into Remiel's office. Lucifer bent to give Michael a searing kiss and Remiel fought down her rising gorge.

"Now, Remiel. Are you going to be reasonable? Or are we going to have to make an example of you. And your lovely friend, Leliel?" Remiel eyed the two archangels carefully. She didn't want to die, but Lucifer in charge of Heaven? It was anathema, a blasphemy. She needed help and the only one who could help her now was Gabriel. She cursed herself for pissing off the only sane archangel left. But for now, she needed to survive. She forced herself to incline her head.

"If Michael is in support, I cannot oppose him. What do you want from me?"

* * *

"Michael's moving fast," Crowley told them. "The coup is happening right now. There are angels fighting each other in the streets, metaphorically speaking. If Michael doesn't get a handle on things quickly, even the eternally oblivious humanity is going to notice."

"Do we know who is on which side?" Dean asked.

"Táphos is small, but loyal." Jegudiel told him. "I would imagine most Curia Regis angels will fight with us, but I don't know. Too many angels don't belong to one of the factions, so they're a complete unknown."

"So we have to treat all angels we meet as hostile, unless we know them to be Táphos or otherwise friendly." Dean said firmly. Sam rolled his eyes.

"You treat all angels as hostile anyway," he commented. Dean grinned.

"More importantly," Gabriel said tightly. "Sam's is going to be a significant prize for whoever can capture him."

"I'm right here," Sam pointed out. "I'm not a priceless vase that everyone wants to steal. Fuck hiding, I want to fight."

"How?" Dean demanded. "How do we fight hordes of angels, desperate to please their new master?" Sam took a deep breath.

"Maybe we can only fight them from the inside. If I'm captured, everyone will expect Gabriel to be there. Cas too. Maybe we convince them to let you in too, Dean. Once we're there, the other angels will see how deranged Michael is, even if they never believe that the Lucifer they see is actually also Michael. Let them have their charade of a trial. If they see what's going on, maybe it'll convince more angels to fight against Aemeth." Dean sucked in a breath, but Gabriel beat him to it.

"Sam," Gabriel said warningly. "Do you really think Michael will even let it get to a trial? You could end up exactly where you were before we rescued you."

"I didn't know you cared!" Sam snapped and everyone froze. Gabriel glanced around and then leveled a look at Sam.

"Can we have a word? Outside?" he said, his voice carefully neutral. Sam rolled his shoulders and strode out of the hut, Gabriel at his heels.

"What the fuck, Sam?" Gabriel snarled as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Look, I'm sorry," Sam said. "I didn't mean it to come out like that. I'm just stressed, that's all. Do you think I want to hand myself over to Michael? Especially after what Jegudiel just told us? But we need a reason to be in Heaven, it's the only way we're going to turn the tide of support against Aemeth and Michael. Michaels. Whatever." Gabriel raked his hands through his hair.

"What do you want from me, Sam?" he said in frustration. "You want me to beg you not to do this? I will. You want me to support you, I can do that too. But I don't know what you want from me." Sam sighed.

"I want to feel like what happens to me matters, personally, to you. Not in some abstract way. Not in the kind, love for all humanity way that Cas does. I know I'm asking too much. We've hardly begun to explore what we mean to each other now or could mean to each other in the future. But my life has been such a ball of chaos for months now. I have very little to hold onto; Dean, Cas, that's it. Once there was you too. But I can't demand that of you anymore. I'm being unfair. I know it."

"You're pushing," Gabriel said tightly. Sam sighed.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I shouldn't, I'm going to end up pushing you away. God, when did I turn into such a whiner?" He twisted away from Gabriel, wandering restlessly towards the shoreline. Gabriel let him go.

"Sam needs help," Castiel observed from behind Gabriel.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Gabriel said sarcastically. "Anything else you'd like to point out?"

"You're conflicted," Castiel said in surprise. "I thought you and Sam were testing the waters?"

"We are. But he's pushing, and it's not making me want to stay," Gabriel admitted. "Dammit, Castiel. He's so fucking broken."

"You broke some parts of him yourself," Cas said mildly.

"Yeah. I know. But I'm just one in a long list, starting with Azazel and John Winchester. " Gabriel huffed out a breath. "You're on that list too." Castiel turned blazing eyes on him and Gabriel stumbled backwards in surprise.

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I would give anything to change what I did to him?" Castiel snarled. Gabriel held up his hands.

"Sorry, you're right. That was a low blow." He shoved his hands in his pockets and his eyes returned to Sam's gangling figure. "I don't even think it's Sam's fault. The Nexus must still be driving him crazy, even if we took the edge off."

Castiel was silent, Gabriel could feel the seething edge of his anger. He was watching Sam wander along the shoreline. Castiel cast him a strained glance and then strode off after Sam. Gabriel watched him, his brow creasing in puzzlement.

* * *

Sam looked up to see Cas marching decisively up to him.

"Hey, Cas. Sorry, We just kinda left you guys hanging, didn't we? I'll come back inside now." Sam said, giving the angel a small smile. Cas looked uncertain.

"I want to perform an experiment," the angel said tentatively. Sam frowned at him.

"An experiment? What kind of experiment?" Cas flushed and Sam's bewilderment increased.

"Cas?"

"Gabriel is conflicted about your relationship," Cas said. "He feels you pushing at him, for things to progress and it's putting him under pressure." Sam's shoulders sagged.

"I know," he whispered.

"I think he's fighting the way he feels because he feels forced," Cas continued. "It's stupid really, he's both willing himself to be in love with you, and fighting it every step of the way. He can't help it, it's his nature to resist and rebel, just like Lucifer. I think Father intended them to be a counterpoint to Michael and Raphael. I guess it didn't work out the way he wanted."

"I'm trying not to push him," Sam told the angel. "The Nexus is quieter than it was, but it's still pretty insistent."

"So, my experiment," Cas said. "I want you to kiss me. Or I can kiss you, it's not important." Sam stared at him. He couldn't have been more astonished if Cas had told him he was taking over from Crowley as the King of Hell.

"Uh, Cas? No offence, man, but I'm not… You… uh." Why was he getting so flustered? "Dean is going to be pissed." Cas smiled at him.

"Don't worry about Dean. I will handle him. So? Do you want to try out my experiment?" Sam swallowed. This was the stupidest idea he'd heard since… well, since the day he'd first clapped eyes on Gabriel and his stupid heart had decided that a zany archangel slash pagan god was going to be the love of his life.

"Why?" he asked the angel.

"Because I think we need to short-circuit my brother's brain a little. Stop him thinking so hard about what he's doing." Cas explained. Sam laughed.

"You think making him jealous will do that? Doesn't he have to feel possessive of me for that to work?" Cas gave him a considering glance.

"That's why it's an experiment."

"I don't know, Cas. I'm not sure this is a good idea," Sam said, his voice unsteady. Cas looked at him, blue eyes warm and affectionate and Sam swallowed. "OK," Sam agreed. "Quick. Before I change my mind." Cas stepped into his personal space, and Sam looked at him. He wasn't a bad looking guy really. He'd never looked at him like this before, because he'd always considered the angel off limits. He brought one hand up to Cas' jaw and just gazed at him for a moment. Then he leaned forward and kissed him. He'd intended to keep the kiss relatively chaste, just for appearances. But his pain and internal conflict made him vulnerable and Cas' mouth was warm and soft. The angel opened his mouth below his and thrust his tongue into Sam's mouth. Sam's brain went fuzzy. Cas pushed his hands into Sam's hair and made an indecent noise that shot straight to Sam's groin. The Nexus within him screamed with outrage, but Sam squashed it down, focusing on the kiss instead, which was way hotter than he had expected. He pulled Cas closer, pressing their bodies together and moaned.

* * *

Dean nudged Gabriel's shoulder.

"You guys cool?" he asked. Gabriel shook his head.

"Not really. I think Castiel is trying to talk some sense into Sam." he said, indicating the figures on the shoreline. Dean squinted at them, Cas was leaning close to Sam and his body was taut in that way he got when he was being all serious and intense. A smile tugged at his lips. Then Cas moved even closer to Sam, and Sam's hand came up and rested on Cas' jawline. Dean's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and Gabriel's hand tightened on his arm.

"What are they doing?" Gabriel asked, his voice strangled. Dean couldn't answer, his throat had completely closed. He stood there, rooted to the spot as Sam's mouth came down on Cas', the angel's hands suddenly in his hair. When Sam pulled Cas flush against his body, Gabriel made a growling noise beside him and then vanished in a flurry of feathers, appearing in front of Sam and Cas and shoving them apart.

The force of Gabriel shoving him and Cas apart had sent Sam tumbling into the sand. Gabriel had grabbed Cas and was screaming at him in Enochian. Sam turned his head to see Dean running across the beach. _Fuck_. He struggled to his feet, but wasn't fast enough to duck as Dean's fist connected with his face. He fell back onto the sand and decided it wasn't worth trying to get up again. Dean was standing over him, breathing heavily. Sam groaned and turned his head to see Gabriel shove Cas away from him and stalk over to where he was lying.

"Get up, Sam." Gabriel said tightly. Sam rolled his eyes and then slowly pulled himself upright.

Gabriel grabbed him and pushed him backwards until his back was against a palm tree, and then his mouth was on Sam's, hard and hot and demanding. Sam gasped and clawed at Gabriel, who shoved Sam's head to one side and bit down hard on his neck. Sam cried out.

"Mine!" Gabriel growled against his skin. "Dammit, Sam. What the fuck? You're mine, I will not share you, not even with Castiel." Sam shivered and tucked his nose into Gabriel's neck. Gabriel pressed against him and he gave in to the urge to bite down on the archangel's shoulder. Gabriel went rigid in his arms, before groaning and tugging Sam's head up for another kiss. He fumbled with Sam's jeans and Sam tugged at Gabriel's shirt.

"I want you to fuck me," Sam gasped. 'Here. Now." Gabriel growled and loosened his own jeans before pushing Sam down onto the ground. He thrust his hands into Sam's hair, and Sam writhed beneath him. "Gabriel! Please, Gabriel!" Sam panted.

Still mostly dressed, the archangel thrust into him, causing Sam's head to fall back at the sensation. Shivers wracked his body as Gabriel drove him relentlessly upwards, until he was moaning and sobbing, licking and biting at the skin of Gabriel's collarbone. He could feel the build of his release under his skin and he cried out. Gabriel bit down on his neck once more and that was enough, Sam tumbled over the edge and felt Gabriel join him with a strangled shout.

Dean stared at Cas, who was standing watching the ocean and not looking at him. He was vaguely aware of Gabriel pushing Sam away from the shoreline but he didn't care. He looked at the angel's profile, the small smile playing around his mouth. Dean swallowed, feeling suddenly like he was standing at the edge of a cliff. Right now, it was as if he didn't even recognize Cas anymore. His eyes watered and he dashed the tears away with an angry hand. He wanted to say something, scream, yell, punch the angel in the face. Anything. But all he could do was stand and stare at him like he had turned into a stranger.

Cas turned to look at him, the slight amusement still toying with his lips. Then the angel's glance slid past him and the smile got wider. Dean turned to see what Cas was smiling at, and then turned away again when he saw just what Gabriel and Sam were doing.

"This was a ploy?" he asked roughly. "Make Gabriel jealous so that he'd… what? Fuck Sam's brains out in front of everyone?"

"Well, that wasn't quite the reaction I was aiming for," Cas admitted. "But, yes, that was the general idea. Gabriel is overanalyzing his relationship with Sam. He needed something to cut through all the tangles in his head."

"And what about me?" Dean demanded. Cas gave him a pointed look, one eyebrow raised.

"What about you? You weren't part of the equation when I formulated the plan." Dean gaped at him.

"Wasn't part of the equation? That's fucking cold, Cas. What did you think I would feel seeing you kissing Sam like that?" Cas looked at him calmly.

"I don't know, Dean. What do you think I feel every time you flirt with every woman who so much as looks at you?" Dean's mouth closed with a click.

"You know it doesn't mean anything," he asserted. Cas leveled a look at him.

"And my kiss with Sam didn't mean anything, other than as a means to motivate my brother," he said coolly.

"That's not the same!" Dean yelled. Although, he wasn't sure why it wasn't.

"What are we doing, Dean?" Cas asked. The hunter stared at him.

"We're arguing about you kissing Sam-"

"No, not that. I mean us. Me and you. What are we doing?" Dean's face became wary.

"I don't know what you mean." He leaned forward to study Cas' face, as if he could discern his thoughts. Cas wiped one hand across his face, as if to remove the expression there.

"Never mind," he said. Dean bit his lip and turned away slightly.

"You're wondering where this is going," he said. It was not a question.

"I just want to be sure of where I stand. That's all." Cas looked at the shore, his eyes distant.

"You think I'm toying with you here, Cas?" The angel shook his head.

"No, of course not. But your track record of long term, stable relationships is not impressive. I am not trying to be insulting, just practical." Dean felt like he'd been punched in the stomach.

"Doesn't what I said mean anything to you?" he accused. "About wanting this to be real, not just a fling?"

"Your intentions are not in question," Cas replied. "I'm sorry, I was not trying to upset you. But I can't say it hasn't crossed my mind." Dean breathed through his nose, trying to settle the panicked feeling that was threatening to rise up his throat.

"This was a big step for me, Cas," he said eventually. "We've probably already gone too far to go back to how we were. But if you can't trust me, then I'm not sure we should go any further."

"This isn't about trust," the angel said, his voice taut with frustration. "Of course, I trust you. I love you."

"Then what's the issue?" Dean demanded.

Cas looked away. "If you change your mind at some point in the future, then all I can tell you is that I will not. If that becomes inconvenient for you, that is something we will have to deal with when it happens." Dean reared back in shock.

"Change my mind? Cas, are you listening to me? I'm not going to change my mind. _I love you_." he yelled. Cas gasped. Dean's eyes were wide and vulnerable. "I didn't mean to say that out loud." he choked. Cas reached out with his hand, cupping Dean's face and gently tugging him forward until their noses were almost touching. He gave the hunter a wondering smile.

"You love me?" he breathed. Dean swallowed.

"Yes," he admitted.

"How long?" Cas asked. Dean's eyes glittered.

"Almost as long as we've known each other. I don't even know when it started." Dean closed the gap between them and placed a chaste kiss on Cas' mouth. "Come on. Let's leave Sam and Gabriel to sort themselves out."

* * *

Crowley leaned against the doorjamb, watching the soap opera that was the Winchester's life unfold before his eyes. Jegudiel was looking a little wild around the eyes and he grinned.

"I take it you've never had the pleasure of watching Moose and Squirrel and their torrid love lives before?" he asked with a smirk. Jegudiel looked down at him, his face pink and his throat working.

"No, I… Castiel and I have been friends a very long time. But I've never seen him like this." he said wonderingly.

"Ah. Well, Dean Winchester has a way of doing that to a man," Crowley said a little wistfully. Jegudiel's gaze sharpened.

"Did you and he…" he broke off, uncertain how to word his question politely. Crowley gave him a bitter smile.

"Nah. I'm not his type. He likes goody goody pretty boys, like your Castiel there. And you, when you go around looking like that." Jegudiel made a self-deprecating gesture.

"It's just a vessel. It's not how I really look." Crowley barked out a laugh.

"You've got a lot to learn," he said. The angel creased his brow at him and Crowley laughed even harder.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Gabriel was curled up in Sam's arms. Sam didn't want to move ever again, because as soon as he moved, this perfect, fragile bubble of peace and love would shatter and he'd be thrust back into reality. The reality where Gabriel didn't love him, Michael wanted to kill him slowly and painfully and Dean and Cas were too wrapped up in each other to see him drown.

"Stop thinking," Gabriel said, his voice muffled against Sam's chest.

"I can't help it," Sam sighed. Gabriel nuzzled into his neck and he smiled. Maybe he could pretend for just a few minutes longer. But his brain was back online and refused to give up. "It was Cas' idea," he said. Gabriel snorted.

"Of course it was, because he's the emotional equivalent of a teenager. He used you, Sam." Sam stiffened.

"I don't know what you mean," he said coolly.

"OK, let me guess. Castiel told you that making me jealous would cause me to go all possessive and bypass how conflicted I feel about you." Sam nodded jerkily. Gabriel nibbled at his neck and Sam quivered.

"Well, yeah. It worked. Obviously. But the conflict's still there, it didn't just go away because my instincts overrode my intellect for a while." Sam ruthlessly suppressed the stab of pain that statement inflicted. He was feeling rather conflicted himself since Gabriel's actions were not really matching his words right now.

"But Dean on the other hand is a much simpler creature. I would imagine Castiel's little display with you has given him some much needed emotional leverage with your brother."

"You're accusing Cas of being much more manipulative than I thought he was capable of," Sam observed. Gabriel laughed against his skin and Sam swallowed hard. "Where do you get your ideas? Angels are all about manipulation. Aren't you the one always complaining about our fucked up concept of consent?" Sam was silent. Gabriel tilted his head back and dragged Sam's mouth down to his. "Now, do you want to give the others another peep show, or should we get back to saving the world?" Sam shuddered.

"Saving the world can wait," he muttered and then covered Gabriel's mouth with his.

* * *

Dean looped his arm through Cas' and they ambled back to the hut where Jegudiel and Crowley were deep in conversation. Dean observed the way Crowley was angled towards the angel and the almost coy way he was laughing and frowned. Was Crowley _flirting_ with Jegudiel? Not the usual, jokey sarcastic thing but real flirtation based on actual attraction. He nudged Cas and jutted his chin at them. Cas looked startled.

"Are they flirting?" Cas said astonished. Dean grinned.

"Looks like it." Cas looked horrified.

"They can't! Jegudiel's an angel and Crowley's a demon. And the King of Hell." Dean laughed.

"And you and Meg? What was that?" Cas' head swivelled round so fast it should have come clean off.

"Meg? The demon, Meg?" Cas said carefully.

"Hey, you kissed her dude," Dean said, amused. Cas narrowed his eyes at him.

"How is me kissing Meg not a problem but me kissing Sam makes you angry?" Dean looked thoughtful.

"I didn't have any claim on you then. And honestly, I'm teasing you about her now, but I never really thought you'd take it any further." Cas looked away and Dean's eyebrows rose.

"You did? Wow, Cas. I had no idea. How did you even manage that?" Cas looked pained.

"Angels can manipulate time, and memories," he reminded the hunter. "But still, it doesn't make you jealous, even knowing that." Dean shrugged.

"She's dead. Hard to be jealous of a dead woman. She can't steal you away from me now." Cas smiled at him. "So, I guess angels and demons can do the horizontal tango." Cas bit his lip.

"You're saying I'm a hypocrite," he rumbled. Dean shrugged.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Cas watched the tableau of his friend and the King of Hell for a moment.

"Fair enough," he admitted.

* * *

Jegudiel felt strange. Here he was, on a beautiful Caribbean island, hiding from the Host of Heaven and talking with the King of Hell, easy and comfortable. He was actually enjoying himself, Crowley was clever and funny and he almost forgot that he was conversing with a demon. A demon who, unless he was very much mistaken, seemed to be flirting with him. Of course, he'd been doing the same to Dean Winchester earlier, but this seemed to have a different quality to it.

"You know, you're never going to be the same again," Crowley observed. Jegudiel frowned at him, did this funny demon with his quirky British accent and teasing manner think he was having that much of an impact on a being as eternal and unchanging as an angel?

"You think very highly of yourself," he said coolly. Crowley laughed, a full throated sound that did curious things to Jegudiel's stomach.

"I'm talking about the Winchesters. Once you enter their orbit, you're changed forever. Don't ask me why."

"Because you're in love with Dean," Jegudiel said mildly. Crowley glared at him.

"Bite your tongue," he snapped. "You say that again, I'll shiv you here and now." Jegudiel hid his smile, that had been a direct hit.

"Sorry," he offered. "But it's really obvious." Crowley looked away.

"It's not important. A lost cause," he said softly.

"I'm afraid so," Jegudiel agreed. "But a demon who can love? That's a rare thing indeed." Crowley looked at him speculatively.

"It's a weakness," he told him. "A flaw." Jegudiel grinned.

"Perfection's overrated," he declared.

* * *

Lucifer lounged on a chaise in Remiel's office, his too knowing eyes always watching, watching. Michael was curled into his side, and nuzzling his neck. She shivered. She'd been created after the Fall, one of the crop of angels to replace those that fell. So her impression of the archangel's character was obviously rather one-dimensional, based on second-hand hearsay and the mangled myths of man. But all the same, Lucifer seemed different than she had expected. His obsession with sexual matters seemed entirely in keeping with what she knew, although how Michael allowed himself to be drawn into that she couldn't begin to fathom, given his almost famous opposition to such behavior in angels before he was locked in the Cage. Perhaps it was the influence of Hell, maybe even an archangel was tainted by the Pit. And his insistence, not just on entirely public displays of things that really ought to be behind closed doors, but on actively wanting an audience was really, really odd.

But there were other things that were much stranger. Like how he and Michael finished each other's sentences, or just stared at each other for hours. It was downright creepy, if you asked her. But she kept her opinions to herself and her face carefully blank. Lucifer and Michael were both very easy to irritate or anger, and ruthless, even callous in their application of extreme punishments.

Lucifer was also way more authoritarian than she had imagined. When Michael had insisted on this insane plan of capturing Sam Winchester and forcing him to stand trial, she'd expected Lucifer to be uninterested in formal justice. The Lucifer of the stories seemed more like a smite now, ask questions later type of angel. But he was supporting Michael fully. Even though complaining that you were murdered was a little ridiculous when you were standing there, larger than life.

Leliel shuffled into the room and Remiel sighed. She and Leli had been friends a long time and her discovery that her friend had been manipulating her through the use of a Gracelight stone had broken her heart. But seeing her now, utterly defeated by Lucifer and Michael, only a shade of her former self, it made Remiel want to weep.

"My lord," Leliel addressed Lucifer. "Nuriel is here to see you." Lucifer smiled and gestured elegantly.

"Send her in," he said graciously. Leliel nodded and slipped away. Like a ghost, Remiel reflected. Nuriel swept inside, all self-assurance and cold, metallic efficiency. _Father, how I hate her,_ Remiel thought guiltily.

"There's no sign of the Winchesters," Nuriel was saying. "The whereabouts of Gabriel and Castiel are also currently unknown." Lucifer looked bored but Michael jumped up, his features twitching in agitation.

"It's not good enough!" he exclaimed. "How can a couple of humans so completely evade an entire squadron of angels?" Nuriel regarded him passively.

"I imagine having an archangel on their side helps matters immensely," she commented icily. Lucifer stroked Michael's arm and coaxed his brother to sit down beside him again.

"Don't worry," Lucifer said soothingly. "They've gone to ground but they'll show up again sooner or later. They can't hide forever." Michael nodded, but his face was still taut and unhappy.

"We're now supported by two thirds of the garrisons," Nuriel said. "More angels sign on to our cause every day. The only real opposition is Táphos and a few members of Curia Regis." Lucifer waved a hand idly.

"Then I think we should consider…" he started.

"... instituting the cull we discussed," Michael finished. "No more leniency. No more…"

"... join us or go to jail. Not even join us or…"

"...die? No, I think they've had…"

"...enough opportunities. I agree. Nuriel. You have the cull orders. Send them out to the garrisons." For the first time in a really long time, an emotion threatened to crack Nuriel's composure. Remiel watched her closely.

"My lords," she said, her voice still cool but her eyes definitely disturbed. "I'm afraid if we institute that rule prematurely, not only we have no chance to bring other garrisons to our side but some of the more recently signed-up might slip away at a policy they may consider unduly draconian."

"We don't care." Lucifer said, his tone indicating that Nuriel was suddenly on very thin ice. Nuriel straightened.

"Of course, my lord. Is there anything else you require?" Lucifer regarded her for a moment, and then looked down at Michael. A wordless communication passed between them.

"No," he said dismissively. Nuriel curtseyed like an escapee from a period drama and Remiel sneered internally at her.

"Michael," Lucifer said warmly. "Let's fuck." Remiel shuddered. If they had to do that, did they have to do it in her office?

* * *

"So," Dean said. "What do we do? Does it involve killing something, cos I gotta tell ya, I'm itching to put a bullet in something."

"Dean," Cas chastised him, but he was smiling.

Crowley's eyes drifted to where Sam and Gabriel were lying in the sand, some distance away.

"Is the Moose going to join us?" he asked, amusement and irritation threaded through his voice.

"Or are they going to play the Blue Lagoon for a bit longer?"

"They'll be back when they're ready," Cas said. "But perhaps we should discuss Sam's proposal before they do."

"No," Dean said firmly. "I'm not handing Sam over to Michael to continue where he left off when we rescued him. Sam's sacrificed more on behalf of the world than anyone else. We can't keep asking him to do this. I won't. There had to be another way."

"A large proportion of Heaven is already on Michael's side," Jegudiel reminded him. "We're not exactly overflowing with options here."

"Well, there must be something," Dean said. "Surely Táphos can bring something to the table here." Jegudiel looked uncomfortable.

"We're already fighting a war. Angels on both sides are being slaughtered. We're not even really cut out for straight battle. We work behind the scenes not on the front lines."

"Yeah, I heard," Dean said sourly. Jegudiel looked slightly ashamed.

"We did what we had to do," he defended.

"Chewing over old bones doesn't help us," Crowley interjected. "We need to get into Heaven and steal back the _lapsit exillis._ "

"And this time, destroy what's left of it," Dean added. Crowley looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Do you take me for a moron? If I could have destroyed it last time I would have done, believe me.

I did what I could to contain it. I wasn't expecting an angel to be nutty enough to try and revive it." The King of Hell was in full flight and Dean couldn't blame him.

"OK, fair enough. I suppose none of us saw this coming." He could see Sam standing up in the distance. "Look, Sam and Gabriel are coming over now. So, seriously. We need ideas."

"Who actually has the stone now?" Castiel asked.

"Leliel still had it when I left," Jegudiel said. "But anything could have happened while I've been away."

"Why didn't you ask her for it when she came to you for help?" Crowley grunted.

"Because I was more concerned about the situation with the Michaels. As far as I know, the _lapsit exillis_ has not been of major interest to them." Jegudiel was solemn. "I can go back to Heaven and see if she will give it to me now. But I still don't see it as the main threat. Not while the Michaels are ruling Heaven."

"So," Sam said, easy and loose-limbed. "What's the plan?"

"We're talking about it now," Dean said tightly.

"You mean you're desperately casting about for an alternative to my suggestion," Sam sighed.

"Yes, dammit. Sam, I can't hand you over to Michael. Not after what happened. Don't ask me to do that." Dean growled.

"But we do need to get into Heaven. If we sneak in, we're not going to be able to move around very freely and if we get caught we're in a much worse situation," Sam pointed out reasonably.

"I don't want you to do this either," Gabriel said quietly. Sam looked down at him with a sad smile.

"I know. But it's the only game in town right now. I'll be OK." Gabriel shook his head.

"I promised Michael would never touch you again. If you do this, I don't think I can keep that promise." Gabriel said urgently.

"You know I wouldn't blame you for anything that happened."

"Maybe not," Gabriel said bitterly. "But I would." Sam squeezed his shoulders.

"So, are we agreed? This is the plan?" Sam said, looking at all of their tight unhappy faces. Even Crowley looked miserable.

"I will never be on board with this plan. But we're up the creek." Dean said heavily. "So, you want to hand yourself in or let yourself get captured?"

"If we can pull it off, I think letting myself get captured will generate less suspicion." Sam reflected.

"Then let's head back to the bunker, load up the car and hit the road." Dean decided.

Gabriel looked at them all.

"This is the worst plan I ever heard. Even worse than the one you used to toss Lucifer back in the Cage," he complained.

"Hey, it worked." Sam said easily.

"Yeah, but the cost, Sammy." Gabriel shook his head. "One day you'll hit the limit."

* * *

Gabriel took them all back to the bunker, save Crowley who claimed no desire to travel Angel Air. They loaded up the Impala and hit the road in record time. After all, if they could avoid the angels trashing the bunker, so much the better.

Dean drove silently, a muscle working in his jaw. He hated this plan. Cas kept eying him nervously. Gabriel was just as quiet, which was even more uncomfortable. They drove almost aimlessly, avoiding major population centers. There was no way they wanted to be responsible for the deaths of innocent people because the angels had no concept of restraint. Dean had not expected them to be free for very long and he was surprised that it took over a day for them to be found. The round-faced vessel of the angel who confronted them looked she ought to be a kindergarten teacher.

"Sam Winchester. Lucifer is going to be so pleased with me," she gloated.

"Nuriel," Gabriel said distantly. She sneered at him.

"Gabriel. Please tell me you're going to resist. I have a whole garrison here, and they're itching to have a piece of you." Gabriel glared at her.

"Do I look stupid? Even I can't fight an entire garrison. But I can run!" He grabbed Sam and with a flutter of wings he was gone.

"Fuck!" Dean swore. This had not been in the game plan. Nuriel laughed.

"He won't get far," she said. "None of you are wanted in Heaven so I have no orders to bring you in. But nobody said I had to leave you alive." _Oh, fucking Hell._ Nuriel's head tilted. "Ah, never mind. We've got your brother and mine already. Very well, you may count yourselves lucky." With that parting shot, she and the rest of the garrison were gone.

"Great," Dean fumed. So how do we get into Heaven now?" Jegudiel grimaced.

"We drive to the one open gate and go in that way. I've been a Guardian, so I should be able to get us through." Dean sighed. This stupid plan had better work.

* * *

Sam looked around the cell that Nuriel had shoved him into. It was lighter than the one Michael had kept him in on Antiman Island, and slightly larger. But being back behind bars was much more depressing than he had imagined. He hadn't seen Gabriel since they'd ripped him away from the archangel when they arrived and the Nexus was throbbing inside him. After several days in Gabriel's company it seemed more unhappy than ever at their separation. But he'd also not seen anyone else, and in truth he was grateful. Being alone was better than the alternative. His reprieve was to be short lived however as he was disturbed by the sound of footsteps in the corridor. He resisted the urge to peer out between the bars.

"Sam," Michael's voice said softly. Sam's heart sank.

"Michael," he replied stiffly. The archangel seemed more relaxed than the last time they'd met. There was an ease to his movements, as if he were more comfortable in the vessel. His brother. _Oh, God, Adam._

"How are you, Sam?" Michael said conversationally. Sam stared at him, astonished.

"I'm OK," he replied hesitantly. "You seem… happier than last time we met." Michael smiled.

"Oh I am," he said. "Lucifer is back, I'm sure you've heard. And we're together again. And I have you, here. Exactly where I want you."

"If Lucifer's alive, do you really need to charge me with his murder?" Sam asked, knowing it was futile.

"Yes!" Michael's voice flicked out like a whip. "His resurrection is a happy accident, no more. If he had not thought to place a Grace anchor, he would not be here now." Sam rubbed his hands over his face. Did Michael actually believe that his other half was actually Lucifer or was just an act he was keeping up?

"Where's Gabriel?" he asked, changing tack in the hope of keeping Michael away from dangerous topics.

"He's busy," Michael told him. "Preparing your defence is a lot of work and he doesn't have much time."

"I see," Sam said. "Can I have other visitors?"

"You mean your degenerate brother and my ruined one?" Michael snarled. Sam nodded.

"Yes." Michael's mouth twisted.

"I'll consider it. Have them petition Remiel." Sam stared at him.

"How can I do that from here?" he asked, acid dripping from his words. Dammit, he shouldn't lose his temper!

"I will tell Gabriel to arrange it," Michael said loftily. There was a sound behind him and Sam looked up. Lucifer was strolling down the hall, a smile playing about his lips. Sam sucked in a breath. Was Jegudiel sure this wasn't Lucifer?

"Sam," Lucifer said. "It's good to see you. Come here." Sam shook his head.

"I'm fine over here, thanks," he told him. Lucifer crooked a finger and Sam found himself unwillingly stepping closer to the bars. Michael had done this to him before, he remembered.

When he got close enough to see Lucifer up close, he began to realize that Jegudiel was right. This was not Lucifer. Sam was honest enough with himself to know he still loved the fallen archangel, against all sense and reason. And if this had been the real deal, he would have felt it.

Been unable to resist. But this was a copy, a good one but still not the real thing. It didn't make him feel any better.

"No kiss?" Lucifer-Michael said with a malicious smile. Sam turned his head away.

"We're done," Sam told him shakily. "Over. Your hold over me is broken." He needed to convince both Michaels that he believed he was talking to Lucifer. He wasn't sure what would happen if either of them suspected he knew the truth, but he figured it wouldn't be good.

"Just like you, Sam," Lucifer-Michael said. "Poor, broken Sam Winchester."

"I'll live," Sam said defiantly.

"Oh, I doubt that," Lucifer-Michael said with vicious amusement.

"You're ours," Adam-Michael added, with a new light in his eyes. Sam shivered.

"So," Lucifer-Michael said. "About that welcoming kiss…"

"...we both want one." Adam-Michael grinned. Sam swallowed. Jegudiel had underplayed just how creepy this was. Dean had been right. This was a stupid idea, but he was here now and he'd have to play the cards he had been dealt. Lucifer-Michael's hand snaked through the bars and dragged Sam close. He pressed his mouth to Sam's, soft and close-mouthed, then licked at the seam of Sam's lips. Sam desperately suppressed a shudder and tried to pull back but Lucifer-Michael's hand was iron-fast behind his head. He forced his tongue forward and Sam had no choice but to open his mouth under the pressure. Lucifer-Michael hummed in triumph and pleasure and threw himself into the kiss, tangling his tongue with Sam's and groaning. Sam tried to concentrate on anything else. The cold metal of the bars against his face. The sound of his heartbeat. The angry pulsing of the Nexus within him. Lucifer-Michael released him with a revolting wet sound and turned to Adam-Michael.

"Your turn," he purred. Adam-Michael looked eagerly at Sam. He pulled Sam's head down at an awkward angle and bit savagely at his mouth. Where Lucifer-Michael had been seduction and sensuality, Adam-Michael was fury and fire. His teeth clicked uncomfortably against Sam's and he bit Sam's lip, blood trailing down his chin and Adam-Michael licked it away with a delighted grin. Finally he released Sam and he staggered back from the bars, fighting the rising gorge in his throat.

"Well?" Lucifer-Michael said. "Are you satisfied for now?" Adam-Michael nodded and wrapped himself around Lucifer-Michael. Lucifer-Michael slanted his mouth over Adam-Michael's and kissed him with gusto. Sam breathed through his nose, and tried not to look like he wasn't looking at them since this show was clearly for his benefit.

"So, you see Sam…" Lucifer-Michael began.

"... we don't need you. But we want you. So you will…"

"...submit. And the more you resist…"

"...the sweeter your eventual capitulation will be." Oh this was beyond bizarre and creepy.

Sam couldn't suppress the shudder this time, but neither Michael seemed to care. They drifted away, wrapped up in each other. Sam wondered how it was possible to fall in love with yourself like that, but Michael had either managed it, or he really had convinced himself that the part of his essence in Lucifer's old construct really was his fallen brother. Sam wasn't sure which idea was more disturbing.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Gabriel tapped at Remiel's door, and pushed it open carefully. He was pretty sure she was alone, but it didn't hurt to be cautious. She started at his entry and a look of relief flickered over her face before she hid it under a cold mask.

"Gabriel," she said stonily. "I should have known you'd be back."

"Nuriel brought Sam and me here," Gabriel told her. "So now Michael has his hands on Sam again. Did anyone tell you what he did to him the last time he held him prisoner?" A revolted look pinched her features and he knew that she knew even though she shook her head.

"Sam is quite safe, the rules governing prisoner treatment are clear," she said but her voice quavered tellingly. Gabriel's expression was savage.

"You had better hope so," he growled. "Because I can hold a grudge for a very long time and I am very creative." She threw him a pleading look.

"Gabriel, I'm as much a victim here as you. You don't understand what's been happening here. I will try my very best to keep Sam safe. But I am not in charge, not anymore." Gabriel relented. He didn't really want to threaten her anyway. They'd never been friends but she wasn't a bad angel, all things considered. The door to her office slammed into the wall as Lucifer-Michael and Adam-Michael tumbled into the room, more interested in remaining in as much physical contact as possible than any chaos they might cause. Lucifer-Michael lifted his head and stared at Gabriel. His face was a riot of emotions, one of them most definitely fear. If nothing else could have convinced Gabriel that this was not Lucifer it was that. Lucifer had never been afraid, at least not of him. Or if he had, he'd been far too good at keeping it hidden. The Grace that pulsed sickly within him was also recognizably Michael's although he was masking his Grace reasonably well, and Gabriel wondered if even the hyper-observant Raphael would have noticed. But Gabriel had spent too long hiding from Heaven and that meant being able to accurately identify any angel he came across. Thinking of Raphael gave him a brief pang. He'd hated the stuck-up asshole's guts. But he'd have put a stop to this nonsense long before it got this out of hand.

"Lucifer," he said easily, pasting on a smile and a relaxed demeanor. "I see reports of your demise were greatly exaggerated." Lucifer-Michael bared his teeth at him.

"No thanks to your little pet," he hissed. Gabriel couldn't quite keep all his surprise off his face and Lucifer-Michael saw it.

"You took him from me. So now he's yours. Your responsibility. Perhaps I should throw you in the cell next door." Lucifer-Michael snarled.

"Opposite," Adam-Michael piped up. Lucifer-Michael gave him an adoring smile and Gabriel suddenly understood what the human expression about throwing up in one's mouth a little really meant. "Then he could watch." Gabriel wiped his face blank, desperate not to give anything else away.

"Michael," he forced himself to say. "It's been a while."

"Not long enough," Adam-Michael said sourly.

"So, this trial," Gabriel said, changing the subject before either Michael got suspicious. "Which protocol are we using?" Adam-Michael shifted like an alerted watchdog.

"We're still in discussions," Lucifer-Michael said easily. "We could treat Sam as a full angel, even though technically that's not true. In which case, he gets a full trial. I would be the judge of course and we'd select a jury of angels from the seraphim."

"Isn't it a conflict of interest to sit in judgement over your own murder trial?" Gabriel said with a cheeky calm he didn't feel.

"Nonsense," Lucifer-Michael said uncertainly. "Who else is better qualified?"

"Nobody," Adam-Michael said adoringly. Gabriel hated this version of Michael.

"If we decide that Sam does not qualify for full angel status, then we try him as a Nephilim."

Lucifer-Michael added. Gabriel swallowed, his temper would not serve him well here.

"Nephilim are currently considered abominations and do not have to be given any kind of trial."

Gabriel pointed out, wishing desperately he didn't have to say that.

"True," Lucifer-Michael agreed. "But his status as your Nexus mate changes that calculus. So we would use the old system that was in place before the Nephilim were declared non-viable. It's a restricted trial, with a judge, no jury or public viewing and only limited evidence presentation. Much shorter and more efficient. I personally prefer this option, but Michael here wants a full trial. He believes the Host want to see Sam stand and answer for his crimes."

"Who's winning the argument?" Gabriel asked, genuinely curious how Michael was managing the two aspects of his personality split up this way.

"Michael, for now." Lucifer-Michael admitted. "There have been some public demonstrations in favor of a full trial." Gabriel's eyebrows shot up. "Yes, I was surprised too."

"I wasn't," Adam-Michael asserted.

"My lords," Remiel said smoothly. Gabriel had forgotten she was there. "There are a few matters you need to attend to." The two Michaels both rolled their eyes in identical fashion and Gabriel felt his flesh crawl.

"Of course, Remiel…" Adam-Michael said.

"...we appreciate your hard work." Lucifer-Michael finished. _Oh, Father. That was creepy._ Gabriel began to back out of the room.

"I need to see Sam," he said. "So I'll leave you to your duties." The Michaels spun around, their faces savage.

"You can't see him," Lucifer-Michael growled.

"He's to have no visitors." Adam-Michael added.

"He has the right to see his representative," Gabriel said firmly.

"No visitors," Adam-Michael repeated. Gabriel gave up. He'd find another way in.

* * *

Dean, Jegudiel, Castiel and Crowley looked at the children's playground, currently guarded by two bored-looking angels.

"How do you want to play this?" Dean asked. Castiel and Jegudiel exchanged a glance.

"Straight," Jegudiel said. "We have the right to visit Sam, he's been arrested formally and he has the right to visitors and counsel." Dean nodded.

"OK, but what's our backup plan in case they don't go for it." Cas slid his angel blade into his hand. Dean shrugged. Good plan.

They walked determinedly over to the angels who looked surprised at their approach.

"Jegudiel," one said formally. "You've fallen in with a rough crowd." Jegudiel smiled faintly.

"Needs must, Puriel. We have to go to Heaven, Sam Winchester is being held there pending arraignment for the the murder of Lucifer." Puriel's face rippled with distaste.

"Winchester. Abomination or not, he was doing us a favor. Lucifer should have been put down a long time ago. Unfortunately he didn't stay dead but I don't blame the kid for that." Castiel smiled at him but Puriel didn't return it.

"Castiel." He shuddered. "If I could bar you from Heaven I would. Your fraternization with humans is revolting." Cas shrugged.

"I am not interested in your approval," he told him. "I was walking the earth before your pinion feathers grew in. Now open the gate."

Puriel's lip quirked in contempt but he opened the gate anyway. He squeezed Jegudiel's shoulder and ushered them through.

Castiel hated coming back to Heaven. Everytime he came back, he was reminded of what he had lost, what he had destroyed and of course every angel he saw was reminded of his misdeeds.

Once they got Sam out of this mess, he was never coming back.

"Courage, brother," Jegudiel said softly in his ear. "Let's find Gabriel." Dean glared at him and Crowley grinned at the tension between them. He patted Dean on the ass and laughed when the hunter jumped. Cas gave them both a hard look.

"Can you two behave?" he hissed. Dean folded his arms over his chest.

"He started it," he complained. Cas turned away and started down one corridor, leaving them all in his wake.

* * *

The garden where they found Gabriel was the Heaven of an autistic man Castiel had mentioned before. Gabriel was deep in conversation with an angel Jegudiel identified as Raziel.

"What does Gabriel want with him?"

"Raziel is the leader of the Watchers. They see everything. He's probably looking for information." Gabriel motioned them over.

"This is Raziel" he said. "He's the head of the Watchers." Raziel was tall, taller even than Sam, Dean thought. He was thin with olive skin and dark hair and eyes and a florid mustache that looked rather out of place. Jegudiel and Castiel bowed to him, much to Dean's surprise.

"Uh, hi," he said.

"Dean Winchester, the righteous man. It is good to finally meet you," Raziel said. His voice was deep and smooth. "Castiel. You have good taste." Cas started. Raziel shrugged. "Jegudiel, your taste is rather more suspect." Jegudiel looked abashed and Dean concealed his smile. Crowley looked delighted.

"Bringing demons into Heaven now are we?" Raziel said pointedly. Gabriel gave him a grin.

"I'll take all the allies I can get," he said. Raziel ignored him, scrutinizing them all with eyes that Dean was pretty sure could see everything.

"The Watchers are yours, Gabriel," Raziel said. "We cannot sit on the fence while Lucifer takes over Heaven."

"Can you get me into the prison complex?" Gabriel asked. "Lucifer and Michael won't let me see Sam. And I'm afraid for his wellbeing." Raziel stared at him.

"Nobody would dare harm a prisoner awaiting trial," he said in shock. Gabriel's mouth twisted.

"Who is to stop Lucifer doing whatever he wants?" Raziel watched him closely.

"What are you not telling me?" he demanded. Gabriel grinned.

"Oh, lots of things I imagine," he said casually. Raziel growled at him.

"Do you want our support or not?" he snapped.

"Have you seen Lucifer?" Gabriel deflected. Raziel narrowed his eyes at him.

"No. Very few have, so far. Just the inner circle."

"Go and see him. Then you'll know what I know and I don't have to say it out loud where unfriendly ears might hear." Gabriel advised. Raziel looked perturbed.

"Very well. Yes, I can get you into the prison complex. Follow me." He made a complicated gesture and the scenery around them changed. Gabriel blinked.

"I never knew there was a back door!" he exclaimed.

"Very little is hidden from the Watchers," Raziel said.

It took only a few minutes to find Sam, sat listlessly against the bars of his cell.

"Sam!" Gabriel whispered. Sam didn't respond and Gabriel felt cold inside. He crept up to Sam and touched his shoulder. Sam jerked away from him and turned around. His face slipped from fear to relief when he saw Gabriel.

"Gabriel! Oh thank God!" The archangel looked wry.

"I don't think my Father had much to do with it. Lucifer and Michael are keeping me away from you but Raziel here got us in. Raziel was staring at Sam in horror.

'Gabriel? This is your Nexus mate?" he asked, his voice appalled. Sam kept his face studiously blank.

"Yes," Gabriel said firmly. Raziel stepped forward and Sam instinctively stepped back.

"I won't hurt you," Raziel told him. "Gabriel, this is most disturbing."

"What is?" Gabriel demanded. Raziel whirled around.

"Explain to me how Sam Winchester has traces of Michael's Grace on him." Sam looked away.

"Michael's… not been himself," Gabriel offered. Raziel turned back to Sam.

"That is an understatement," he said sourly. "Something is seriously wrong here. Why is he even touching you?" Sam couldn't answer. Gabriel touched Raziel's arm.

"It's part of what I was talking about earlier. Look we don't have much time." Raziel nodded but his face was unhappy.

"Sam, are you OK?" Gabriel said urgently.

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "I'm glad you're here."

"Are things as bad as last time?" Gabriel asked obliquely. Sam grabbed his hand and reached out through the Nexus. He shared the memory of the Michaels' visit. Gabriel had to fight to keep his face straight but he managed. He nodded and pushed as much reassurance as he could through the bond. Dean lurched up to the bars.

"Sammy," he whispered. Cas came up behind him and rubbed his back in a soothing manner.

"Hey Dean. Cas. I'm OK. Honestly. But you need to figure out how to deal with Michael and Lucifer and get me out of here."

"We're working on it," Dean said. Crowley sauntered over and Sam let out a bark of laughter.

"You broke the King of Hell into Heaven!" It wasn't all that funny really but Sam was feeling a little hysterical. Crowley gave him a complex look and grabbed Sam's hand as if shaking it, carefully palming something into his hand. Sam realized he didn't want Dean or the angels to know. He wondered what the demon had given him.

The sound of footsteps echoed down the hall.

"That's our cue to leave," Raziel said. Gabriel pulled Sam down for a kiss but Sam pulled back.

"No. Michael will know you've been here if you do that," he said. "Now go!" Raziel hustled them out and Sam lowered himself back onto the floor. He opened the small paper-wrapped object Crowley had slipped him. The note said, _in extremis._ It was a tiny glass vial filled with a dark purple liquid. Sam thought it might be poison. He flipped the paper over. _Drink me. Kiss Michael._ Poison that would work on angels perhaps? But who knew what it would do to him? He was grateful to the demon nonetheless.

Raziel pulled Crowley aside.

"What did you give him?" the Watcher demanded quietly.

"Grace poison." Crowley whispered. Raziel looked horrified.

"Sam Winchester's soul is half Grace," he hissed.

"I know. It's a last resort. Gabriel could probably repair the damage later. Maybe." Crowley told him.

"You think you're doing him a kindness," Raziel stated. Crowley nodded.

"I am. Michael's deranged. He'll torture Sam to death, cruelly and mercilessly, using Sam's own memories and fears. I've no real love for the kid, but him and his brother have helped me out on occasion. So I owe them."

His eyes flicked to Dean and Raziel gave him a sympathetic look.

"You are a most unusual demon," he said. "And a unique King of Hell."

"I'm going soft in my old age," Crowley said bitterly. Jegudiel wandered over, his face curious. Crowley smiled warmly at him and Raziel concealed his grin. Yes, the current King of Hell was very interesting indeed. He and his Watchers were only responsible for earth. But perhaps they should be paying more attention to Hell.

"Dean and Castiel want to find Leliel," Jegudiel said. "They've taken your warning quite seriously it seems." Crowley nodded. Raziel gave him a strange half-bow and melted away.

"We should start with her chambers," Castiel was saying when Jegudiel and Crowley got close.

"She won't be there," Jegudiel said. "She was hiding Lucifer and Michael in there. It's a fancy suite, so they probably kicked her out."

"So, where would she go?" Dean demanded.

"Remiel's?" Gabriel suggested. "They're quite close. Or they used to be."

"I told Remiel about the pendant, so maybe not." Jegudiel muttered.

"It's a place to start," Dean said impatiently. He was tired of standing around _discussing_. He needed some action.

* * *

Remiel's quarters were not easy to find, but after a few wrong turns they eventually found them, as far from the center of power as it was possible to be. _Odd._ Dean rapped on the door and there was the sound of something falling over inside. Nobody came to the door. Castiel tried the handle but the door was warded.

"Leliel," Jegudiel whispered urgently. "Are you in there?" The door opened a crack and Leliel peeked out at them. Her eyes opened in alarm at the crowd on the doorstep. Dean pushed the door wide and they all piled into the room and closed the door behind them.

"You… you can't be here!" she cried.

"Leliel," Jegudiel said patiently. "You need help. We're the only chance you've got." She looked down at the floor.

"What happened to you?" Castiel asked, shock at Leliel's demeanor making him blunt.

"Lucifer was… displeased with me. With my work. The punishment was… unpleasant." She was so changed from the self-possessed angel Cas had seen last time he'd been in Heaven that she was barely recognizable. "You didn't come here because you care about what happened to me.

You want something."

"The dead _lapsit exillis_ that you stole, sweetheart," Crowley drawled. Leliel stared at him, shock and horror drawing her features down.

"You brought the King of Hell into Heaven?" she whispered, appalled.

"Compared to what you've done, I'd say it was a minor transgression." Gabriel said easily. "Now, stop stalling."

"It's still in my quarters. Lucifer and Michael have taken the rooms for themselves. I don't know if they know the stone is there, or if they care about it," Leliel told them, hugging her arms around herself.

"Where precisely did you put it?" Gabriel asked her.

"I have a small chest, I keep a number of trinkets in it. It's on my desk." Leliel pulled out a tiny key and gave it to Gabriel. He handed it to Dean and gave her a hard look.

"I don't feel sorry for you, you know. You made your bed, and now you're complaining because you have to lie in it," Gabriel snarled. Leliel drew herself upwards with the last of her self-respect.

"I was loyal to Lucifer. How was I to know I would raise this abomination instead?" she said tightly.

"You think Lucifer would have been better than this?" Gabriel asked her. "You're mad. It would not have been all that different. Maybe a little more bloody."

"You may believe that. I do not," Leliel said stiffly and Gabriel shrugged.

"I don't care what you believe. Tell yourself whatever lies make you feel better. But you will answer for this. Later, when I've cleaned up your mess." He turned and yanked open the door and it was only then that Dean realized just how angry Gabriel really was. They all trooped out behind the furious archangel and gathered unhappily in the corridor.

"We're really gonna attract a lot of attention, hanging around in a big group like this," Dean observed. Jegudiel nodded in agreement.

"We have several things to accomplish. We should split up, and reconvene later." Gabriel waved a hand.

"Fine. I have to work on Sam's case. Assuming there will be a trial. Sam has to be my priority." Gabriel said firmly. Jegudiel nodded.

"I will assist you," he offered and Gabriel gave him a smile.

"Dean, Crowley and I will work on retrieving the _lapsit exillis_ ," Castiel said. Dean gave him a sidelong glance the angel couldn't interpret.

"Fine," Gabriel agreed. "Let's get to work." He stalked off in the direction of Remiel's office and Jegudiel hurried along behind.

Dean looked at his teammates, the King of Hell and his lover slash Angel of the Lord. Every so often he was struck by how weird his life was, even by hunter standards.

"So, how do we do this?" he asked. "Sneak into the room of an archangel uh, two half-archangels. Whatever. Without attracting attention and getting smited into next week?"

"I take it a candygram is out of the question?" Crowley said dryly. Dean laughed and Cas glared at the demon.

"Dean, Crowley will set off alarm bells left and right, and my Grace will probably be equally noticeable. But you are almost invisible. It makes sense for you to try and sneak in while Crowley and I set up some kind of distraction." Castiel said. Dean frowned.

"Yeah, you're probably right. What kind of distraction did you have in mind?" he wondered. Cas looked thoughtful.

"Crowley, other than the _lapsit exillis_ , why else would you take the risk of sneaking into Heaven?" the angel asked. Crowley's eyes widened.

"There are any number of goodies up here. But right now, I'd probably want Raphael's chalice." Castiel's lip curled in contempt.

"You would," he said dismissively. Crowley spread his hands.

"You did ask," he complained. Dean looked at Cas.

"What is this chalice? Why would Crowley want it?" Cas rolled his eyes.

"Raphael's chalice is a divining device. When you drink from the cup, you can see whatever it is you wish to see. No wards or spells can obscure your vision." Cas explained. Dean looked at Crowley.

"Where is it?" Dean asked.

"Raphael's shrine," Cas said absently. "It's near the main hall." Dean grinned.

"Good choice, Crowley." The demon buffed his nails on his jacket.

"I'm not just a pretty face," he said modestly. "Shall we?" He offered his arm to Cas who dismissed it with a grimace.

"Let me check in with Gabriel briefly," Cas said. He closed his eyes and reached out his Grace to his brother. His eyes popped open and he looked disturbed.

"The Michaels are in Remiel's office. So the chambers should be empty." He strode off down the hall and Crowley stumbled after him. Dean rolled his shoulders and followed.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Dean was surprised to find that Leliel's old chamber was locked with a simple, old-fashioned cast-iron lock. He wondered vaguely if this meant angels could be hipsters too. Picking it was not going to be easy for all the lock's simplicity, but he hadn't been practicing since before Sam could even talk to be deterred by a heavy lock like this. It took a few attempts but it finally clicked open and he grinned to himself.

"Still got the touch," he muttered under his breath and cautiously slipped into the room.

He was reminded immediately of a documentary series Sam had watched a few years ago about European castles. There had been a castle in Germany that the show had claimed was the inspiration for the Disney castle. Dean wasn't sure if that was true, but the inside of this room reminded him of that castle. The room was vaulted, with elaborate carvings and lots of gold leaf, bright colored painted murals and heavy, uncomfortable looking furniture.

The effect was rather jarring after the clinical, bland hallways. The room he was in was some kind of small sitting room, but he could see two doors, one of which hopefully led to Leliel's library. He crept over to the closest door and tested the handle, which turned easily. But a quick peek inside revealed a bedroom, with a huge four-poster bed that had not been made. He ducked back out and headed over to the other door. Again, it was not locked and he slipped inside. The room was wall to ceiling with books, and a large desk dominated the center of the room. Dean quickly cataloged the items on the desk and figured the small, carved wooden box was the chest Leliel was referring to.

He wondered if he should just steal the box, but it was just too large to fit in any of his pockets. He pulled out the tiny key and opened it. There were a number of items in the box, none of which were the _lapsit exillis. Dammit._ Most of the items were not at all interesting, but two things caught his eye. A golden feather that caught the light in a way that made his fingers itch to touch it and a ring with a large square opal set into a wide golden band. It was clearly sized for a man's hand and he was tempted to slip it onto one of his fingers. But common sense prevailed and he tucked it into a pocket instead, along with the feather. He grinned to himself. He really wasn't a thief by nature, but he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to stick it to that bitch, Leliel.

A sound in the outer chamber brought his head up. _Shit!_ Had one or both of the Michael's returned? He crept over to the door and listened intently.

* * *

As Adam-Michael sauntered up to the bars of the cell, Sam had a very bad feeling that the archangel had come to finish what he'd started with his other half earlier. He drew back against the far wall of the cell, as if it would offer any protection. Adam-Michael's face was a riot of conflicting emotions, and if Sam could almost have felt sorry for him under other circumstances. Almost. He fingered the tiny poison bottle in his pocket. _In extremis_ , Crowley's note had read. In extreme circumstances. Adam-Michael was just staring at him through the bars and his eyes were vicious and predatory. Dean and Cas and Gabriel were here and Sam knew they were working on trying to get him out. But Adam-Michael was here, now and Sam might not have another chance to do this. He suppressed a sob, he had no idea what this poison would do to him but if Crowley had warned him only to use it as a last resort, he had to assume it would kill him. He didn't want to die. But perhaps if he could stop Adam-Michael, that would begin to make up for everything he'd done under the influence of the _lapsit exillis._ He glared at Adam-Michael, his decision made.

"What do you want?" he demanded. Adam-Michael smiled at him, a cruel smile that promised pain, horror and death.

"I think you know, Sam," Adam-Michael said breathily. Sam turned away, ostensibly in disgust, so that Adam-Michael couldn't see what he was doing. If he got it wrong, hopefully he would die cleaner this way than at Adam-Michael's hands. He heard the cell door behind him open. He was out of time and out of options. He pulled the stopper out and gripped the tiny glass bottle between his teeth. Sam took one deep breath through his nose, then tilted his head back to allow the purple fluid to slip easily down his throat. Adam-Michael hadn't entered the cell yet. He dropped his head back down, dragging his hand across his face and palming the bottle as he did so before turning to face the archangel.

Adam-Michael's head was down and he was breathing hard. Sam blinked, _what was going on here_? But before he had the forethought to do anything else, Adam-Michael's head snapped back up and he stalked forward with purpose.

"Your half-brother certainly inherited the Winchester spirit," Adam-Michael spat. "Adam has been making himself rather a nuisance lately."

Sam couldn't keep his admiration off his face and Adam-Michael grabbed his hair painfully. "Keep smiling, Sam. Maybe I can wipe that smile off your face."

He tugged Sam down for another of those savage, biting kisses and Sam fought him as hard as he dared. He needed the kiss to transfer the poison to Adam-Michael but if he gave in after all this time, the archangel would be suspicious. He needn't have worried. Adam-Michael was intent on exploring his mouth thoroughly. When he began to tear Sam's shirt from him, Sam was already beginning to worry. He still didn't feel any effect of the poison and Adam-Michael clearly wasn't feeling any ill effects either. _Fuck._ More of his clothing had disappeared now and panic reared his head. Sam bucked wildly, surprising the archangel and when he swept his leg under Adam-Michael's, the archangel crashed to the floor. Adam-Michael looked astonished and Sam blinked. Perhaps the poison was working after all, because that really shouldn't have worked.

"I see," Adam-Michael said acidly as he dragged himself upright. "I think perhaps I had better bring Lucifer along to this party after all." Sam threw a punch at him and yelped as it impacted with Adam-Michael like hitting a brick wall. He swallowed.

"But it's not Lucifer, is it?" he challenged. If he could make Adam-Michael angry, maybe that would increase the effect of the poison. He was feeling a little light-headed himself. "I know what really happened. He's the other half of you." Adam-Michael snarled at him.

"That bitch Leliel told you, did she? I'll rip her Grace to shreds! Yes, that's me in Lucifer's construct."

Sam's face wrinkled in revulsion and Adam-Michael slammed him backwards into the wall. "You think you can judge me? You're nothing. Less than nothing." He swayed and Sam breathed in relief.

"You're in love with him," Sam goaded bravely, in the face of Adam-Michael's anger. "You've fallen in love with yourself, which is just insane. But sanity left the building long ago, didn't it? You're completely deranged."

Adam-Michael let out an incoherent roar and pushed himself away from Sam, stumbling slightly as he went. Sam wished he had the strength to try and rush him, but as soon as he tried to move, he slumped to the floor. It took Adam-Michael three attempts to lock the door. "I'm coming back with him. And we are going to make you wish you'd never been born!" he slurred as he lurched away.

Sam gave in to the force of gravity, which apparently worked in Heaven just like on earth. His heart was beating erratically, he felt cold and hot and strangely detached. The Nexus twittered nervously at him and he reached for it, surrounding himself in the warm, remembered glow of his memories of Gabriel's love.

* * *

"Lucifer?" Adam-Michael's voice said, sounding strangely breathless. There was silence. "Lucifer, I need you…" Dean heard a crash as something in the other room fell to the floor. What the Hell was going on?

"O-oo-kay…" Adam-Michael breathed. Dean heard shuffling inside the chamber followed by a thump which could have been the door slamming. He waited a few moments and then carefully opened the door.

"You can come out," Adam-Michael's voice said weakly from the couch. Dean cursed. "Lucifer isn't here right now."

"Uh, hi," Dean said. _Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck._

"So," Adam-Michael said heavily. "What did you come here to do? Steal something or assassinate one of us?" Dean blinked, assassination hadn't even crossed his mind, but it wasn't a bad idea. Kill Michael and maybe some of this insanity would begin to unravel. He thought about the angel blade tucked in his jacket. Adam-Michael gave him a broad smile.

"You wouldn't stand a chance," the archangel told him. "I could gut you from here before you even got you hands on your stolen blade. You're many things, but I never thought you were stupid." Dean spread his hands.

"You got me," he admitted. His eyes scanned the room, looking for an idea.

"So, Dean, what did you steal?" Adam-Michael said sharply. Dean put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the feather and the ring. He offered them to Adam-Michael, who frowned.

"Why did you steal these?" he asked. Dean shrugged.

"I came here for the ring," he lied. "I liked the look of the feather." Adam-Michael snatched both items out of his hands and quickly discarded the feather as uninteresting. He gazed at the ring.

"I've been looking for this everywhere," he breathed. Dean wasn't sure whether to be happy that this probably meant Adam-Michael bought his lie or unhappy that the ring actually might have had some value. Adam-Michael slipped the ring onto his finger and gave Dean a searching look.

"What did you want with it? And how did you know it was here?" he demanded.

"Leliel told me where it was. She claimed it could help us break Sam out of prison," Dean said. He wasn't a bad liar, even making stuff up on the fly, but one misstep here and it was all over.

Adam-Michael nodded, like this excuse made sense and Dean resisted the urge to sag with relief.

"So, what should I do with you?" Adam-Michael pondered. Dean edged towards the door and stopped when Adam-Michael glared at him. The steely rasp of his angel blade sliding into his hand made Dean gulp. He was so screwed. _I'm sorry, Sam. I did the best I could._ He pushed his fear and panic towards the Grace anchor, the only way he could think of to warn Cas. Then he grabbed the blade in his jacket and settled into a fighting stance. Hand-to-hand combat with an archangel, even one with his essence torn in two, was suicide. But he was going to go down fighting.

Adam-Michael launched himself at him with a roar and Dean neatly side-stepped him, watching the archangel stumble into the wall. The archangel was pale and sweating. Dean grinned his fighting grin and settled into his stance again. Adam-Michael growled and stepped forward, grabbing Dean's jacket in one hand and dragging him forwards until his blade was pressed against Dean's neck. Dean let his weight drop suddenly, catching Adam-Michael off-guard and loosening his grasp for a moment. That was enough to allow Dean to stab his blade behind Adam-Michael's knee and the archangel let out a scream as a small amount of his Grace leaked out. Dean twisted out of Adam-Michael's grip and backed away, edging closer to the door. Adam-Michael turned, limping and his face contorted with pain and rage.

"Winchester!" he howled and rushed forward again. Dean barely managed to parry the blow, but the force still pushed him backwards against the door. Adam-Michael pressed Dean against the door and pushed his face into Dean's, breathing hard.

"I should just kill you," he huffed. "You've been a thorn in my side since you were born. But I wanted you to see me destroy your brother first." Dean bucked against him, but the archangel was just too strong.

"Fuck you," he spat. Adam-Michael gave him a crazed grin.

"Oh, no. Lucifer takes care of that for me. And that's how I'll take care of your brother." Dean noticed a trickle of blood running from Adam-Michael's nose. _What the Hell?_

"You lay a finger on Sam…" Dean grunted.

"And you'll what? Lie there and die pathetically while I-" Adam-Michael broke off suddenly and gasped. The trickle of blood had turned into a torrent and his eyes cleared.

"Dean! It's Adam. Do it! Now! I've got him but you have to kill us now!" Adam barked. Dean's eyes widened.

"Adam?" he blurted dazedly.

"Stop fucking around, Dean. Sam's poisoned us which gave me an opening but I can't hold him for long!" Adam hissed.

"Sam poisoned you?" Dean said shaking his head in confusion. "No, I can't kill you, you're my brother." Adam slammed him against the door.

"I've been awake for everything Michael has done. I can't live with it. But I can do this. So stop arguing and kill me already!" Adam demanded. His eyes were haunted. Dean drew in a deep breath and watched as the crazed look began to creep back in. Adam was losing the fight. Before Michael could fully regain control, Dean shoved his blade deep into his chest. Adam-Michael looked astonished and then screamed. Dean turned his head away, screwing his eyes tightly shut as Michael's Grace exploded all around him. He sank to the floor, his vision a mess of color and his head throbbing. _Fucking Hell, Adam._

* * *

Remiel watched Lucifer and Gabriel carefully, fully intending to make her escape if tensions between them escalated.

"Why are you doing this?" Gabriel asked. Lucifer gave an insouciant shrug.

"Because I can. Because I want to. Because Michael wants it." A strange look flickered across Gabriel's face.

"We all looked up to you," Gabriel said. "You were a hardass and a douchebag sometimes. But you were the big brother. You didn't like your job? You didn't want your responsibilities? Tough cookies!"

"Given that you skipped out on your responsibilities, that's a little rich don't you think?" Lucifer replied. Gabriel's face hardened.

"I know what I am. And what I've done. I made those decisions. Sam's only human. He fought back as hard as he could, but he didn't stand a chance against the power of an archangel, the sheer unadulterated force of the most powerful Gracelight stone ever created. He'll suffer for the rest of his life with the guilt of what he's done." Gabriel's teeth were bared and his face was distorted with anger and distress.

"Sam's no more human than you are," Lucifer said dismissively. Gabriel shook his head.

"He was raised human. It's the same thing. I couldn't stand against Lucifer, in the end. How could he?" Remiel blinked. _Why was Gabriel referring to Lucifer in the third person?_ She glanced at Jegudiel, taut and unhappy in the corner of the room. Lucifer had noticed too and narrowed his eyes at Gabriel who grinned.

"Oh, yes. We know about your dirty little secret. Really, Michael. Did you really think you could fool me?" Remiel's eyes bugged out of her head. _Gabriel thought this was Michael? Well then who was walking around in Michael's vessel?_ Lucifer laughed.

"I should have known you would figure it out, Gabriel." Lucifer - or Michael, Remiel wasn't sure now - was relaxed and untroubled by Gabriel's accusation.

"So put an end to this charade. Nothing you're doing makes any sense. You already were the _de facto_ ruler of Heaven. You had the respect of the entire Host. Why throw all that away for the sake of revenge on one human?" Gabriel continued, his eyes boring into Lucifer-Michael.

"Because he took everything from me. He took the things I wanted and then tossed them aside! All I ever wanted was to be with Lucifer. The rest of creation could burn for all I cared. But he's gone and he'll never return. When I realized what Leliel had planned, I figured the spell might split me in two. And then, I could pretend, at least for a while. But it was so much better than I had imagined. Can you conceive of someone who knows you so well, so perfectly that they can please you in every way imaginable?" Gabriel stared at him, his stomach churning with revulsion.

"You've fallen in love with yourself," he breathed. "Father! This is… monstrous. Obscene." Terrible understanding began to dawn on Remiel and she quietly stood and moved to Lucifer-Michael's left to stand beside Jegudiel. Gabriel gave no indication that he saw her, although he couldn't have failed to notice.

"Enough," Lucifer-Michael growled. "You aren't going to talk me out of my decision. Sam will pay heavily for what he has done to me. To us." His eyes suddenly went wide and there was a shockwave that shook the walls of Heaven and a sound like a thousand souls screaming. Gabriel's blade was in his hand in an instant and Lucifer-Michael shoved him aside and ran down the hall. Gabriel exchanged a baffled look with Remiel and Jegudiel, then tore after him.

* * *

The main hall was bustling with angels preparing for the trial. There hadn't been a trial like this in millennia and so the main hall was being converted for use as a courtroom. Crowley was glad of the noise and distractions. The glamor Castiel had placed on him concealed his demonic nature from a casual glance but Raziel had already proved that it wouldn't stand up to any scrutiny.

"So where is this shrine?" he asked quietly. Castiel looked down at him.

"The North Transept," he said in a low voice. "Follow me." He headed towards a wall and picked up a pile of papers stacked by the door and then strode off. Crowley shrugged and copied the angel's actions. Apparently nobody was interested in anyone who was carrying something, he noticed. When he reached Castiel, stood in front of a shrine with a solemn look on his face.

"I know, you know." Castiel said. Crowley blinked.

"Good for you," he said, wondering what the angel was blathering on about.

"You know he'll never look at you that way," the angel continued. Crowley glared at him. They were going to talk about this _now_?

"Yes," he said tightly. "I know that. Now." Castiel gave him an amused look.

"You tricked Dean into becoming a Knight of Hell so that you could lure him into your bed? And still he was uninterested?" Crowley couldn't see what was so funny about that.

"Shut up," he said. Castiel nodded.

"He's mine," the angel declared. "Touch him again and I'll kill you." Crowley rolled his eyes.

"You'll try," he said glibly. Castiel leveled a look at him and he gulped.

"It's a lost cause anyway," Crowley admitted. "I've known that for a long time." Castiel nodded.

"Jegudiel likes you," he offered. Crowley blinked.

"He's an angel," he objected. Castiel looked unconcerned.

"So am I," he said. "And Meg was a demon." Crowley gaped at him.

"You? And Meg?" he stuttered. Castiel knelt down in front of the shrine.

"Ah! Here it is," he said. Crowley dropped to his knees beside the angel to squint at the tiny carving Castiel was pointing at. Apparently the moment was over.

Castiel pressed at the carving but it didn't move and he frowned. "That should have opened the shrine," he said unhappily. He started suddenly and shifted uncomfortably. "Something's wrong," he said. "Dean's in trouble, we need to start this distraction now!" Crowley examined the carving, poking it with a finger and snatching it back when it burned. Castiel flicked him a glance as if to say "you moron". The ground began to shake and Crowley stared at Castiel.

"Earthquake?" he asked in confusion. Castiel shook his head.

"Someone just killed an angel. The shockwave of their exploding Grace rocked Heaven." Crowley looked disturbed.

"Do you think Gabriel…" Castiel made a slicing gesture with his hand.

"Don't say it. Let's go and find out what's happened. This is a better distraction than anything we were attempting." He stood up and headed for the door. Crowley eyed the shrine and pressed the carving he'd been examining, next to the one Castiel had investigated. A little door popped open on the shrine and inside was golden chalice, beautiful and shining. He grinned. This fool's errand wasn't a total waste after all. He tucked it in a pocket dimension within his jacket and then dashed after Castiel.

* * *

Dean slumped against the wall. The force of Adam-Michael's exploding Grace had made him black out for a moment and his head was still spinning. _Fuck._ He needed to get out of here before any angels discovered what had happened. He wouldn't get any of the consideration shown to Sam, such as it was. _A True Vessel killing the angel he was destined for? Oh, they were going to be pissed._

He dragged himself upright but as soon as he did so his head began to swim unnervingly and he felt like something was loose in his brain. He looked down and realized there was quite a lot of blood on his shirt. And his pants. Adam-Michael's? Or his? He looked at the floor. Maybe he could just lie down for a moment. He was really quite tired, fighting archangels was hard work.

"Cas," he slurred. "Where are you, man? I think I might need some help." He heard the door scraping as it opened and a voice was talking to him. No, yelling. Couldn't they just let him sleep?

He was being shaken, the voice shouting insistently in his face.

"Go'way," he mumbled. "Tired." There were some other sounds. But all he really needed was a nap.

Gabriel shoved the door open to see Lucifer-Michael gripping Dean's lapels and shaking him. The hunter was drenched in blood, a disturbing amount of which was his. Adam-Michael lay silently at his feet, more blood pooling around his body and his wings a burnt-out shadow on the floor.

Lucifer-Michael was wailing and screaming and Dean's headed lolled alarmingly on his shoulders. Gabriel caught the hunter's fractured gaze for a moment and then his eyes rolled back in his head. He grabbed Lucifer-Michael's shoulder.

"Let him go," he commanded. Lucifer-Michael shoved Dean away from him and stood up, pugnaciously pushing at Gabriel, who stood his ground easily.

"He killed him!" Lucifer-Michael cried. Gabriel's gaze flickered to the figure on the ground.

"Yes," he agreed. "And he's going to pay for that with his life if you don't let me help him." Lucifer-Michael snarled.

"He's dying? Let him die. Then I'll kill Sam and this whole cursed bloodline can be brought to an end." Lucifer-Michael stepped back from Gabriel and started when his brother grabbed his arm.

"You know I can't let you do that," Gabriel said. "And with half of you dead, you can't stand against me." He reached out and forced his Grace at Lucifer-Michael, who slumped to the ground.

Rushing over to Dean's side, he touched the hunter intending to heal him. But something was very wrong, his Grace shuddered with effort but not even the smallest scratch would heal.

"Dammit, Castiel," he muttered. "You idiot." _Castiel! Get here quickly, Dean's in bad shape and I can't heal him!_ He felt Castiel's startled response and patted Dean's cheek.

"Dean!" he said urgently. "Don't fall asleep! Stay with me, Castiel is on the way."

"Cas…" Dean whispered. "Tell him…" Gabriel glared at him.

"No! Don't you dare. Tell him yourself when he gets here. Just hold on."

There was a gasp behind him and he heard Jegudiel's voice gently convincing Remiel to stay outside.

"What's going on?" Jegudiel asked.

"Dean's hurt. Bad. I tried to heal him, but it's not working." Jegudiel knelt down beside him.

"Let me try," Gabriel shifted to let Jegudiel get closer.

"I don't think it will work, but go ahead." Jegudiel touched his fingers to Dean's forehead, noting the hunter's pallid color and labored breathing.

"Something's blocking me," he said, shocked. Gabriel nodded.

"Castiel fucked up." he told him. "Him and Dean should have bonded by now, but Castiel was so determined not to. He was convinced Dean wouldn't want it. But you know how strong the bonding instinct is. The first step has started but is incomplete. At a guess, he started the ritual, maybe by accident and he's tasted Dean's blood, but Dean hasn't tasted his. So Dean's soul is waiting for that touch of Castiel's Grace and rejecting any other." Jegudiel looked appalled.

"Leaving Dean in this state was rather reckless," he commented.

"You know Castiel," Gabriel said tiredly. Jegudiel nodded.

_Gabriel! All of Heaven is in uproar! We can't get through._ Castiel sounded frantic. Gabriel gritted his teeth. _Tell me where you are. I'll come and get you._ Castiel sent an image of the hallway leading to the main hall, which was teeming with panicking angels. Awesome. He patted Jegudiel on the shoulder and fluttered away.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

The earthquake roused Sam from his cozy oblivion. He blinked, did they even have earthquakes in Heaven? He felt a strange cold feeling and the torches outside the cell guttered. He looked up.

"Sam," Adam said softly. Sam stared at him. Adam looked pale, almost translucent. This wasn't his physical presence, he realized with a shock. It was his soul.

"Adam. I'm so sorry," he said, grief burning his throat. "I guess the poison worked?"

"I took a leaf out of my big brother's book I guess," Adam said cryptically. "My piece of Michael is dead." Sam nodded.

"Thank you," he said inadequately. "For everything." Adam's eyes were distant.

"I was there, you know." he said. Sam gulped. "The whole time. I couldn't stop him. I tried, Sam."

"It's not your fault," Sam said. "Go and enjoy your Heaven. Be at peace." Adam smiled weakly and faded away. Sam laid back down on the floor as his head spun. He covered his face with his hands and wept.

* * *

Gabriel appeared in the middle of the mass of hysterical angels. Castiel grabbed his arm and tugged Crowley towards him. Gabriel nodded and swept the three of them away, back to Dean's side.

Castiel pulled away from Gabriel so fast he almost stumbled. By this point Dean was no longer conscious and Jegudiel had resorted to using basic human methods of keeping the hunter alive, breathing into his lungs and checking his thready pulse.

"Dean!" Castiel cried and clutched the hunter to him. He made a tiny cut in his wrist and forced the hunter's mouth to the wound, gasping as his Grace and Dean's soul touched and he felt the first pieces of the bond fall into place. He pushed his Grace into Dean, a little clumsy but it didn't matter. What mattered was to heal the terrible injuries being at ground zero of an exploding angel had inflicted. He groaned at the extent and complexity of the damage. Healing all of this was going to be tricky. But he knew this body, inside and out, like no other. Had reconstructed it, cell by cell, molecule by molecule when he'd raised Dean from perdition all those years ago. He lowered Dean back to the ground and Dean's eyes flickered.

"Cas?" he mumbled.

"Hello, Dean," Cas rumbled and Dean smiled weakly.

"Dying, Cas," he managed. "Sorry. Love you." A tear escaped Castiel's rigid control and he stroked Dean's cheek.

"No," he told him. "You're not dying. You're very weak and there are some ongoing issues we'll have to address later, but you're going to live." Dean frowned.

"OK," he said. "Sammy?" Cas' mouth twisted guiltily. He'd been so focused on Dean he hadn't considered what was happening to Sam.

"Sam's not responding," Gabriel said unhappily. "I need to go get him." Lucifer-Michael twitched on the floor and Gabriel sighed. He lurched over to the door and tugged Remiel inside. Her face went gray at the scene.

"Michael is dead," Gabriel said pointedly. She nodded.

"And Lucifer?" she asked.

"Injured in the battle between them," Gabriel said carefully. "He's permanently disabled." Remiel's eyes widened.

"What will you do with him?" she asked. Gabriel's face was cold. He turned to Crowley.

"We need to contain him. The Cage was destroyed?" Crowley nodded.

"Obliterated. But I could probably reconstruct it, given time and resources." Gabriel considered the matter. "Tell Remiel what you need, she will arrange it. In the meantime, we'll confine him to these quarters." Remiel backed out of the room and Crowley followed her.

Gabriel hefted his blade and dragged Lucifer-Michael upright. Then, with a savage look he drove his blade into Lucifer-Michael's shoulder, pinning him to the wall.

"I should kill him," Gabriel commented to nobody in particular. Jegudiel patted his shoulder.

"Why don't you go and spring Sam from prison instead?" Gabriel nodded and left in a flurry of feathers.

* * *

The guards at the main entrance to the prison had abandoned their posts in the confusion. Gabriel was glad, he was emotionally exhausted and in no mood for impertinence. Sam was curled up on the floor, his face blank and still. Gabriel blew the door off with a gesture and skidded to his side. Sam's breathing was shallow and his skin was pale. _No! Please, Sam!_ Gabriel reached out to him via the Nexus, but Sam remained unresponsive.

"Sam!" Gabriel yelled and breathed a sigh of relief when the young hunter's eyes flickered.

"Gabriel…" Sam muttered. "Tell Crowley… the poison worked…" Gabriel stiffened.

"What poison?" he demanded. Sam offered him a exquisite little glass bottle and Gabriel sniffed at it gingerly.

"Grace poison!" he spat. "Crowley gave you this?" Sam nodded feebly.

"Told me to drink it. Kiss Michael. Pow," he said, barely comprehensible. Gabriel stilled.

"Fuck, Sam. OK, we'll figure this out. You're gonna be OK, I promise," he said urgently.

"It's OK," Sam slurred. "I'm checking out... I'm done... Too much… bad stuff. Gotta pay…"

"No!" Gabriel cried. "No, Sam, you can't! You can't leave me like this!" Sam's eyes slid closed.

"Love…"

"He's brave, I'll give him that," Crowley said solemnly from the door to the cell. Gabriel looked up. his eyes blazing.

"You gave him Grace poison? Why, for fuck's sake? He's dying!" Crowley nodded.

"Yep. But it was meant to be a last resort. Y'know, if the alternative was… worse." The demon watched Sam for a moment, his face twisting. "I don't really care if he lives or dies," he continued.

"And I certainly don't care about you. So, I'm going to save his life. And you're not going to ask me why." Gabriel nodded. He didn't care why this demon was going to save Sam, as long as he stopped talking and admiring himself and did it! Crowley tossed a steel flask at him and Gabriel caught it awkwardly. He opened the lid and sniffed at it. It smelled terrible, like death and rotting flesh and demons.

"You're not serious!" he exclaimed. Crowley shrugged.

"The only known antidote to Grace poison," he said innocently, "is demon blood." Gabriel swore.

"You did this on purpose," he accused. Crowley examined his fingernails and looked bored.

"Do you really think I've nothing better to do with my time than drag Sam fucking Winchester back into his demon blood addiction? It was my mother's idea, and although it almost kills me to say it, a good one. Think about it. Sam's tolerance for demon blood is pretty high. He'll survive. But no angel could take that antidote without falling. Sam isn't an angel, so he can't fall. The Grace inside him will drop, but you can replenish that. So, he's in for a rough couple of weeks while he goes cold turkey and has to live with a nasty hole in his soul until the demon blood is cleared out. But Michael is dead or at least part of him is, and his reign of terror over Heaven is finished. Not a bad result really." Gabriel glared at him but the cocky son of a bitch was right. Sam twitched and he turned away to check on him. When he looked up again, Crowley was gone.

* * *

Jegudiel eyed Crowley warily. The cocky King of Hell was subdued and solemn, and the angel rather missed his snarky commentary.

"So, Leliel's in the wind? Grabbed the dead _lapsit exillis_ and got the Hell out of Dodge?" Crowley said finally. Jegudiel nodded.

"Táphos can't find any sign of her in Heaven. Raziel's got his Watchers looking out for her on earth. The only places we haven't covered are Hell and Purgatory, and I doubt she's mad enough to hide out in either one. Still, it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye out in Hell." Jegudiel told him. Crowley looked thoughtful and smiled at the angel.

"Well, I can certainly have demons checking Hell out. Purgatory's a trickier prospect, but I'll figure something out. You should stop by my place from time to time, so we can compare notes on the search," he said, his voice a study in nonchalance. Jegudiel stared at him.

"Yes, I could do that," he said slowly. Crowley grinned.

"I'll look forward to it," he declared.

"You're really concerned about this stone," Jegudiel remarked. "Why do you care so much?"

Crowley shrugged, affecting an air of disinterest. Jegudiel wasn't fooled for a second.

"It's dangerous. I like creation the way it is. Hell's been on the back foot recently, but I'm trying to get it back into shape. Angels fooling with things they don't understand fucks the world up on a regular basis, and I'm tired of it. I just want to get back to the old days, tempting souls, making deals, all that good stuff." He cast a sidelong glance at Jegudiel. "What about you? Why aren't you _more_ worried?" Jegudiel grinned at him.

"I'm Táphos, remember. We believe in the beautiful, chaotic death of the universe. Our leader believes the death of the _lapsit exillis_ was preordained. It will destroy creation, at the proper time. Leliel will not be able to revive it. If she tries, it will consume her Grace, just as you thought. But it won't be enough to start a chain reaction." The angel looked eager and Crowley felt a cold sensation run down his spine.

"But there is something that will start that chain reaction?" he surmised. Jegudiel nodded.

"Of course. If Amara gets her hands on the stone, it will consume her, and in doing so will begin the end. A slow, entropic decay, as it sucks in everything that exists." The demon stared at Jegudiel in astonishment.

"And you want this? This is what your faction has been working towards?"

"Yes." Jegudiel turned to leave and Crowley felt vaguely disappointed. "I'll be in touch," Jegudiel said with a warm smile full of wicked promise. It was a weird look on the angel's face, and hotter than Hell, Crowley noted.

* * *

Sam tugged experimentally on the shackles Dean and Gabriel had used to restrain him to the bed. Going through demon blood withdrawal again was not an experience he was looking forward to, and that was without the additional burden of the gaping hole in his soul where Gabriel's Grace used to be. Gabriel had warned him that it would be unpleasant. Sam felt that the archangel had uncharacteristically understated the feeling.

"How do they feel?" Dean asked him. Sam grimaced.

"Great. I mean, who wouldn't want to be shackled to a bed in their basement?" Dean nodded sympathetically. "Where's Gabriel?" Sam asked. Dean frowned.

"Upstairs. Trying to sort out this whole clusterfuck. Cas too." Sam closed his eyes.

"So by upstairs, you mean Heaven. Are they coming back?" Sam hated the wobble in his voice when he said that.

"Yeah, Gabriel said they'd be back in a day or two. So, I'm your only entertainment until then."

There was an uncertain note threaded through Dean's voice and Sam opened his eyes.

"You don't sound too sure," he observed. Dean gave a lopsided shrug of classic Winchester repression.

"Cas and Gabriel have been hanging out a lot recently. They stop talking when I walk into the room. It's beginning to freak me out." Sam frowned and opened his mouth to reply when a wave of pain and nausea swept through him, dragging a scream from his throat.

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed. Sam writhed on the bed, pulling hard at the restraints.

"I'm fine!" he gritted out. "You know how it is. Go… do something else." Dean frowned doubtfully at his brother.

"Are you sure?" Sam nodded desperately.

"I just need to get through this."

* * *

When Sam next awoke, he didn't even have to open his eyes to know that Gabriel was there.

"Hey, Sammy," the archangel said softly. "How are you doing?" Sam turned his head towards the sound of Gabriel's voice and opened his eyes.

"Honestly, I feel like shit," he said bluntly. Gabriel winced.

"Sorry, kiddo. But you're through the worst of it. The demon blood's been burned out of your system. It was a rough couple of days, but the end is in sight." Sam huffed out a breath.

"Does that mean you're going to take these shackles off?" he asked hopefully. Gabriel gave him a sinful grin.

"Well," he hedged. "Maybe not just yet." Sam shivered at the thought. "But seriously, Sammy. You're only half-ensouled. So how do you feel?" Sam frowned.

"I'm OK. Everything's… muted. I can feel things but they're distant. Like a half-remembered memory." Gabriel ran a finger down his arm and Sam gasped at the sensation.

"You can feel that?" Gabriel asked, watching Sam intently. Sam nodded.

"God, yes. Physical sensations aren't affected. Or maybe they are, but in the other direction."

"I need to replace the Grace that was destroyed by Crowley's poison," the archangel added carefully. Sam looked puzzled.

"Yeah, OK. I know that. Are you going to do it now?" Gabriel seemed uncomfortable, he realized.

"Is that what you want?" Gabriel asked him, his voice so quiet Sam could barely hear him.

"I don't understand," Sam complained. "Why wouldn't I want it?"

"Well," Gabriel said, leaning back and affecting a casual posture. "You fought quite hard against ensoulment the last time you were soulless. I need to know if you're going to fight me this time." Sam rolled his eyes.

"It's not the same. When I was truly soulless, I fought against taking my soul back because Cas said it would be in bad shape. That I would probably go mad. Rationally, fighting back made sense, even though I'm grateful now. I still have a partial soul this time, so it's different. I hate it. I'm happy to go one way or the other but I can't stay like this." Gabriel nodded.

"Exactly. You could choose soullessness. If you preferred. Or another angel could patch the hole in your soul. Castiel would do it for you, if you didn't want it to be me." Sam's head was beginning to hurt. _Did Gabriel not want to do this? Why didn't he just say so?_

"If you don't want to be the one to fix me up, tell me," Sam demanded. "Stop dancing around the issue." Gabriel shifted in his seat and his face was unhappy.

"Can you feel the Nexus, Sam?" he asked suddenly. Sam stared at him and then gasped.

"No…" he said wonderingly. "I mean, yes." He looked confused. "Sorry, that didn't make much sense. I can sense it if I look for it. But it's not talking to me. What's going on?" Gabriel wiped a hand over his face, a surprisingly human gesture.

"The Nexus is formed as a bridge between my Grace and your soul. And right now, your soul is damaged and the Grace part of the bridge is missing. Shredded by the poison and detached by the demon blood. Gone." Sam felt a little dizzy.

"Are you saying the Nexus is breaking? I thought that was impossible, or at least that it would kill one or both of us?" Gabriel shrugged, but Sam wasn't fooled.

"It's an unusual situation. My side of the Nexus was weakened by the removal of my memories. Now your side is badly damaged by the loss of my Grace and the mutilation of your soul."

Gabriel's voice was tightly controlled and toneless.

"So, you're saying we could get out of it? That we don't have to remain bonded by the Nexus, if we don't want to be. You're offering me a way out?" Sam asked breathlessly. Gabriel nodded stiffly.

"Yes. I'm offering to set you free. If it's what you want." the archangel said. His face was utterly, angelically blank and Sam was reminded how much he hated that look on Gabriel's face. It seemed he was determined not to let Sam know how he felt about this development.

"What do you want?" Sam demanded. "I appreciate you trying to give me this choice, but I can't make a decision without knowing what you want." Gabriel looked away.

"I can't tell you that," he answered. "I don't want to influence your thinking." Sam went to reach for him and cursed as he tugged uselessly at the restraints on his arms. He flopped back on the bed and let out an inarticulate howl.

"Fucking Hell, Gabriel!" he whispered. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm trying to give you a free choice," Gabriel defended.

"No," Sam said turning his head back to face him. "I'm emotionally incapacitated right now and you know it. Which means you're hoping I will say that I want out. Then you can wash your hands of me and go back to doing… whatever it is you want to be doing. Fine. I could be wrong, but once I'm back to full ensoulment, I don't think I would want you to feel trapped. I'll ask Cas to fix me up, as long as Dean is OK with it. Or maybe Cas' friend could help me out. It's OK, I'll figure it out."

"Sam…" Gabriel began but Sam cut him off.

"No, really. I don't care right now. You've done more than enough and you've a lot on your plate now. It's OK. You saved my life, and I'm grateful but I don't want to be a burden to anyone." Sam closed his eyes, this didn't hurt too bad right now with his soul in the state it was. He expected it would feel worse once Cas or another angel patched him up. Unless he just discarded what was left of his soul, although he was sure Dean would fight that option tooth and nail.

"Very well," Gabriel said formally. "If this is what you want. I wish you well, Sam." Sam whipped his head back to stare at Gabriel.

"No. It's not what I want. It's what you want, so it has to be what I want." Gabriel's face underwent a remarkable transformation, from cold and emotionless to harshly angry in the blink of an eye.

"You are the most infuriating human I have ever had the displeasure of meeting," the archangel snarled. "Are you being contrary on purpose or is it another gene on the Winchester chromosome?" Sam grimaced at him.

"You're not making much sense," he observed.

"I was offering you a way out because _it is the right thing to do!_ Do you know how often I do things for such a fucking noble reason? Never! Except for you. Only you. You were forced into the Nexus by circumstance and even though you entered it willingly, you didn't really have a lot of other options on the table. Castiel once told me that your whole life, people have been taking your choices away from you. I was trying to give you a choice, a real choice." Gabriel spat.

"You want to know what _I_ want? I want to own you, body and soul. I want to bend you utterly to my will, so that you never even consider walking away from me again. I want to force your compliance so that I get to keep all of you to myself. I want to possess you so completely that I become your entire world. I want to enslave and subjugate you to the point that you are incapable of living without me." Sam gaped at him, Gabriel's face was savage and he had stood up, his fists clenched at his sides.

"I don't understand," Sam said feebly. "Are you saying… What are you saying?" Gabriel turned away and raked his hands through his hair.

"I love you," he said bitterly. "When I found you lying, poisoned and dying on the floor of the cell, I realized I'd fallen for you again. Which was the plan, right? And as soon as I realized that, all my memories started coming back. I had to watch you fight off the demon blood knowing that the Nexus was almost completely destroyed by the poison and it's antidote. I have to live with the fact that my beloved brothers have almost irreparably broken what was left of you. Why would you even still want me in your life?" Sam was silent, letting Gabriel's words wash over him.

"You've got this wrong," he said finally. "You're the only one who has fought to give me choices, even when it looked like I had none. Not even Dean fights for me like this. I don't even think I deserve it. Even broken as I am, I can appreciate it. So, if you want to know what my choice is, then I choose you. But only if you choose me too." Gabriel spun around.

"You need to be sure. There won't be another chance to back out," the archangel warned.

"I'm yours," Sam said. "Now would you please undo these shackles?" Gabriel stared at him for a second and then began to laugh. He dismissed the restraints with a gesture and suddenly Sam had a lap full of archangel. Gabriel crushed their mouths together and Sam could taste chocolate and caramel.

"Are you ready?" Gabriel whispered and Sam nodded.

"Yes," he replied. Gabriel placed one hand on Sam's chest and began to pour his Grace into him.

The breath slammed out of Sam and he wheezed, stars sparking in his vision. Then it was over and Sam was almost overwhelmed with the emotions that roared through him like a tidal wave. Gabriel was tearing at his clothes with a feral desperation that made Sam shake with need and desire. He tugged Gabriel's shirt aside and sank his teeth into the cords of his neck and groaned as Gabriel threw his head back and ground his hips against Sam.

"Sam!" Gabriel gasped. He thrust one hand into Sam's hair and pulled his head to one side, biting at his throat and suckling greedily at the blood that trickled from the wound. He dismissed Sam's jeans with a gesture and spread his legs, licking a line up the inside of one thigh, dragging a choked moan from Sam's throat. Sam writhed beneath him as Gabriel applied his mouth to Sam's skin. His breath huffed in hot little puffs across Sam's navel as he shoved Sam's shirt upwards and then nibbled at Sam's nipples. His fingers danced a steady beat of arousal between Sam's legs and Sam clutched at him.

"Now, Gabriel," he urged. The archangel didn't need to be asked twice. He adjusted his position and entered Sam with one smooth movement. Sam arched under him and yowled. Gabriel was relentless and greedy, setting a punishing pace that made every nerve ending spark and twitch.

"Oh, God, Gabriel," Sam shuddered. He could feel the approach of his climax and he gripped Gabriel's arms tightly. Gabriel's head dropped as he panted and swallowed, then lifted up, his eyes full of the wild untamed pagan Sam had fallen in love with so long ago.

"I love you, Sam," Gabriel gasped. Sam closed his eyes and cried out his release, and felt Gabriel tumble over the edge with him.


	18. Epilogue

Dean sipped at his bourbon, the smooth, smoky taste sliding delightfully across his tongue. He blinked his eyes open and grinned at Crowley, lounging in the chair opposite him.

"You have good taste," he said. Crowley grinned.

"Being King's got to be good for something," he offered. Dean nodded. "So, how's it feel?"

"How's what feel?" Dean demanded. Crowley had a strange expression on his face.

"Being bonded to an angel of course." Dean scowled at him.

"None of your business," he said finally. "I'm not here to talk about that."

"Nobody ever wants to observe the social niceties," Crowley complained. "Yes, the Cage is ready. It's not perfect. If this was Michael at full power, I don't think it would hold him. But in his current condition, it should work." He gave Dean a considering glance. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"No. I'd gank him for what he did to Sam. Gabriel would do it in a heartbeat. But Sam wants him to live. God knows why," he growled.

"And what Sam wants, he gets." Crowley commented. "It's unhealthy how you two indulge him."

"Give it a rest," Dean said without heat. He swallowed another mouthful of Crowley's very expensive bourbon. "So, have you seen Jegudiel recently?" he asked slyly and grinned when Crowley flushed.

"Now who's poking their nose in where it doesn't belong?" he said gruffly. But there was a lightness to him Dean had never seen before.

"You know, we never really thanked you," Dean said idly. Crowley shrugged.

"I'm used to the ungratefulness of the Winchester posse," he replied easily. Dean narrowed his eyes at him.

"Did you steal Raphael's Chalice after all?" he asked and laughed when the demon snarled at him. "Well, good for you. As long as you don't use it to take over the world, keep it. You deserve something for your trouble." He polished off the last of his drink and stood up.

"I suppose next time we meet we'll be back to trying to kill each other," he said.

"Probably," Crowley admitted. "Which means the world really is back to normal!" Dean laughed.

"See you around, Crowley," he drawled and strolled out of the room. Crowley gave him a mocking salute.

* * *

Sam watched Gabriel as the archangel closed his eyes and swallowed the chocolate ice cream on his spoon. His face was bliss and contentment and Sam swallowed against the tight, tingling sensation of his love for this crazy, beautiful creature. Gabriel opened his eyes and his gaze was golden and bright.

"Hey, Sam," he breathed. Sam smiled at him.

"Hey, yourself," he said. Gabriel was staring at him intently, until Sam began to shift uncomfortably. "You OK?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Gabriel said absently. Sam prodded him in the arm and something in Gabriel seemed to snap. He abandoned the spoon and ice cream carton on the table and lunged at Sam. The kitchen chair teetered precariously before giving up the fight with gravity and they crashed to the floor.

"We're really hard on the furniture," Sam observed with a breathless laugh. Gabriel shrugged.

"Dean likes having trivial things to whine about," he grinned.

"OK," Sam smiled. "Then let's give him something to really complain about." Gabriel looked intrigued.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, his voice gravelly with anticipation. Sam reached up and snagged the ice cream carton off the table and pulled his pocket knife out of his jeans, which were lying abandoned under the chair. Gabriel watched him, lips parted and breathing hard. Sam ripped his shirt off in one quick movement and began to drizzle the melted ice cream onto the archangel's chest. Then he opened the knife and began to carve the Enochian symbol for love into Gabriel's skin. Blood and chocolate mingled and Gabriel arched under him with a surprised gasp.

"Sammy!" he cried, sounding almost scandalized. Sam gave him a wicked smile and then dipped his head to taste the competing flavors on the archangel's flesh. Gabriel's wings snapped out, brushing aside the remaining furniture with a clatter. He writhed under Sam's ministrations and Sam shivered at the heady sensation of power. Gabriel belonged to him and he belonged to Gabriel, and that was just how it should be. He handed the knife to the archangel with an inviting look.

* * *

As soon as he got back to the bunker, Dean was assaulted by a flurry of tan overcoat and that scent of ozone and wet grass that was uniquely Cas. He clutched the angel tightly to him for a second and then pulled back.

"Hey Cas," he said. "You miss me?" Cas' eyes were wide and there was something different about him, something _more._ But before he could investigate further, Cas was dragging him down the hall to his room. He didn't resist, even when they passed the open kitchen door and he caught a glimpse of a mess of furniture, ice cream and blood on the floor.

Once inside his room, Cas pulled him down onto the bed and placed his mouth at Dean's ear.

"We need to finish the bonding ritual," he growled. Dean shivered.

"Yes," he breathed. Cas was mouthing at his neck and the sensation was sending electric sparks of arousal through his body. Cas came up and kissed him, a deep, sensual kiss that made Dean's toes curl and heat coil low in his abdomen. Then he ducked his head back down and bit hard at Dean's neck. Dean made a keening sound, high and needy but he was too far gone to care. Cas was lapping at the blood he'd drawn from his neck.

"Now, Dean," the angel rumbled. He tilted his head away and Dean licked at Cas' skin, taking his time to enjoy the breathy sounds coming from the angel's throat. "Please, Dean." Cas begged. Dean relented and worried at a patch of skin before biting through and letting Cas' blood swirl across his tongue. He could feel a strange tugging sensation in his chest and Cas was muttering something in Enochian.

_Now the bond is complete,_ Cas said contentedly. Dean poked at the bond curiously and gasped. Cas hadn't spoken aloud. _No. I can speak to you directly through the bond._

_And I can talk back?_ Dean marveled.

_Yes. What do you think?_ Cas was tentative and Dean frowned.

_It's awesome. Does this mean you can read my mind?_ Dean asked.

_I've always been able to do that._ Cas said wryly. After a moment he added, _I have something else to show you._

"OK," Dean said aloud. Cas looked nervous.

"It's to do with my list," he admitted. Dean grinned.

"All right." Dean agreed. Cas gave him a surprisingly wicked smile and produced a pair of handcuffs. Dean blinked.

"Where did you get those?"

"Sam." The angel shrugged.

"What?" Dean yelped.

"Relax," Cas said. "Sam doesn't know I have them. I stole them." Dean stared at him then shook his head and held out his hands.

"OK. Go for it." Cas pinned his hands above his head and cuffed him to the headboard. Dean wondered vaguely what he'd used as an anchoring point. Cas produced a navy silk scarf and Dean glared at him.

"If that's Sam's as well, you can forget it." Cas laughed.

"Of course not," the angel said as he blindfolded Dean. "It's Gabriel's."

"Cas," Dean said warningly.

"Trust me, Dean," Cas told him. Dean was aware of a cool breeze across his skin and he realized Cas must have dismissed his clothing. He could feel the angel brushing against him and it seemed Cas was intending to stay dressed for now. Cas had spread his legs wide and was binding each foot to a corner of the bed. Dean shivered in anticipation. Cas had stepped away from the bed and Dean could hear some soft, rustling sounds. What was he doing? After a few moments he heard Cas draw in a breath. The angel sounded even more nervous than before. Why was _Cas_ nervous, he was the one tied to the bed! The bed dipped and he could feel Cas' skin against his leg. Then something soft and weirdly tingling stroked up his thigh. He almost arched clear off the bed, heat shooting through his veins. Cas' breathing was labored.

"Oh my God! Cas, what _is_ that?" Cas was silent, his ragged breathing seeming to fill the whole room. The soft tingly sensation returned, brushing up his leg and over his stomach and Dean writhed. Whatever this was, he never wanted it to stop. Cas kept going, dragging it up his chest and over his nipples which seemed particularly sensitive. If Cas kept this up, Dean was sure he would climax just from the feeling of whatever it was he was dragging over his skin. Everything was winding tight and hot and Cas was barely touching him. The angel's lips touched to his and he opened his mouth greedily, sliding his tongue over Cas' and panting.

"Cas," he breathed. "Love you, Cas." The angel shuddered and suddenly the soft sparking sensation was _everywhere_. Dean felt like he was going out of his mind in the most magnificent way possible. He felt Cas straddle his hips and rock back against him, but he was so overwhelmed that the details seemed vague. When Cas shifted and he slid easily inside, hot and tight and so, so good, his head tilted back and he made a heady, needy sound that made Cas groan. The angel moved against him, driving him onwards and he gasped and panted and wriggled, tugging at his restraints.

"Dean," Cas rumbled. "Remember, I love you." Dean felt puzzled but couldn't muster up the mental power to dissect it at that moment. He was so, so close.

"God, Cas!" he huffed. Cas suddenly grasped his blindfold and ripped it away and Dean blinked at him. Then he gasped. Cas was glorious, six silver-blue wings spread behind him glinting and reflecting in the lamplight. His eyes glowed with the blue of his Grace and that was it, Dean threw his head back and howled through his release, feeling the angel peak with him. Cas dismissed the restraints and collapsed on top of him. Dean just lay there, shaking and blissed-out.

He drifted for a while in a euphoric haze before his brain began to reboot. "Cas?" he mumbled.

"Yes, Dean," Cas rumbled, a thin note of tension in his voice.

"Uh. What happened?" Cas tensed. "I mean, uh, the wings?"

"I got a promotion," Cas said softly. He clutched at Dean and the hunter frowned.

"A promotion?" he asked carefully.

"Yes." Cas said. "Gabriel has a lot on his plate, trying to fix the mess that Heaven has become. He needed… help." Dean scratched at his head, trying to get his synapses to fire.

"OK. You don't seem totally happy about it," he observed.

"I wasn't sure how you'd react," Cas explained. Except it was no kind of explanation at all.

"I think I'm missing something," Dean admitted. "My brain isn't at its best right now."

"My promotion." Cas whispered. "To archangel." Dean started and struggled upright. Cas sat up with him, staring at the floor.

"Huh?" he said intelligently. Cas looked up at him, his eyes pleading.

"I love you," he said urgently. "That hasn't changed." Dean wished he had some kind of angel-human dictionary. "You once told me never to change," Cas added miserably. Dean stared at him.

"Are you serious? You thought I'd be mad because you made archangel?" he asked, giving Cas a smile.

"You've never been a fan of archangels before. It took you a long time to even begin tolerating Gabriel." Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Cas in for a hug.

"The other archangels were dicks. I hated them for being assholes, not their rank!" Dean laughed and Cas quivered.

"So, you're OK with it?" he asked. Dean pulled back so he could look into his eyes.

"You're amazing. And I love you. Wings or no wings. Archangel or mortal. I will always, always love you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are friends, the end of the three story arc that I had planned. Thank you all so much for coming on this journey with me! Love and kisses to all of you who've commented, favorited and followed my stories. A special shoutout to shadowtoby, my beta, who had made these stories much more readable. Is this the end? Well... maybe not. But I'm going to work on my other series for a while before coming back to the Gracelight universe. So please, try out my other series, The Shadows We Cast, part one is called Shadows Rising. Gracelight will return in the summer.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it says Part 4 of Gracelight but it's actually part 3. I am having some technical issues with the site. So don't worry, lovely reader, you haven't missed a part.


End file.
